The Hammer on The Head
by Killois
Summary: This is a story about an OC, Max, who suffers abuse from his dad and loneliness at school. Until a certain blond comes and feels the strong urge to protect this poor boy. YAOI! OCXKenny
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of it's original characters.

**Author's Note:** You don't really have to read this one. It's only a background story for my OC. You can read it if you want , but if you get bored of it just go directly to chapter 1

* * *

The endless flakes of winter rained down on the quiet cemetery where no one showed up to the grave of Linda Mysan. A mother and a helpful hand, which always seemed to be there for others in their time of need, but couldn't find a single friend that would care enough to go to her burial. The loving ten year old son, frowning in grief of his and his father's lost, laid a kiss to his hand and transferred it to his mother's grave. And his father, shedding soundless tears, placed small assuring pats on the back of his motherless child. One that day it seemed as if a snow storm was just starting in the distance, everyone else but them knew.

* * *

It has been six years since that depressing time. Max Mysan grew up fast. As tall as his dad, but then again most boys his age was as tall as him. He grew up with a friendless past, and is growing lonelier and lonelier every passing day. Now it has come to just trying to survive through the day without being noticed. And that weeping father who placed such assuring pats now bruises him with fists. Everyday Max has to wake up to bruises on most of his body, bandaging them up, and heading to school just to spend some time away from all the hurt and bad memories home has, just to wallow in loneliness at school, catching looks by all of his peers.

Today he came in to school with a bandaged right eye; the usual bandages around his neck and right arm; and random Band-Aids patterned on his hands and fingers. A jet black, haggard jacket to hide the bandages that were wrapped around his torso, and black jeans that seemed a bit too loose around the hip.

Now-a-days he just pushes himself along, trying not to cause any trouble. Everyone seems to look down on him now. There was once a time when everyone at school feared him. Even the mention of his name would send rattling shivers down the spines of children both older and younger. Now he's a wimp. Some think he's playing on an act, sensing that he truly hasn't changed, but now-

"Oof!" The sound escaped Max's lips as he was tripped in the middle of the hallway, making his way to sixth period.

Students in the hallway that had witnessed him tripping now laugh at him, other chuckling, some restraining their laughter, and a few laughing louder than most.

Max stumbled to his feet, finding it hard to get back up under the force of everyone's laughter.

_Please. I just want to get to sixth period._ Max pleaded in his mind. He ignored the laughter as best as he could.

* * *

Taking a seat in his history class, Max let out a sigh, too quiet it couldn't be heard but to himself. He sat in the second row from the door, in the third seat from the front. He laid out his text book and note book on his desk. Scattering a pencil and an eraser on the desk to make it look as if he were taking down notes. He folded his arms over his educational pile and laid his head down. Falling asleep in under five minutes.


	2. Orange Boy

Max walked into his one-story house. The scent of numerous types of alcoholic beverages coming from within. Most of the floor covered in dirty, worn out, clothing. Some his, most of it his father's. He crept inside, trying to make no noise, afraid that his father is still lingering around the house somewhere. Empty beer cans clanked as they were kicked out of the way and clothing rubbed against dirty carpet.

Max scanned the living room.

His father wasn't on the couch…

He glanced over at the kitchen.

No one making a sandwich….

He stepped cautiously into the dark hallway. Hopefully he could get to his room without his father knowing that he was home, if his father was home. It never hurt to be too careful.

Max slipped into his room. His room almost as messy as the house. He picked up scattered clothing from the floor and threw them to the dirty laundry basket he had near his closet. He placed his back bag in front of his nightstand, laying himself down on his low bed. He rested the back of his head on his hands, and crossed his legs, staring blankly at the ceiling as the dark blue curtains shaded the whole room from the sunlight and covered the whole room in a blue tint. Max tensed as he heard a scratching noise come from under his bed. He jolted into a sitting position, trembling as he pulled up the covers and peeked under his bed.

He was surprised when something gray bolted from under his bed and hit his bedroom door in attempt to escape. Max sprung to his feet, looking over at the door, the muscles in his back tensing at the strange creature.

He cursed under his breath in slight relief, but the feeling of stupidity covering him like a cloak when all the gray creature was is a cat.

Dad must have left the back door open again. Max thought, running a calming hand through his raven hair, wiping away some of the beads of sweat that had accumulated. He stepped off of his bed, going through his nightstand drawer and taking out about fifty bucks and stuffing it into his pocket, eyeing the gray cat as he did. The gray kitty peered up at him with large eyes the same color as its own fur.

Max paused, observing the cat as it waited for him to open the door so it could escape.

"Okay, c'mere little guy." Max said as he crouched down to pick up the cat. It hissed in response, clawing at the air, warning the raven boy to stand back.

Max just sighed. Not even a cat will find him appealing. He opened the door; the gray cat launching itself out of the room and down the hall. Max slowly followed, watching the cat as it bounced off the wall and towards the kitchen.

The cat mewed and scratched at the refrigerator door.

"You're hungry?"

As if the cat knew what he was saying, it gazed up at him, replying with a small mew.

Max searched the cupboards for a clean bowl. Then opening the refrigerator door and talking out a carton of milk and pouring some into the bowl. He placed the bowl on the floor, watching as the cat feasted on the milk.

And in no less than two minutes the cat was done. It then made it's way to the front door, scratching at that next.

"You're a little, smart kitty." He said, looking down at the feline as it waited for him to open the door that lead to the outside world. This time the cat mewed at him. "I know. I know. You don't wanna look at my ugly mug anymore." And with an open of the door the cat was gone. "I'm going out." Max announced to a nonexistent being.

Max made his way through the snow. There wasn't even a side walk anymore, or at least there wasn't anything visible that you could call a sidewalk. Enjoying the fresh, cold, winter air making icicles on his face. This was exactly what he needed. He didn't feel so cooped up anymore, the tense muscle in his back finally could completely relax now. He could let his mind wander now.

He let his feet do all the walking and it took him down the familiar streets of South Park, making his way out of the neighborhood. He headed for the closest convenience store. The shouts of a person from across the street frightened Max out of his thoughts. He glanced over spotting four boy, they seemed to be around his age. They were playing…Max couldn't figure it out, what were they playing? One of the boys, one dressed in all orange stopped in the middle of their game, turning his gaze to Max.

Max was surprised. That boy must have been the first person in weeks to actually look at him. He could feel his face heat up as the one in the orange parka made a face at him. Taken back, Max just continued on his walk, later thinking that he should had made a face back at the kid.

He reached the convenience store. The automatic door inviting him into the empty store. He searched the aisle, taking his sweet time. The silence doing nothing but calming him even more. He didn't have a curfew so he could stay out as long as he wanted. Problem is, in South Park there isn't **that** many things to do, so once Max runs out of ideas, or money. There isn't a lot to decide on, but to go home. And going home was rough enough anyway. If he came home at a time when his father is drunk than he'll getting a beating, and if he came home at a time when his father was fooling around with some slut, he'll get a beating. And at times when all he does is walk into the house at an acceptable time, he'll probably get a beating, depending on his father's mood that day. Max went up to the cash register, placing a liter of orange soda, a box of crackers, a box of Captain Touch cereal, and a carton on milk.

"Will that be all, sir?" The cashier asked in his uncaring, monotone voice.

Max nodded, feeling pity for the cashiers boring working hours. He glued his gaze to the counter, not wanting to make eye contact with the employee.

"That'll be twenty-four dollars and eighty nine cents, sir."

Max glanced up quickly before leading his gaze towards his jacket pocket. He took out the fifty bucks, handing it to the cashier. The cashier sighed, taking the bill and giving back the change.

"Come again soon." Said the monotone voice as Max took this bag of food and turned around to leave.

Max went through his mind, trying to think of something to do.

_I still have money…I could go to the arcade, play a little._ A sigh escaped his lips; he didn't want to go to the arcade and be the lonely guy at the arcade, there was already a guy there with the title. _Or I coul-_

Max was taken out of his thoughts when he hit something hard and fell backwards onto his butt.

"Ah!" the sound was let out as he hit the tile floor.

"KENNY!" a boy yelled.

"Watch where you're going poor boy!"

"Oh, sorry." A voice from above spoke. Max looked up, blush covering his cheeks to find the boy completely dressed in orange looking back down at him.

Max was about to reply, his lips part to speak, but his words were caught in his throat as he made eye contact with ocean spheres. The most beautiful colored eyes he has ever seen. He felt like the whole world didn't exist in those eyes, as if nothing and everything belonged to them. Just looking into them left a fish-flopping feeling inside of Max's tummy.

The boy gesture a helping hand; Max flinching at the movement.

The orange boy frowned. Witnessing the instant flinching. The three boys behind him went silent. Now Max felt embarrassed, he quickly got up, picking up his bags and heading out of the store without a word spoken.

"Man, what a freak," the big one commented.

Max sped walked down the street, wanting to get far away from the store as possible; hopefully he wouldn't see that boy with the beautiful eyes again.

He slowed his walking, finally ending up at a bench. He took a seat down, taking out the liter of orange soda and took three great big gulps.

Max walked up the driveway of his home, it was around 9pm when he unlocked the door and stepped into his house, locking the door behind him. He glanced around the house. The light were on, trash and dirty clothes still littered the floor, the tv was on….but where was…

"What the **Hell** do you think you're doing!?" The voice of a raging man came from the hallway.

Max's eyes widened in fear as his father emerged from the darkness.

"I-I…" Max began to explain, but he didn't know what he was trying to explain himself for.

"This!" The father took out a familiar gray creature. It was the gray cat from earlier. Max looked upon the creature in a stupor.

"I-it's a cat…" he answered in a soft voice. His eyes warily looking from his father to the cat.

"Yeah! And I want to know why it's in here!" The father continued to yell.

_Fuck! The back door. I forgot to close the back door._

Max opened his mouth to reply, but his father didn't let him have the luxury to.

"And why the fuck did I find a bowl on the floor?!" the older male pointed toward the kitchen.

Again. Max tried to explain, but he just couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Why the hell are you feeding rats in my house?!"

"W-well…technically, it's a cat…" Was all Max mustered out. _What_ _the hell are you thinking!?_

"What the hell are you thinking, boy?!" Max's father exclaimed as if reading his son's mind. The father charged at his son,throwing the cat in a random direction, but Max couldn't move. He was too frightened. And learned the hard way what would happen if he tried to run away.

He grabbed max by his black hair, entangling his fist into it. He brought back his free hand as he supplied energy to his fist before rocketing it out into his son's face.

"Mmm!" Max tried to cover up his cries as his father punched him repeatedly in the face and gut. It wasn't before long when Max found himself on his knees, cradling his stomach. Blood fell from his mouth as he gasped for air.

"Do you like that? Huh, mother fucker! Do you?!" his father yelled. But by know Max's father's yells became muffled. He grinned to himself as he felt the urge to pass out about to take over. The feeling of quiet, and nothingness sounded so enticing, he could barely wait.

But before he could pass out, he felt a strong tug. His father was pulling him to his feet by his hair. The pain waking Max up, pushing him way from the numb feelings that were about to take over. He was then dragged towards the darkened hallway. Max had a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what was going to happen next. He tried to pull away from the strong grip that kept dragging him through the darkness. The deeper they went into the darkness, the quicker his heart raced, and the more frantic he became.

"N-n-no. Dad. Dad, please." Max pleaded, tugging against the grip. "Dad….d-dad…" he could feel hit tears stream down his cheek and his struggling stopped, knowing there was no way out.

It was completely dark, but the scent of booze was overwhelming. Max knew now that he was in his father's room, once shared with his gracious mother, may her soul lie in peace. _Imminent _was all that ran through his mind.

Max was forced down onto the bed. Bouncing from his back onto his stomach. Meaty finger found their way to the hem of his jeans.

Please.

The fingers than traced their way to the front of the jeans, finding their way to the button. They were undone. Quicker than Max expected, his pants were off, and his underwear removed.

"W-wait!" Max tried to reason with his father.

"Shut up!" A fist came in contact with his cheek as he was silenced.

The sound of pants being struggled off was heard behind him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to think of himself somewhere else. Anywhere that's not home. With his father. In a dark room. With his pants off.

The touch off skin made Max's skin crawl in disgust. He covered his mouth with his hand as his father's manhood slowly made its way to the entrance, and intruded.

"Hah!" max cried out. It's been a long time since his father had done this to him. His entrance was now to its regular size. It was like the first time his father had rapped him when he was younger.

The thrusts didn't start off slow. They were anything but slow. Max's father's erect burrowed itself deep into Max painfully, making him cry out. The thrusts only got harder and faster from then on. Max could hear his father panting behind him, as he actually enjoyed being able to ejaculate into his son. With a loud grunt, and a final thrust, his father was done.

"See you in the morning," he grumbled as he waddled out of the room, but Max was already out like a light.


	3. Today

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or the characters that belong to it.

The sunlight slowly found its way through the cluttered shutters, covering most of the window, and into the shaded room. There were no birds chirping. No footsteps could be heard out in the snow. No rustling from within the house. It's as if the world was completely still. And unfortunately Max had to wake up in that silence. He pushed himself up on tired arms. Bone crack in its stiff state; wiping away dry drool from his face.

He ran a shaking hand through his disheveled hair as he let out a shaky breath. The memories of last night, and what his father had done rising up in his mind.

He held back a whimper, moving his hand to his still exposed exterior. The white liquid substance had dried in its place.

A familiar sickening feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach.

Getting up, Max limped his way to the bathroom, stripping himself from the rest of his crinkled clothing.

***

After a hot shower and breakfast Max got dressed for school. He could only imagine now how the teenagers at the high school will stare at him in disgust and then shun him as if he were a nothing but air. He took the large first aid kit from under his bed, placing it on top of his bed, and taking out a roll of fresh bandages.

He bandaged everywhere that was throbbing from last night, not including his ass. He bandaged his neck, placing a black choker over it; moving to his swollen eye next.

As he finished bandaging his right arm he hurried out of his room, his back pack slung over one arm already. He slipped on his shoes that awaited him at the front door.

He locked the door before running outside and slamming the door shut.

Halting in mid step, Max quickly turned on his heel, running back to the door. He checked his pockets.

_Damn it!_

He had left his keys inside, including his lunch and wallet.

"Great…" Max muttered. He continued his way to school. Taking the bus today was definitely out of the question. He already got glares and strange looks on the bus for his mummy look. And today he looked even more like a mummy than usual.

***

Max made it to the school building right when the warning bell rang.

"C'mon Kenny! You're gonna make us late!" Exclaimed a red-head as he passed Max in the hallway.

_Kenny?_ Max's head perked up. That familiar name seemed to be haunting him these days.

He was about to turn around to get a glimpse of this so called 'Kenny'.

But before he could turn fully around an orange dash passed him. Max watched the backside of an orange figure running down the hall and turned into the next hallway.

_It would have been nice to see his face at least_. Max thought to himself as he turned into his homeroom.

It was déjà vu all over again. Everyone in Max's homeroom, including the teacher, turned their attention to the mummified freak. Whispers rose up from the seated students, some giggling, others deciding to ignore him, and some cursing under their breath. Why were they cursing? Max didn't know the real reason either, but it didn't help his ego much.

The homeroom teacher, Mr. Lawson, beckoned Max over to his desk.

"Here. You have been assigned to a new homeroom." Mr. Lawson said, handing Max a folded note.

Max took it, unfolding it to make sure it was legit. There has been a time when almost all of his homeroom teachers from his middle school refused to have him in their classroom. It wasn't for behavior reasons, but because of the way he looked. He got a beating from his father for that when the school called home about it.

Max nodded, refolding the note and stuffing it into his pocket.

As he made his way out of the classroom more whispering and praises could be heard; none that were meant to be secretive.

The weight of his depression was becoming heavier and heavier. Max just wondered about the point where he couldn't carry it anymore and let his tears unload the weight.

Max made it to his new homeroom. Staring at the number on the note before looking back at the same number on the door. He stepped into the classroom.

As if he hadn't even left his old homeroom class, but just walked into the same one with just another teacher, all of the students simultaneously directed their attention at him. The teacher, who was just in the middle of a lecture, stopped, following her student's attention to the new arrival.

"Oh! Hello!" The female teacher approached Max, completely ignoring the fact that most of his body was covered in bandages. He handed her the note, which she glanced at and then shoved in her own pocket. "And what might your name be?" she asked with a white smile.

Max was totally thrown off by the woman's blinding joy and perkiness. He felt like turning around and leaving the classroom that very instant, but disapproved of the thought and stayed.

"M-Max…" Max stuttered, he was unsure if he should say his last name as well.

"Well, okay Max. I'm only the substitute, but I promise you by tomorrow the real teacher will be in." the sub informed him. It was hard for Max to look at her for her bright blond, fluffy hair was like its own light source.

Max felt a wave of relief overcome him. He wouldn't be able to handle an overjoyed teacher as his homeroom teacher. He'd probably jump off a building, which he doesn't usually consider. He is not the suicidal type.

"Well, just take a seat right here, Max." she instructed, guiding the younger male with a hand.

Max got a seat at the last row, at the back of the class. He could still feel some eyes on him, but he stared at his desk, hoping that the staring would end soon.

But the torture didn't stop there. The sub kept calling on him to answer questions that didn't seem to make complete sense. At first Max thought it was just because he was new in the class, but after paying attention for a while, he noticed that she would call on all of the dark, and depressing looking students as well. But she mostly picked on him. It was pure torture. Max wasn't used to speaking out in class. And when he didn't know the answer to a question that was asked to him, or when she called him by a pet name he couldn't help but flush and stare at his desk in embarrassment.

Homeroom was finally over. The torture had finally ended. But Max would still leave the classroom very uncomfortable and confused, for the sub had winked at him and licked her lips when the bell rang.

Max was just about to grab his bag and leave, wanting to forget about the sub when his desk was suddenly surrounded by students.

Max could feel his stomach tighten and stir. Was he about to get jumped? Inside the classroom? Did the kids here hate him so much already?

"Hey." One of them spoke. This teen wore a red and blue hat, and had black hair. "So why did you switch into our class?"

"Are you a fag?" One voice came from within the crowd, but Max couldn't place the voice on the person.

"Are you alright?" One worried girl with long black hair, wearing all pink asked.

"Do you know what a b.j. is?"

Max opened his mouth to answer, but more questions just kept coming. He soon had enough. He simply stood up, which threw off the crowd and made them silence themselves, grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

He wasn't surprised of all of the questions he had gotten referring to his bandages, but the kids in that class were pretty strange. They asked the weirdest questions. _"Do you know who Michael Jackson is?"_ was one of the questions that freshly came to mind. It kind of made him feel better about himself that he was in a class full of others who were almost on his level of weirdness. They almost made him feel normal.

Max felt like he could finally breathe. The crowds of students around his desk made him feel nauseous.

The rest of his classes stayed the same. And nothing interesting or harmful happened that would affect his worn-out confidence or shattered social ability.

The rest of the day should be easy.

Max could feel more eyes on him than usual at lunch. It must be because he switched to a new class and now more people notice him.

He decided to spend his lunchless free time on the roof.

School administrators have told students for years now not to go on the roof, no matter what. But of course, kids being kids, they do anyway, or at least that's what Max has heard. But ever since a student jumped off the roof and died, no one has gone up there since.

Max was surprised to find the door unlocked. _You'd think they would lock it after the first accident._ Regardless Max opened the door and was welcomed by a brisk, cold breeze. His raven hair flew up from his face and danced in the air; finding its way back around his head once the breeze was gone. It felt so refreshing. _I think I found my new spot to eat during lunch. _Max smiled to himself.

"Hey."

Max's smile quickly faded.

He turned to find a blond haired boy sitting to the left of the door.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll leave if you want." Max started to turn back around, color starting to flow to his cheeks in mild embarrassment. And right when he thought he had found a good hideaway spot from the other kids.

"No! Stay." The voice called after him.

Max could feel his breathing freeze. The air in his lungs trapped inside. It was as if an angel was speaking to him. Without thinking-but with hesitation-Max stayed. Stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Sit. Sit." The blond patted the concrete next to him. He pulled out a cigarette from his orange jacket, lighting it up and taking a long drag from it.

Max sat down next to him, watching closely as the blond did. It slowly occurred to him that he was now sitting next to a blond stranger, who was killing himself with a cigarette.

"You shouldn't do that." His lips moved unconsciously. He glared at his hands as if to glare at himself in disapproval for speaking out of term.

"Oh, really?" The blond said, turning to him with a smirk.

"Y-yeah. It's bad for you." Max said nervously. He was hating himself for saying something so rude to a person he just met. The first person that actually didn't seem to hate him.

"But it's so addicting. If I quit now, I'll have to find something else to do…" The blonde trailed off, staring at Max intently; a devilish smirk on his lips.

Max looked over at the blond with a confused expression, blushing bright red when figuring out what the other meant.

Max stood up, ready to leave the roof and its dirty-minded resident. His cheeks still a shade of pink. A hand latched on to the end of his jeans, followed by laughter.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez. Can't you take a joke?" The blond continued to laugh.

His laughter made Max's stomach flutter with butterflies, and his skin crawl with a pleasurable sensation.

He looked down at the blond, the other male smiling back at him with a wide grin. Max felt defenseless. He took his seat back down next to the blond.

"So," the blond started, putting out his cigarette. "What's your name?"

"Max."

"You're in my homeroom."

Max looked over at the blond. Max didn't recognize him, but then again he didn't get a very good look at any of the kids in his new class.

"R-really?" Max stuttered. That being the only word that came to mind.

"Yeah. I saw the sub wink at you." The blond stated. Max shivered from the memory, which made the other male laugh. "Yeah, you're probably wanna stay away from her."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your name?" Max asked.

"Kenny."


	4. Convenience Store

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to it.

"Kenny" The blond answered.

"K-Kenny!?" Max exclaimed, his dark eyes widening in disbelief. _Kenny!? _The one name that has been haunting him ever since that day at the convenience store?

Max had turned to the other male, about to say something, but his mind and voice got lost in the blue endless sea that was Kenny's eyes. He pushed his gaze away, his face flushing in a new found shade of red. Completely forgetting what he was about to say.

"Is there something wrong?" Kenny asked, unconsciously scooting closer towards Max.

Max tried to scoot away, staring a hole at the ground beneath him, but he was too busy trying to avoid gazing into Kenny's eyes again.

He thought that Kenny was going to be just some other normal looking kid. Boy was _"normal looking"_ the understatement of the century.

Max's whole body was shaking. He couldn't control himself. He was becoming nervous. More nervous than that time when his father dumped his sleeping body at another town's garbage dump and had to ride home in a taxi with a horny stripper.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked him, inching closer to place the back of his hand on Max's forehead. "Your face is going red."

Max flinched and closed his eye. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to be calm. After a few seconds his face began to go to its original color, with added cheeks of fainted pink. He then nodded to Kenny, trying to be reassuring. But it didn't make the worried look on the other male's face go away. Max's thin figure continued to shake regardless.

"Are you sure?" Kenny pressed on.

"I'm fine…Just cold up here. That's all." Max swallowed, staring at the concrete ahead.

Kenny shrugged the matter off as if nothing happened. He glanced back over at Max, and Max could feel Kenny's eyes on him. Blue eyes were on him longer than he expected.

"Do you need something?" Max inquired, his voice sounding harsher than he wanted.

"No." Kenny stated bluntly with a shake of his head. His blond locks following his head movement.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Max asked, deciding that it was safe to look at Kenny as long as it wasn't directly in the eyes.

"Why do you have all those bandages on you?"

A frown found the dark haired male's lips. He was deciding if he should tell his new acquaintance about his personal life, or to make up a lie.

"And don't give me a lie either." Kenny broke Max's concentration, almost scarring him out of his thoughts.

Max looked over at Kenny with a saddened and confused dark eye. The blond was still sitting strangely close to him. He could faintly feel the other male's breath on his cheek; the feeling bringing back the faint blush back into his cheeks. He moved his gaze back down to the ground, about to hug his knees to his chest out of habit. A hand landed on his left knee before it could reach Max's chest. The raven haired boy gazed up to shining blue orbs.

The face of a blond angel crept close to Max's own face; exchanging breaths. Max's dark eyes widened from the sudden closeness, the brown color in his good eye now visible. His breath was caught in his throat. Was it still Kenny he was looking at? Or, was it an angel that descended from the heavens to take him away from this retched world, the hurtful people, and his abusive father?

The angel's hand cupped his cheek, moving up to comb through his hair. He moved against the hand, feeling uncomfortable by the touch, but blessed at the same time.

"You can tell me. I won't hurt you." The beautiful whisper of the blond male whisked into his ears. For a second that being all he could think of.

His mouth opened, but words failed to form. His fingers gently laced around the angel's wrist and pushed the arms away. He looked away, forcing himself to speak. Catching his breath once again as if all of this was happening in slow motion.

"I can't…."His soft voice trailed off. At first he wasn't sure if Kenny heard him, but he didn't dare look back up at the angel in front of him. Because he knew if he did he would spill everything out, and he didn't need pity from one he just met.

Kenny frowned at him, seeming defeated and frustrated. He was about to speak but the bell beat him to it.

Max got to his feet; brushing off the dirt from his jeans. He looked up at Kenny, the blond only being a few inches taller than him, and did his best impression of a smile. But really deep down Max was feeling pretty shitty. Kenny will probably never talk to him again after that.

Kenny mimicked the motion before saying a 'goodbye' and leaving the roof.

***

It was the end of the day. School was finally over and students piled out of the building and into the streets. All a chatter in their own indigenous lives.

Max gulped, afraid of this evening when his father arrives home. Will he be drunk? Will he abuse him again?

Max scoffed.

When doesn't he abuse him?

A hand landed on Max's shoulder. Spinning around in fear, his breath hitched when he saw a familiar blond grinning at him. Max let out a long sigh, thankful that it wasn't anyone who wanted to cause him harm. He gazed deep into Kenny's heaven-like eyes. So many emotions ran through Max all at once. It was strange. Never have he ever felt such a mixture of feelings at one time; Confusion, happiness, fear, distress, and a warm frizzy feeling that he couldn't describe. He hoped that frizzy feeling was a type of emotion, or else he could just have a medical problem on his hands.

"Hey. Mind if I walk with you?" Kenny flashed smiled at him, not waiting for a reply as he started walking next to the raven haired male. Max blinked to himself a couple of times before comprehending what was going on.

He continued to walk. The feeling of someone next to him as he walked was odd, but not uncomfortable.

He glanced over at Kenny, who glanced over back at him. Max being the first to quickly look away, his cheeks starting to redden.

He didn't understand why or how he was feeling this way whenever Kenny was around. What **was** he feeling? What did you call it when you feel nervous, happy, and sick all at the same time? There has to be some name that you call it. And was it an emotion or a mental condition?

"You're really quiet." Kenny stated, gaining Max's attention.

"I don't usually have someone to talk to." _Wow. That sounded really emo. _Max thought, astonished. He didn't see himself as a depressing goth who cuts their wrist type.

"You must be very lonely then," Kenny said, frowning, "Well, I'm here. You can practice talking with me." He ended his sentence with a wide smirk.

Max chuckled, keeping his gaze in front of him.

"I don't think that's really the problem."

"Then what is?" Kenny asked, stopping in his tracks.

Max found himself stopping as well, looking back at Kenny.

He opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it.

"So that's what this is about…" Max stared at the snowy ground, pausing to let out a shaky breath. "Do you have a problem with me?" he asked, looking back up at Kenny with determined dark eyes. His voice was now suddenly stern.

The blond was slightly confused from the other male's change of mood.

"I….I just want to help you." Kenny confessed, seeming a bit hopeless and feeling a pang of guilt.

"I don't need help." Max said, stressing his voice to stay at its usual calm volume. "If the only reason you're hanging around me is out of pity, then I'd rather walk alone."

There was a moment of silence. The two stood there. The wind blowing icy air around them. Kenny looked at Max with wide eyes, and Max stared at the ground while his hair covered most of his face, covering up red cheeks.

Kenny nodded as if understanding everything all of a sudden. Max just looked up at him in puzzlement, not sure of what the nod meant.

Kenny approached the other male, placing a hand on his shoulder and telling him to follow.

Kenny led Max down the snowy sidewalk, dragging him by his bandaged arm. Max wincing in pain as he felt the bruise on his arm sends waves of pain through his arm.

Max was still confused. Where were they going?

"Where are we going?" Max finally made his thoughts verbal.

Kenny looked back at Max's confused, yet adorable face; his pale cheeks hiding pink skin and his dark eyes full of wonderment. He grinned, looking back ahead.

"We're going to the convenience store."

The answer only made Max's face turn in more confusion. Why were they going there? Again, Max decided to put his thoughts into words and asked Kenny why they were going to the convenience store, but the blond only replied with a: _"to get food, duh." _

They were almost there now. Max could tell. All they had to go was past those two buildings and they would be right in front of it.

But his world went into a sudden spin. He couldn't tell what was going on until his back hit against a brick wall, and the scenery had darkened. A few seconds pasted before Max figured out that he was in the alleyway between the two buildings that led up to the convenience store with Kenny; Kenny was pinning him to the brick wall. He tried to pushing the blond away, but soon found that his arms were pinned to the wall as well.

Max's stared into blue orbs that seemed to have darkened. A shiver ran through his spine as he felt Kenny's breath against his skin. It took a moment before he could gain the courage to speak.

"What are you doing?" His voice shook with terror. His eye scanned the other male, and then the background, why wasn't there anything that he could use to escape, or defend him? There's always something useful in dark alleys in the movies. But this was reality. No escape can be created.

A vision of his father's dark figure and sinister grin filled Kenny's place for a quick second. Max blinking to keep the vision out of his site.

"I want to know…" Kenny inched his face closer to Max, returning his attention back to him.

The other male shivered under Kenny's hot breath. The tantalizing scent of honey mint filled his nostrils, sending another, stronger, shiver up his spine; the reaction forcing his lower half to collide with the blond in front of him. His face flushed from the accidental contact.

This was wrong. The way his body reacted with the blonde's. There was something wrong, but indefinitely right about it. Was he supposed to feel…so…like this…?

"Why are you covered in bandages? Who's been hurting you?"

Max's eye widened, and then narrowed, "This again? I told you I don't want your pity." He growled, struggling against the blonde's grip.

"It's not pity. I want to help you." Kenny held himself from yelling the words.

Max gasped, seizing his struggling to gaze up at Kenny. He almost believed the blond. He continued to struggle.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Kenny yelled out frustration, his grip on Max tightening.

Max's heart started pounding and even more fear started to pour in. He didn't want to get hurt anymore. Even though he wanted to do something all he could do was stare at Kenny with the most pleading eyes the blond has ever seen. Kenny could feel his heart sink at the bottom of his gut from the way Max stared up at him.

Kenny forced himself to look away. His grip loosening as it became hard to stand his ground.

"Why is it…" Kenny forced to look back at Max, now somehow regaining his composure, "Why is it that you're so afraid to let someone help you?"

Max's gaze fell to the chest in front of him, his view of the ground blocked. "I…I've been abused…" The words came out slowly, uncertain, but the truth and anguish behind those words could be heard.

Kenny's eyes widened. He expected as much, but the admitting words seemed to surprise him nonetheless.

"By who?" Kenny pressed on. Letting go of Max's arms and letting them fall to the thinner male's side.

Max hesitated a slight moment, his mouth open but the words too afraid to come out.

Kenny caressed his cheek, encouraging the male to speak.

Max leaned into the hand on his cheek, letting the safe and secure feeling wash over him. He embraced the moment, wanting to carve this moment into his memories.

"My….my dad." Max finally confessed. But he couldn't help the feeling of just officially dragging Kenny into his personal life.

"Your dad did this to you?" Kenny's voice was calm, but on the inside there was a bull loose that was wreaking havoc.

"Don't tell anyone." Max demanded, giving Kenny pleading eyes again.

"I won't." Kenny said, speaking unconsciously. Right now he was thinking of a way to avenge Max.

The silence between them became awkward. Their bodies still pressed against each other. Max squirmed, becoming even more uncomfortable as the silence pressed on.

"A-aren't we going to the store?" Max asked, trying to get Kenny to move.

Kenny shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked down at Max, the boy's red face made Kenny chuckle from the cuteness, which made Max blush and look the other way with a pout.

"Ok. Let's go." Kenny said, grabbing Max by the good arm.

Max nodded in agreement.


	5. Rape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to it.

The two entered the store, the employee's eyes watching them very closely as they searched up and down the aisle.

Max followed closely behind Kenny, the blond grinning at the feeling of the others presence. Just thinking about the heat that was radiating off of Max's body turned on Kenny. But he promised himself that he would be good….for now…

Kenny picked a couple of items from random shelves as if performing a ritual he has done many times over and came to the counter, giving them to the employee to scan and bag.

Kenny's grin fell to a line less than a smile. The employee's eyes kept coming up to look at something behind him. His lips formed a perfect frown complimented with furrowed eyebrows when he found out that the employee kept looking up at Max.

Kenny turned slightly to get a glimpse at Max. He was staring at the floor. _Must be staring at the bandages_, Kenny thought. It was pretty unusual to see someone almost fully covered in bandages to be walking around a store. Turning back, Kenny was disturbed to find a devilish grin on the employee's face. He was staring at Max now with a sickening perverted look.

Kenny felt like socking one right in the perv's face.

But why?

He only knew Max for only a couple of hours and already he feels the urge to protect the guy from everything bad in the world, including the perv grinning right in front of him. But then again, he felt that way the first time he laid his eyes on the raven haired male. That moment on the roof, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave the other male alone.

Kenny glanced back at Max. He seemed uncomfortable. His body was shaking and his dark eyes reflected his discomfort.

Kenny turned with a scowl to the employee, "Are you done yet?"

The employee seemed to jump, his expression turning into one of sudden surprise. He finished bagging the items, Kenny handing him the money and then leaving with Max in hand.

Once outside Kenny turned to Max with a concerned look. Max only replied with a confused one.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Max replied, still confused.

"That guy was checking you out." Kenny stated, trying to keep his voice at a normal volume. But he was truly upset. Why didn't Max tell the guy off? Why didn't he do anything?

"I…" Max's gaze fell to the ground, and a discombobulated sigh left him. "What was I supposed to do? Tell him off?" Max returned his gaze back to Kenny.

Kenny was about to respond but stopped. When Max puts it like that it does sound a bit….well, impossible.

Kenny then let out a sigh. "Well, it's getting pretty late. Do you think your dad will let you have dinner at my place?" Kenny asked his voice hopeful.

Max frowned. He wanted to accept the offer, but knowing his dad he'd probably get beaten later for it, and he looked like a mummy enough as it is.

Sadly, Max had to shake his head to the offer, "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Kenny reassured the raven haired male. "How 'bout I walk you home?" Kenny suggested, starting down the sidewalk. He stopped when Max didn't follow.

The last thing Max wanted right now was have someone find out where he lived. He didn't want Kenny to see what a big dump he lived in. And what if his father was home? He'd more likely beat him right in front of Kenny.

Max gazed up at Kenny, hesitating before speaking. "No, it's okay. I can walk myself home."

He started pass him, praying in his mind that Kenny would let him go without any fuss. But the blond spoke.

"Is it because of your dad?"

Max froze in his tracks. He didn't know that the mention of his father had a greater effect on him when spoken by someone else.

By Kenny.

He took a second before turning around to face the blond. Opening his mouth as words struggled to come out.

"Just…Not today." Max sighed. He couldn't tell if he just lied to Kenny or if he was actually speaking the truth. There was no way he'd let Kenny go over to his house in the state it's in right now. And he'd definitely never bring him over when his father was home.

Kenny didn't move; Max becoming concerned by his lack of motion. Then the blond looked up at him with a forced smile.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." He waved at the raven haired male and started his own way home.

"Wait!" Max yelled. Startled by the volume of his own voice. He didn't even know that he could speak at such a volume.

Kenny turned to him, and Max found himself staring into blue orbs again. He suddenly found it hard to swallow as he tried not to make a fool of himself.

Too late.

"Be careful…" Max sputtered out, his mind jumbling up words and throwing them out of his mouth. "…O-on your way home…t-that is." He wanted to slap himself, but that would only make him look crazy. Not that Kenny didn't think he was crazy already. At least that's what Max thought.

Kenny gave him a warming smile, that made Max's heart stop, nodded and said "you too." And continued on his way down the street.

Max opened his mouth, gasping cold winter air, once Kenny was out of sight. He placed a hand on his beating heart.

_What just happened?_

Max started his walk home thinking about the day's events. Most of those events revolved around Kenny. Max's heart seemed to flutter every time he remembered how close Kenny saw to him at times.

He shook the fluttering feelings out of him before entering his house. His father's car was parked in the drive way. He gulped, hoping his dad wasn't drunk tonight. And if he wasn't drunk he was always grouchy.

Max opened the door slowly, finding his father in the living room watching TV. His father rested in a worn out arm chair. All the other furniture in the living room was removed when his mother passed away and sold; that's including the small wooden shelf that used to be there, a wall clock, the couch, and picture frames that hung on the wall- all of the photographs were burned. Now all that was left was the arm chair his father occupied and an end-table that was used for holding beer and unpaid bills.

Max passed his gurgling dad. The man saying incoherent things as he took another sip of his beer.

"Have a good night, faggot." The man mumbled with a chug of his beer.

Max let out a long sigh of relief, taking a seat on his bed and letting his hands shelter his face before running up into his dark locks. He was thankful that his dad didn't yell or beat him. It was rare, but it gave Max the safe feeling of being in the clear.

Max stood up, stripping himself of his jacket and shoes. He grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom.

After his shower, as he was drying off a loud thump and the shattering of glass could be heard from the living room, the sound failing to rise any concern in the teen. Max walked out, a towel tight around his hip, he peered down the hall, spotting his father lying down on the floor.

_Not again_, Max thought, shaking his head at the familiar sight.

He didn't see any blood on the floor, which meant his father, was just trying to get attention from him. Max found out the hard way to ignore his father whenever he did this. And he left the man on the floor and went into his room.

Max got ready for bed, putting on a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt. He crawled into bed, making himself comfortable before turning off the light.

Max awoken in the middle of the night with a start. His breath was leaving him in short gasps. _Was it a dream? No. A nightmare._

Parts of Max's nightmare flashed before his eyes. The image of Kenny's lifeless body on the side of the road. Max's father coming into his room and…

Max quickly turned his head to his left. His bedroom was open. He clearly remembered closing his door before going to bed. He glanced around in the darkness. Everything seemed to be in place. He could check off 'Robber' from his list.

Max kept searching the darkness. Maybe it was that cat from the other day. Max shook that idea from his mind. _Cats can't open closed doors. _Searched the darkness for a little while longer before he found what had came in. His eyes widened in terror, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Look 'in for me, boy?" a haggard voice came from the big, dark figure.

Max could smell the alcohol from where he was sitting. It tainted his lungs and made him want to barf.

The dark figure of his father crawled closer. Climbing up onto the bed.

Max tried to crawl backwards, but hit the wall instead.

"Thought you could ignore me, eh? Thought your old dad isn't so important, eh?" His voice gained in volume. "Hmm!?" He grabbed Max by the neck, shaking him a bit before picking him up and throwing him back on to the bed. "I'll show you how important **I** am!" he yelled.

Max yelped as his father turned him over onto his stomach. He tried to pick himself up on his elbows, but was pushed back down from above.

Max whimpered as he felt meaty hands free-roamed all over his body. One went into his boxers and the other trailed up his shirt to pinch a nipple.

"Ah! N-no!" Max cried, trying to force the hand out from his shirt.

"I'll split you in half." His father grumbled, pulling off his son's boxers.

Max kicked in response, but his father had him expertly pinned. Max was surprised. His father used to wrestle in high school-one of the best too. But he was kicked off the team for being a bit too aggressive with other players. He was even that way with his own team mates during practice, but more sexual.

Max cried out as what he feared the most happened. His entrance was breached by his father's thick intruder. He could figure out how something so wide could fit through a hole so small, but then again that was the exact reason why it brought immense pain to his backside.

With every thrust and groan his father gave Max cried even more and dug his face as far into his mattress as he could, hot tears forming and rolling down his red cheeks.

A hand wandered to Max's penis, the meaty hand wrapping its sausage fingers around the length. His father wanted them both to come together.

Disgusting.

Max brought a hand up and pushed it away, but the meaty hand was persistent. Max kept fighting it off until a quick and hard thrust made him gasp. Arching his back in pain and letting out a small cry that could easily be comprehended as lust in his father's mind.

The forty-something year old grinned. Repeating the motion at least five more times before he pulled out of his son and came all over his bed. Max laid still in his bed, gasping and exhausted. A slight shiver of pure pain would roll up his back every now and again. His father stared down at him, grinning at his accomplishment and the mess that he would make his son clean up. He rolled off the bed, pulling up his pants and muttering something to his son before leaving for his own bed.

Max watched as his father left the room, hot tears still streaming down his cheek and onto the bed. He then cried himself to sleep, hoping his day would be much better tomorrow.

-------

Kenny had a great morning so far. And the only thing that would make his morning even better was if he could see his new blushing friend.

He arrived at the bus stop. Waving at his three friends as he approached them.

"Hey Kenny." Kyle greeted him.

"Yeah, hey Ken." Stan said.

"Yeah." Eric grumbled, absorbed in his new videogame for the PSP.

Kenny took his place next to Eric like he always does, tempted to look over the fat boy's shoulder and see what e was playing. But he decided not to. Letting his eyes drift on the slowly passing clouds in the sky.

"Kenny?" Stan's voice seemed to drag the blonde's attention away from the clouds.

"Yeah?" Kenny's muffled voice came from behind his parka.

"A-are you okay, dude? You're happier than usual." Stan said, concerned.

"Yeah. You've been sighing in a dreamy way for ten minutes now. What's up?" Kyle added, seeming even more concerned than Stan.

Kenny looked at the two with an expression of puzzlement. Had ten minutes already pass? It felt more like two minutes to Kenny.

"No nothing's wrong." Kenny shook his head.

"Well, you're acting kind of strange. Ever since yesterday after lunch." Stan noted. "You even went off on your own after school."

"Kenny, are you doing drugs again?" Kyle's voice lowered at the mention of drugs, looking up and down the street.

"No! No. It's not drugs this time." Kenny waved his hands in defense. He has done drugs in the past…a lot of drugs now that Kenny thought about it, but Max was more than a drug…he was a person.

"Then what is it?" Stan pushed on.

"I…I met someone…" Kenny confessed.

Kyle and Stan both seemed to have lightened up a bit. Now that they knew that Kenny wasn't on drugs again.

"Wait. It's not a stripper is it?" Stan asked.

Kenny face-palmed himself. It was stupid to hear Stan say that, but it wasn't illogical.

"No, he's not a stripper." Kenny assured him.

Kyle and Stan exchanged expressions, then turned back to Kenny.

"He?" they both said simultaneously.

"Heh, heh. Kenny, you're a fag." Eric joked.

The bus finally came and Kenny was glad, he wouldn't have to explain himself on the bus where it was crowded and noisy.

He has had sex with multiple girls in the past, and boys for that matter. So why was it so hard for Stan and Kyle to accept that he actually likes another guy.

Wait, _likes_? Kenny was so confused now. Did he want to date Max, or _do_ him? Last night he wanted to protect him, but when on the room he wanted to have graphic sex with him. Kenny has never wanted to do both for a person. It was always one or the other. Was he sick?

Kenny found himself checking his temperature with the back of his hand.

When in class Kenny was disappointed to find Max not present in the class. All period it was nagging at the back of his mind.

_Where's Max? What happened to Max? Did his father do something to him? _

Soon Kenny found himself raging with anger as his thoughts kept leading him towards what Max's father could have possibly done to him when he got home.

The homeroom seemed to last longer than usual. Kenny would glance over to the door, or Max's empty seat. It was mind breaking! What the hell happened to Max!?

During fourth period Kenny took the hall pass and headed for the bathroom. He had to clear his head before he went completely insane.

He splashed cold water against his face. Drying his face and heading back for his classroom. As he walked down the hallways a pair of gossiping girls passed from his homeroom passed by,

"You know that knew kid in homeroom?" One with brown short hair said.

"The mummy kid?" the Red haired girl giggled.

"Yeah, I heard he gets beaten up after school all the time."

"I heard he got ran over by a car on the free-way," the red-head giggled again.

Kenny slowed his pace, glancing back at them as they continued their way down the hall.

Now Kenny was even more concerned. He got back to his fourth period class, grabbing his stuff when the bell rang for lunch. He head for the roof, hopefully he could think more clearly with some fresh air.

As he opened the door that lead to the roof Kenny was surprised to find a familiar figure sleeping on his side, facing away from him.

Kenny's heart did a back flip. Oh, how happy he was to see the raven haired male. He was about ready to pick up the slumbering boy and dance, but he held the urge.

He placed his bag down, noting not to wake up the other male…at least not yet.

He crawled to the other male, stalking him as if he were his prey. He leaned his head down taking in the sweet scent of homey and vanilla. He then licked the pale cheek, waking the once sleeping male with a start.

Max flung up as something soft and wet ran across his cheek. There was a blur of blond and orange as he turned to sit himself down in front of his tormentor. The familiar angelic laughter that erupted seemed to calm his heart.

"K-K-Kenny…" Max sighed. "You scared me shitless." Max couldn't help but smile at the laughing blonde, his cheeks becoming pink.

"Ah….I'm sorry, but that was too good." Kenny chuckled the last of his laughter. "What are you doing up here on the roof?"

Max's gaze fell to the ground, he didn't want to reveal the truth, but Kenny knew when he was lying. It was like a super power.

Max opened his mouth to reply but his voice didn't come out.

"Never mind that," Kenny said, closing up the gap that separated them, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Kenny asked, placing a hand on the other male's cheek.

Max flinched, Kenny's hand had good intentions, but Max could help flinching, especially after last night.

Kenny frowned, wondering what could have happened. But one thing was sure in his mind. It had something to do with Max's father.

"C'mon I got something for you." Kenny said, getting up, brushing the dust from his pants, and then heading towards his bag that he left next to the wall. Kenny took his seat. The same spot he was sitting at yesterday; and Max slowly followed, limping slightly as he grabbed his bag and sat down next to Kenny.

Kenny pulled out his lunch box and pulled out a plastic bag with a sandwich inside, handing it over to Max.

Max gazed at the sandwich. Food. Something he hasn't had in a long time. He actually just noticed that he was hungry.

Max was about to open it, but then shook his head, disapproving of his selfish actions.

"I-I can't take this."

"Sure you can. I have one too." Kenny grinned, taking out a second sandwich he had stored for himself.

Max smiled, at least they both had something to eat. Besides it would be rude to deny food from a friend….wait friend…? Did this mean they were friends now?

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kenny asked.

Max glanced over at him and then to the sandwich. He nodded and opened the plastic bag and took out the sandwich. He took a bite from it, chewing it slowly as his taste buds were attacked.

"Wow. This is the best sandwich I've ever had." Max exclaimed, taking another bite.

"It's just a plain sandwich." Kenny said, looking at Max with a strange expression.

"Well, it's the best sandwich I've ever had. What's in this?" Max asked, his eyes becoming wide with excitement.

This was the first time Kenny has ever seen the other male in this state. What was it about a plain bread and bologna sandwich that made Max this way?

"Bread, bologna, and mayo," Kenny listed the ingredients. "You are all sorts of strange, my friend." Kenny said finishing off his sandwich.

Max blushed. He said it. He said _'Friend'_.

"So what's up with the limping?" Kenny asked out of the silence that fell between them.

"What?"

"You're limping. Why?" Kenny seemed to hiss out his question.

"My back just hurts. T-that's all." Max lied. He felt ashamed that Kenny could call him his friend, but all he could do his lie to his face.

"Does that include your ass?" Kenny asked, staring ahead of him with a serious expression.

Max gazed at him. Kenny's blue eyes were a stormy ocean. He looked away.

"I'm sorry." Max muttered.

"Don't be sorry!" Kenny yelled, his sudden outburst frightening Max. He stood up, finding it hard to sit down any longer. "It was him, wasn't it? Your dad. He…he…" Kenny trailed off, finding Max close to tears and his body trembling.

"Yes." Max let a tears ride down his cheek. He stuffed his face into his arms to hide the rest of the tears. "He…he did it again…" Max's muffled cry caught in Kenny's ears.

Everything always seems more shocking whenever Max says it himself.

"Again…?" Kenny repeated.

His eyes widened, and then fell to the ground. He felt like shit. A shitty jerk who just made someone he probably have deep feelings about cry.

Kenny knelt down beside Max, embracing him.

"I should be the one sorry." Kenny whispered. "What did he do to you?"

Max trembled in Kenny's arms, finding it hard to regain himself.

"I-I couldn't stop him, b-b-but I tried. But he got angry and then…" max trailed off as he spoke into Kenny's parka.

Kenny wanted to cry with him, but could find a single tear to shed. So he held Max up against his chest until he stopped crying.


	6. Saving A Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters

**Author's Note:** Sorry this one took so long. I was planning on finishing it and posting it up the other day, but I had no time. My apologies.

Max finally stopped crying to Kenny's relief. The raven haired male seemed to have fallen asleep.

Kenny decided not to awaken the slumbering male when the bell rang. It didn't really matter to him if he skipped class, besides spending the remaining school time with Max was worth the class skipping.

A light groan left Max as he shifted in Kenny's arms. The blond watched as the fragile being in his arms shifted to a comfortable position. Gazing down at Max made Kenny feel intensely strong, yet very weak at the same time. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if anything terrible happened to Max—something terrible **did **happen to Max. And Kenny had no idea what to do to prevent it from happening again. This was clearly not the first time this has happened to Max, and the thought of Max's father grabbing him, and doing such unspeakable things to him made Kenny's eyebrow furrow in disgust.

"You're not going to fifth period?" the soft voice asked.

Kenny gazed down at the boy in his arms. The soft skin under his eyes red and puffy from crying, and the red color that filled his cheeks were slowly disappearing. He placed a hand on the uncontrollable dark hair that seemed even more unruly than usual.

"I don't want to leave you." Kenny answered with a soft voice.

Max's eyes opened to gaze up at the blond. His heart stopped and then exploded. He could have sworn he just had a heart attack. He couldn't think properly.

Once his heart started beating again he sat up in Kenny's lap, the blonde purring behind him. Max blushed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He let out a yawn and tried to move off of Kenny's lap, but was captured in a rope of arms.

"Are you doing anything after school?" Kenny asked out of the blue, placing the side of his face against Max's back.

"…No…"

"Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure…"

And with that answer the whole afternoon was set. Kenny was glad that he was going to be able to spend a little more time with Max. The blond smiled to himself. Max had something within him that he didn't want anyone to see, but that isn't what's attracting him to the raven haired male. It's something much deeper than that. But for now Kenny had decided to do his best from preventing any further harm to his new…..Friend?

***

The two walked out of the school right next to each other. Most-almost half- of the school were watching them as they left.

Kenny held his head up high and proudly, while Max almost dug his head into the ground.

"Why are they staring at us?" Max asked.

"Eh….well…" Kenny trailed off. He didn't seem so proud of himself all of a sudden, and Max could tell.

"What? Is it me?" Max inquired.

"No. It's…me…" Kenny ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"What did you do?" Max asked, truly clueless.

They finally got off of school campus. They both could now breathe easily without the pressure of a thousand eyes pummeling them. Coming to a cross walk the two males let out a sigh, only a couple of blocks and they would be at Kenny's house.

"So, you still haven't answered my question." Max was now glaring darts at the blond. If it was something terribly horrendous he was about to kick some serious ass.

Kenny struggled under Max's glare.

"I'm kind of known as a sex whore. There I said it." Kenny crossed his arms to his chest. It wasn't really something you could be proud of, but at least he told Max the truth than letting him find out on his own.

When Kenny looked over to see Max's react, there…really wasn't a reaction.

"So what? You can have sex with whoever you want. It's none of their business."Max said, the thought of Kenny being a sex whore really didn't surprise him. He could tell by how touchy Kenny is sometimes. But for some reason the thought also made him a bit upset. Max couldn't figure out the reason why, but either way he still likes Kenny_….As a friend._

"That's not the problem." Kenny spoke slowly he seemed a bit embarrassed for having to explain, "They think that we're having sex…"

"With each other!?" Max exclaimed, his dark eyes widening in surprise and blush started to form on his cheeks. How could he have sex with Kenny? Why did people think that? Did he look like the type?

Kenny tried to stifle his laughter as the frantic Max was amusing to watch.

Kenny stepped forward, into the street.

"It's not like it's impossible," Kenny said, rubbing his hand into the back of his blonde locks.

The crossing light flashed a red hand, signaling crossers to stop, but Kenny didn't see it. He continued his merry way down the crosswalk…His very _slow_ merry way down the crosswalk.

Max glanced over to the flashing red hand, his gaze then moved towards a speeding truck. As if his life was suddenly put underwater. Max felt himself, in slow motion, grab Kenny from behind and pull the blond back on to the sidewalk. He could hear himself yell something out as he did so. The truck passed only a second later as the two fell to the ground below them.

"What...!" Kenny couldn't seem to from more words. He stared at the street in a daze, leaning back against Max, who had fallen on his back.

The two were gasping for breath. The adrenaline of a near death experience never seemed to bore them. They thought they would be used to it by now. Max with his near death experiences on a daily bases and his beatings by his father; and Kenny with his dying all the time.

Kenny frowned as the thought of not being used to near death experiences crossed his mind. But he didn't blame himself. Near death experiences were more frightful than actual death, at least in his point of view it seemed so.

"You could have died," Max said in one breath, still gasping like a fish out of water. "You should be more careful." He warned.

Kenny didn't respond. He was still in shock. He usually died. This doesn't happen often. He would have been dead and in hell this very second if it weren't for….

"Kenny? Kenny?" Max called out, concern clearly in his voice.

Kenny hadn't realized that Max had gotten up until he saw the raven haired male waving a hand in front of his face.

Kenny grabbed the moving hand by the wrist; Max flinched, as expected.

"I'm fine." Kenny assured, placing on a calm expression and a small smile. "Thanks for saving my life." Kenny said, dusting his jeans off as he stood up.

"N-no problem." Max was trying to hide the fact that he was still shaken from the event, especially at the fact that he actually put his own life in front of a speeding truck to save another.

"I owe you." Right then an idea sparked the motor of the thinking process inside of Kenny's brain. His blue orbs widened as the idea didn't seem to have any flaw. A grin couldn't help put find its way onto Kenny's lips.

Max looked at the grin in slight concern.

"Actually, I owe you my life." The words seemed to escape tender lips slowly, obviously having a deeper meaning than they attempted to reveal.

Max's face twitched at the thought—no! He didn't even want to think of it! Kenny giving his life for a worthless one like his.

Max shook his head vigorously, "No! You don't-"

"But I want to," Kenny interrupted. If Max refused his plan would be over before it even got started. "C'mon, my house isn't too far now. I'll even make you something to eat as a reward for saving me." Kenny threw Max a smile, taking the other male by the hand and dragging him across the cross-walk, looking both ways before crossing this time.

***

Kenny unlocked the door to his second story house. Lucky for him two years ago his dad got a promotion and they were able to move out of their crusty, old sack of a house and move into a now pretty descent second-story house. They even got new furniture and his mom started working again. But even though Kenny's family still has more money they didn't go overboard like how most poor families do. Kenny still brought his ham sandwich and a water bottle to school for lunch. Kenny was proud to be a lower-middle class citizen.

Max stood at the doorway, trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Kenny's house surpassed Max's expectation—Max didn't even have expectations, but he bet that if he did they would be surpassed. Max compared Kenny's house to his own. His house wasn't a two-story one, but if he cleaned up the place for once Kenny's house still seemed to destroy his.

"Make yourself at home," Kenny said as he flung his book-bag towards a random corner of the house and stepped into the kitchen.

Max was looking around the house as if it were a castle. He placed his back-pack down near the couch; inside it was cozy and warm, smaller and a little more cramp than Max thought it would be.

"What's up with you?" Kenny chuckled, drawing Max away from his awing.

"This is the first time I've ever been in a two-story house," Max confessed, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"It's not that big. I've been in bigger two-story houses before."

"You have?" Max turned to Kenny with interest.

The blond just chuckled at the respond.

"Go wash your hands. I'll make you something to eat." Kenny ordered going through several drawers and cabinets.

Max nodded, about to head down an unfamiliar hallway before turning back to Kenny.

"Down the hall, on your left," Kenny answered before Max could ask his question.

_He's in my head!_

Max cautiously walked down the dimly lit hallway.

Why was he walking so slow down a dimly lit hallway at Kenny's house? He didn't really know himself, but he has seen way too many horror films to push aside the feeling of caution. Something always jumped out at you while going down a dimly lit hallway.

He came to a door on his left, the door being two inches too small to actually lead to a room. But nonetheless Max opened it and to his not-so-much surprise it was a broom closet. He gave an insipid gaze at the dark closet.

_He means the second door on my left,_ grumbled mentally before moving on to the next door on his left.

The bathroom was basically the same size as the one Max used at home. It was small, but not claustrophobic small. The tile floors were sparkling and the toilet shone like no other Max has ever seen; no doubt Kenny's mother was actually cleaning the house for once. The only thing that was actually messy was the sink; Max didn't even want to guess what some of the meticulous gunk that stuck to the faucet and the drain was. He took a deep breath and turned on the faucet, being careful not to touch…_Did it just growl at me?_

As he lathered, rinsed, and repeated in the open doorway Kenny appeared. When Max looked up into the mirror and saw the blond devilishly grinning at him he almost fell over the sink in surprise.

"H-hey…" Max greeted, his heart punching a punching bag inside of his chest. He turned off the faucet and dried his hands with a nearby towel.

Arms snaked around his waist and knotted themselves as lips came into contact with his skin. Max shivered as he instinctively took a step back and felt Kenny's chest against his back. He gazed at Kenny through the mirror with a fearful look.

"Wh-what…" Max couldn't bring himself to finish his question.

Kenny's arms tightened around him, pulling him even closer to the warm body behind him.

"Don't worry," Kenny whispered softly in Max's ear. The tantalizing feeling beckoned Max's insides, but on the outside his body stiffened.

"What are you doing?" Max finally got the courage to ask. He was trying with all his might to prevent his body from shaking.

"I'm going to help you."


	7. Hospitality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its characters, Sony, or Play Station 3

**Author's Note:** Apologies again…I've been very busy lately. Actually I'm still pretty busy, but I'm allowing myself to take time off of my work just so I can update the story. Plus I added two extra pages just for you guys! Don't you feel special?

"What are you doing?" Max finally got the courage to ask. He was trying with all his might to prevent his body from shaking.

"I'm going to help you." Kenny's voice was barely above a whisper and Max couldn't help but shiver at the tickling of his breath in his ear.

"What are you talking about?" Max scoffed, trying to pull away from his captor.

"Just relax," Kenny ordered softly as a pressing hand slipped under the 100% cotton shirt Max was wearing.

Max released a small, but audible, yelp. He pressed against Kenny's body, hoping that would be enough to get away from the wandering hand, but he only ended up more flushed.

Kenny, on the other hand, grinned at the reaction; he took in the sight of Max's blushing cheeks in through the mirror. The feeling of knowing that Kenny could color those canvases that are Max's cheeks sent a rush streaming through his body. He absolutely loved it, but he wanted to know how many shades of red he could actually make Max's cheeks.

Kenny's other hand fell from Max's waist to the front of his pants, the raven haired male protesting as he tried to reach for this threatening hand, but couldn't do much. While Kenny unbuckled Max's belt and undid his pants he expertly used his legs to close the bathroom door behind him. He pushed Max further into the now cramp bathroom. Max stumbled over one of the rugs on the floor, but Kenny kept his light figure from actually falling.

Max struggled with a gasp as warm finger tips found a nipple. The gasp turned into a tight groan and a twitch as the fingers pulled and twisted his nipple playfully. As much as Max hated to admit it, it felt surprisingly good. It was starting to become too overwhelming, but that was only one nipple, imagine the feelings when doing the same thing to both of his nipples simultaneously. Max could almost feel it happening to his other one, wanting to moan at the imaginary feeling, but restraining himself.

"You could stop this if you really wanted to." Kenny said, licking up Max's neck as his one hand pulled down Max's pants and briefs. The other male seemed to struggle more, but his efforts were useless. Kenny wrapped his hand around the length of Max's exposed penis. He gently drifted his fingers up and down the piece of work, giving a smirk when a staggered breath left his raven companion, or was he a play toy now? "Just say the word and I'll stop."

Max let out a moan as the gentle hands on him tightened and started long and slow, pleasurable strokes. Max had to breathe through his mouth as his body temperature raised. He was now accumulating sweat. He wanted to say something, to verbally protest, but words were a loss to him. And thinking of the other times he had protested against him father and what had been the result of such actions--but Kenny isn't like that, or at least Max thinks he's not like that. Max had also thought that Kenny wouldn't sexually harass him, but here they are now and Kenny is jacking him off right. Max decided it was safer not to test Kenny by protesting.

Now Kenny was becoming upset. Either Max wanted this, or he was too afraid to say 'no'. He quickened his pace and he could feel the body against him stiffen as Max let out his first full moan. As much as Kenny would had loved to bask in the beautiful sound, he was determined to make the teen reach the edge where he would had to say the word, without scaring the raven haired male. _I guess that's a little too late._

"K-Kenny!" Max moaned.

Kenny snapped out of his thoughts, subconsciously allowing his pace to reach an unbelievably fast and forceful speed while in his determined thoughts. Max had arched his back, unable to control himself, He was soon going to lose it; his rear now forced itself suggestively against Kenny's erection. A pile of dirty thoughts were running through the blonde's mind, but he sustained against his desires.

Max was near his edge. He knew he was. The warm, fluttering notion below his stomach told him so. He struggled once more in a pathetic final attempt, but gasped as his rear made contact with something hard behind him.

This was it. He was being used again. Kenny gave him an option, but fear just got in the way of that. Is that all? Fear? What will happen once Max's comes? Kenny would probably see him for the garbage that he is and send him on his way.

_Of course. _

There was no doubt in Max's mind that said otherwise.

But Max didn't want his friendship with Kenny to end—even if that meant he had to say 'no' to the blond.

But was it too late? Max was about to come any second now.

"K-Kenny…" Max breathed desperately, "No. Stop. Please stop." He begged, holding onto the hands that held him.

Kenny grinned, _it worked._ And as if somebody had pressed the pause button, Kenny's pleasuring hands stopped.

Max felt like he could finally breathe with ease once the blonde's hand had let go of his penis.

"W-why did you do that?" Max asked, his face still flushed as he pulled his pants and briefs back up. He grimaced when his pants felt too tight from his throbbing erection.

"No."

"No?" Max repeated in confusion, glancing over at the blond.

"I wanted you to learn how to say 'no'." Kenny answered bluntly.

Max glared at him as he worked on buckling his belt, but soon dropped his glare, figuring that it didn't matter how long he glared at Kenny; what's done is done, and there was not much he could do now. 'Don't cry over spilled milk' his mother used to say.

Max's eyes went back up to Kenny when he heard a chuckle from the blonde's direction. He pouted as the blond looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Are you still excited, or are you pitching a tent in there?" Kenny pointed at Max's obvious erection. It was painfully noticeable through his jeans. "Here, let me help you." Kenny suggested, stepping up to the erection.

Max took a step back, falling upon the toilet seat in his attempt.

"N-n-n-no! Y-you don't have to. I'll just make a mess." Max's face went red; _did I really just say that?_

A splash of pink colored Kenny's cheeks as well, also shocked at what the other male said.

"Jesus, first I teach you how to say 'no' and now you're using it against me?" Kenny joked, leaning in closer to the blushing male. "Don't worry. I'll do it in a way so there is no mess."

Max closed his eyes, knowing if he looked into those dreamy blue orbs he was going to be trapped and would be forced to comply. He could feel Kenny's eyes on him, and he tried not to squirm under them. Max opened one eye slowly, but was trapped. Max opened his other eye, forcing his sights on the counter next to him. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." Max grumbled.

Kenny's grin widened. He positioned himself in front of Max . He pushed back so Max was leaning against the tank of the toilet, opening his legs and placing a steadying hand on Max's shoulder. Kenny's free hand then cupped Max's erection. The younger male flinched; twisting his hand from one side to another, Kenny started rubbing the erection against the hardness of Max's jeans. Max kept his moans quiet, but Kenny couldn't help but chuckle when one slipped and echoed throughout the small bathroom.

Max gasped as he climaxed in his jeans. His back arched just like it once did when Kenny was behind him, lifting his ass from the toilet seat. He let out an unsteady breath letting warmth envelope his body before it slowly left him. He was confused when he found himself being hugged by Kenny.

"Um…"

"I can't believe you let me do that to you." Kenny said humorlessly. His eyes stared at the wall as he felt guilt overwhelm him. He had taken advantage of Max—what was worse was that he wasn't drunk or high, he was sober and fully aware of what he was doing.

_But it was for his own good—some people gotta learn the hard way--Fuck that!_

Kenny had no right to do what he did, but what really made Kenny worry was how Max was going to react to the whole event-yeah, he seemed fine now, but what if he was really just holding in how he truly felt inside? What if he completely ignored him tomorrow and doesn't even show up on the roof during lunch? Or even worse-what if he never sees Max again. Kenny's heart dropped at the thought, but lightened back up as soon as it fell when Max's warm hand fell to the small of his back.

"So, what do we have to eat?" Max asked, and as if in emphasis his stomach let out a long growl with it.

_So coming makes him hungry?_ Kenny noted, releasing Max from the embrace and standing back up.

Kenny looked down at Max, the younger male staring back at him with a rare smile

Kenny lead Max back to the kitchen, the white counter holding two awaiting plates with sandwiches on them.

Max grimaced as he laid his eyes upon the sandwich Kenny made him. He wasn't hungry at all, the only reason he mentioned food was so there wasn't a lot of awkward tension between Kenny and him, but now his plan lead him to a sandwich that didn't want to be eaten. He sighed inwardly, he would feel bad if he didn't eat the sandwich, Kenny actually to the time and effort…well, maybe not that much effort—it was only a sandwich after all—

"Not hungry?" Kenny asked after swallowing his bite of his own sandwich.

Max flinched out of his thoughts, glance at Kenny and then to his sandwich at hand.

"I guess not…" Max sighed, self-loathing for admitting he wasn't hungry.

" S'okay. You can eat it later." Kenny assured, swallowing the last of his sandwich. "Wanna play some games?" Kenny asked, dragging Max towards his room without waiting for an answer.

"O-Okay…?"

Max marveled at the inside of Kenny's room, well he did try to hide his expression, but he marveled nonetheless.

The walls were painted navy blue covered with posters of half-naked women, and movie posters. There was a tv placed on top of a small end table and in front of it lay a PS3, shiny and brand new looking.

Max gawked when he saw the magical box that could teleport your vision into magical lands, he didn't even get to finish looking at the rest of the room. He stretched out his arms towards it as if to hug a dear friend that has been lost in the woods for ages. He hesitated before placing a finger on the top, wondering if he was worthy enough to place an unholy finger on the majestic box. His arms started shaking at the restraints he was forcing upon himself.

"Go ahead, hug it." Kenny grinned with folded arms.

The restraints have been broken! Max wrapped his arms around the PS3, he felt as if most of his life has been for-filled!

"Do you want to…play a game?" Kenny said slyly.

Max's head whipped around to look at the blonde. _Was he serious?_

"I'm allowed?"

Kenny laughed, taking the PS3 out of Max's hands and casually inserted a random game disc into the game system.

Max sat on the bed behind him. He was so excited, first he got to hug a Play Station 3—and now he's going to get to play one. It was so exciting he almost wanted to blog about it. And Max hates blogs.

Fifteen minutes into playing the game Kenny put in and max already found himself a little bit more than frustrated. _I swear it's like he's using cheats! _

He was almost tempted to start button-mashing, but he was going to be a good sport and—

"What the fuck!" Max bursted, dropping his controller. His avatar suddenly combusted and fell out of the arena. It was so random, so unexpected, so…..Max slowly turned his head to the laughing blonde. "You had to be cheating."

"What?" Kenny got out between laughs.

"You gotta be. I would have totally won if I didn't explode." Max continued.

"No, I didn't cheat. I guess you just really suck at this game," Kenny finally calmed down, "Besides, I don't need cheats to beat a wimpy gamer like you." Kenny smirked, pressing **X **to start a new game. Max grabbed his controller from the floor, growling as he readied himself for the next fight.

In the end Max lost again; this time the raven haired male hanging his head in defeat.

"C'mon Max. It's not that bad to be a loser. I'll let you polish my trophies." Kenny teased with a smile.

Max blushed, he could take the teasing, but with the added effect of Kenny's smile he couldn't hold the colors from forming in his cheeks. What made him blush even more was when Kenny chuckled at his redness. He didn't have to ask, he knew the blonde saw it.

Max sat up on the bed, crossing his arms and pouting to play off the redness in his cheeks.

"One day I will beat your sorry ass at this game and it'll be **you** who will be polishing my trophies." Max grumbled through his pout.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Kenny gave an annoyed laugh, pulling the pouting teen of the bed and on to the floor.

And with that, began the fight for dominance!

Kenny started off with the advantage; Max struggling against his hold. A couple tries and Max succeeded on topping Kenny(to Kenny's surprise). And then Kenny tried to recover his ground, unleashing tickling fingers to the raven haired teen's sides. Max giggled, and wiggled, until he fell over—allowing Kenny to take the upper hand. Max gulped as the once so angelic Kenny was now staring down at him with dominating eyes. Max turned on his stomach to crawl away, but pale fingers hooked to his belt loops. He gasped as he was dragged back, the blonde pinning him against the comfortable carpet. Max turned on his back, gazing up at a panting Kenny, a grin plastered on his lips, and he couldn't help but stop. Max truly felt blessed to be able to experience these different forms of Kenny.

Max snapped out of his appreciation for being blessed when the blonde's head started inching down closer to his face.

Kenny's breath still left him in odd patterns; the heat gliding across Max's cheeks. He shivered as their lower halves rubbed against each other as Kenny moved up so his face eclipsed Maxs'.

Max held his breath, he wanted to say something. He became nervous as Kenny's eyes were half-lidded as his face descended towards him. And soon he found himself starting to close his eyes.

This moment seemed magical; it was perfect in Kenny's point of view. There were other occasions he could think of that would be even better to plant a kiss on Max, but depending on how this was going so far, it was perfect.

Max didn't seem too nervous, and….was that….? Kenny would have thought on it longer on what that look in Max's eyes were, but he didn't want to hesitate, not for even a second.

Only centimeters now, and Kenny noticed that Max was holding his breath, but what would be truly breath taking is when Kenny gives Max his first kiss. His hand went up to cup Max's cheek, sliding them up into his dark hair.

And right when there could barely feel each other's lips, a loud knock came from the door behind them and Kenny's mother stepped into the room.

"Kenny, are you hungry? Me and your father were planning on going out for din-" His mother stopped at midsentence. "Kenny you gotta stop wrestling your friends. One day it's going to get play too rough and someone's going to get hurt, then we'll have to pay for it." She said as she started to turn around to leave. "Oh, and it was nice to meet you, um, Kenny's friend." And with that she left, closing the door and suspecting nothing from the two boys.

Kenny got off of Max, whose face turned completely red during Kenny's mother's intruding. The blonde started laughing as Max struggled to sit up. He was practically shaking all over.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked, his laughter dying down.

"Y-yeah….I should get going. It's actually really late." Max said, standing up.

Kenny stood up as well, he didn't know if he should hug the other male, or show him out? With his other friends they usually just said their goodbyes and left, but Max was different. And since he was different, it made it harder to say goodbye. And Kenny could tell that Max was having a hard time with the two syllable word too.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess." Max said with a wave, heading out of Kenny's room.

Kenny nodded as a response, forcing himself not to watch Max leave. He knew if he did, it would only seem a thousand times harder than it already is. He could feel his heart sank, waiting until the sound of the front door shutting to sit down on his bed and inwardly sigh.

Max sped-walked across the living room, slipping on his back-pack and grabbing his shoes. Trying not to attract any attention. And it worked; he didn't hear a sound from Kenny's mother who was in the kitchen quietly serving herself some coffee.

Max laced on his shoes once he reached past the snowy front lawn; tapping his shoes at the toes as he began his slow journey back to his house. Afraid of his father's reaction once he got home.


	8. Friday Nights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters from the show.

**Author's Note:** I've been busy with Finals lately, so sorry if this update is a bit late.

**Warning:** This chapter does contain more nudity and violence.

**Extra Note:** Edited and corrected

Max treaded across the snowy lawn that sat in front of his small house, he gave a quick glance towards his cell phone; 10:40, probably the last time he'll ever see his cell phone, or anything else for that matter. He nervously reached out for the door knob, the sound of the television could be heard from outside the house, it only made Max even more nervous; the television being on was the sign of his father still awake. _Please be asleep. Please be asleep. _Max pleaded mentally as he unlocked the door and stepped into his father's house.

"Where the hell have you been?" A slurred growl came from the living room.

Max opened his mouth to explain, but found a knot tied in his throat. As much as Max wanted to run back outside of the house and down the street like he was being chased down by Freddy Krueger, he stood his ground as he watched his father rise from his seat in front of the tv and dance his way over to him.

"You think you can just go out and come back at whatever stinkin' time you like. Well, you have another thing comin' for ya if you keep…." At this point Max's father made no more sense, as the bags under his eyes seem to droop a bit more and his father's drunken stupor became of one ferocious and damn ugly expression.

He lunged towards his son, taking Max by his black hair and throwing him to the other side of the room. As his father locked the front door, Max got up, but didn't run away from his drunken father, for if he did his father would chase him down and make his punishment thirty times worse than the original, Max knew that from experience.

Max's eyes widened in fear as his father equipped himself with a belt. He kneed Max in the gut and pushed him to the ground. Max began to struggle as his father's hands attached themselves to his clothes. In mere minutes he was on the dirty carpet naked in front of his abusive father, who had an unreadable look in his eyes. Max couldn't tell if it was hunger, lust, or pure hatred in his father's eyes, but he was afraid he would soon find out.

A strong hand came to place itself on his chest; the belt in his father's hand flung back and came down upon him with such speed that even though Max had prepared himself for the impact it still surprised him as a cry escaped his lips. Three lashes, leaving three fresh marks; one starting from his chin up to his left ear, and two others leaving a large X across his chest. In a second Max found the side of his face pressed against the carpet on his chest. A few more lashes would be an understatement compared to the multiple lashings Max suffered. At one point in occurred to Max that his father was hitting him with the buckle side of the belt. Each strike was accompanied with a whistling sound and a sharp crackle as leather made painful contact with skin. The whole time Max's father screamed nonsense in an unattractive fashion.

Once there was no more whistling sounds, Max dared to peek up from his spot on the floor up to his father who seemed to be rustling with something. He regretted his actions as soon as his eyes lay upon the all too familiar sight of his father's nude body. He turned back to the carpet, muffling a sob as he readied himself for the next hour or so.

Meaty hands grabbed at Max's legs, pulling him towards their owner. He glued his face to the carpet as he was penetrated with such force that only a grown man could posses. Max cried out as teeth and a tongue found the skin on his neck. He tried to shake them away from his sensitive skin, but was reminded that this was his punishment and that he should know better than to resist as his father's penis rubbed roughly against Max's inner walls. He shivered in disgust, and gasped at the pain. No lubrication, no preparation, it was always like this when Max was being punished. The only preparation Max ever gets is when his father is only fucking him out of his own personal needs.

The thrusts were becoming shorter, but the force was still there, and it never ceases to send displeasure up Max's aching spine. His father's groans filled his ears as the older male marked him, and kept up a sloppy rhythm. Suddenly his pace quickened and his breathing came out short. Max was more than sure his father was about to climax, and he wanted to cry as his father's seeds made a mess inside of him, but the abuse didn't stop there.

Once Max's father exited him and stumbled to a stand, he once again grabbed Max by the hair, pulling the teen to his feet. Max opened his eyes, closing them in the first place out of fear that a fist would be heading his way, but once he opened his eyes his fears were confirmed as his father's fist came across his face. If it weren't for his father holding him in place Max would be on the floor, clutching his face.

As the punches flew, Max tried his best to make little to no sound during the whole event, but failed. Every punch seemed to come quicker and harder than the last, and all he could think of was how he was going to recover before school on Monday and how Kenny would react to the sight of him. He dare not even think of Kenny or he would start crying and his father would beat him up even more for shedding tears during his punishments. He wasn't seven anymore, he wasn't allowed to cry during his punishments.

And just like Max hypothesized, it was a little over an hour before his father finally let him go to his room and lay in his bed in pain.

Max's thoughts wandered back to Kenny, the only thing in his life to make him happy….Geez, what was he thinking? He only knew the blonde teen for a couple of days and he's already talking about how happy his _life_ has become.

_Get a grip. _Max hissed, and he squeezed his pillow. He wasn't used to feeling so happy around a person and it was throwing him off. He was usually a very emotionless person, or at least he would seem that way on the outside. He perfected an emotionless expression he would wear where ever he went, but then came Kenny and shatter Max's perfect mask.

And he couldn't seem to bring himself to blame the older teen for doing so. He actually wanted to give him an award.

_I guess I wasn't really happy being emotionless. _Max concluded as he started to drift asleep in his painful, nude state.

During the weekend Max was glad that the red mark that ran from his chin to his ear had disappeared. The same spot still burned, but as long as it wasn't visible to anyone. But one thing that didn't seem to vanish to Max's liking was the wide red mark that glowed on the side of Max's neck. He wrapped it up, treating the mark as if it were any other injury his father has inflicted on him.

Max was satisfied that his father kept his distance so far, it gave Max time to do his homework, clean up a bit around the house. And Max sadly burned his clothes in his backyard, after having them ripped off of him that Friday, Max decided that it was better to burn the memory than to have it haunt him from the rest of his life through his clothes, he would of liked to do the same with the rest of his clothes he wore on the days his father had violated him on, but then he would have no clothes to wear, and he didn't have the money to supply himself with new clothing.

Monday came up and Max was nervous. He complained and created excuses for himself countless times that morning on why he shouldn't go to school that day. His head hurt, he thought fungus was growing in his toe nails, it looked like it could rain, yet he couldn't seem to stop himself from going on that bus and awaiting his destiny at school. He slouched in his seat on the bus. Why was he doing this to himself? It was true then…a piece of his mother resided inside of him, probably the side that yearned for a better education.

He stepped into his homeroom class and immediately regretted it, the feeling of eyes on him-and not just any pair of eyes-beautiful, luxurious, blue pair of eyes. He wanted to melt into liquid so the janitor would mop him up and he wouldn't have to face Kenny, but not all dreams come true, and certainly that one didn't. Darn Disney and their folklore! (Juuust~ Kidding! Wove you Disney)

Max took his seat, his face reddening for some odd reason. He folded his arms on the desk and rested his face in them. He sensed the presence of someone standing before his desk and chose to ignore it, knowing only one person who it could belong to.

"Geez, man. You look like shit." Kenny's heavenly voice came from above.

"Good morning to you, too." Max greeted sarcastically, his voice muffled.

"What happened? Rough night?" Kenny's voice seemed to have actual concern in it, which surprised Max to a new level. Max gazed up at the blonde with his own dark eyes, and his heart leapt when he could see the concern in Kenny's eyes. He stared back down at his desk, ashamed. He didn't feel worthy of Kenny's compassion. "So, are you gonna tell me, or not?" Kenny asked, slight annoyance in his voice, but barely letting it be heard.

"I'll tell you later. I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Max said, daring himself not to look up at the blond angel.

Kenny nodded slightly, even though Max didn't see, and walked back to his desk so he could talk to his other friends.

Class passed slowly, and the time between classes, even slower. Max actually couldn't wait until lunch, where he could actually talk to Kenny and tell him what happened…..if he even had the courage to tell Kenny what happened.

What if Kenny got sick to his stomach and decided that he never wanted to be around him again? Or if he hated him for being so weak, and letting his father do that to him? _Didn't I have similar worries like this before? _Max pondered as he made his way up the stairs that lead to the roof.

He was awakened from his thoughts when a light breeze blew across his face as he opened the door to the roof. Kenny was standing a couple of feet away. He seemed to notice Max as the raven haired teen closed the door behind him.

Kenny greeted him with a grin, and Max replied back with a failed smile, which brought Kenny's grin to a worried frown.

"So what's up?" Kenny inquired, taking a seat near the wall.

Max sat down in his usually spot which was a foot away from Kenny, but today that small distance seemed longer than usual, and that made Max nervous.

"Uh…" Max's mouth turned dry. Should he really tell Kenny what happened on that night after he left Kenny's house? Max didn't think so. He could hear a little voice inside of him ordering him to lie, but another voice was telling him that there was no point in trying too, Kenny could smell a lie even if the story was good. Max swallowed hard, what was he going to do? The blonde was right in front of him!

A hand rested on Max's shoulder, and he couldn't help but gasp and pull away from the simple touch.

That's when Max glanced up at Kenny and knew that Kenny knew something was up.

"What happened?" Kenny's voice was sterner this time and Max could feel himself about to break down again.

_No! The last time was embarrassing enough; I don't need to embarrass myself even more in front of the only guy at school that talks to me._

"I…." Max's eyes found the floor, and he could feel the words leave his lips, before his brain could even comprehend them, he just hoped that they made sense to Kenny, "My dad did it again. I was home late and so he…beat me and raped me…."

Could that sentence sound any more tragic than it already did?

Kenny seemed nothing else but shocked at first, but then he suddenly got up and his expression changed.

"Max, where do you live?" Kenny's voice was low and his voice shook with…..uh, oh!

"W-why?" Max almost didn't want to ask, he stared up at the shaking blonde, but he couldn't seem to get up to calm the teen down.

"Just tell me."

"Kenny, it's not a big deal, just calm down-there's nothing you can do anyway!" Max couldn't remember when he got up, but he was now placing reassuring hands on Kenny's shoulder, but the secret motivation was to keep the blonde from bursting down stairs and leaving the school grounds.

"Yes it is, Max!" Kenny yelled, his voice echoing as he placed his own hands on Max's shoulder, who flinched from the sudden movement. "He….He hurt you again! How many times does this make it? How long has he been doing this to you? And how long have you done nothing about it?" Kenny's voice shook with rage. If they could, Kenny's eyes would have turned red with anger and hate. And not hate towards Max, but hate towards Max's father.

"I've tried before! I've tried to run away, to stop him, but it just doesn't work." Max's voice cracked-memories of trying to fend off his father during one of his _"Needy"_ moments, or when he was drunk and felt like beating on Max. "I've tried, and I've decided that it's better to get beaten, than to die."

The word seemed to strike Kenny harder than Max had intended. The blonde's face went pale and he seemed stuck in a nightmare.

Kenny hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. It seemed to confuse Max. He searched for an expression, but after a moment ceased his search and reverted his own expression back to his perfected blank one as he waited for Kenny to say something.

Kenny's head slowly came up, the hands on Max's shoulder tightening their grip slightly.

His eyes were unreadable as they leaned closer, and Max could feel the heat from Kenny's breath against his own lips. Despite the fact the Max was ready to faint from the sudden closeness of Kenny's lips, he kept his perfected mask on and showed no emotion.

And in a panted whisper Kenny said: "Max….I….."


	9. Appearing Mysteries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters from the show.

A/N: Kay, I know most of you thought I would update more during the break, but I'm a winter animal, not a summer. But I guarantee you that by the time school starts up again I'll be updating more. So expect to see more chapters soon.

"Max….I….." Kenny trailed off for only a moment, taking the chance to stare deeply into Max's dark, hiding eyes, "…I want to see what's under your bandages…."

The words seemed to hit Max's face and then fall to the floor.

"What?" Max said confused. He stared innocently back at Kenny with a blank expression.

The cute face Max made only made it harder for Kenny to repeat himself.

"I want to see under your bandages."

There was a long pause, when suddenly Max turned around quickly as the words finally made sense to him. He tried to run away, but Kenny held him back by the shoulders. They both fell to the floor, Max on top of Kenny, but the slightly younger male didn't halt his escape. They were soon wrestling around on the floor, Max trying to crawl away, ignoring the pain his bruises were sending him, and Kenny trying to strip him of his clothing and bandages.

"No! Get off!" Max whined, as he was pinned to the floor. Both hands being held down above him by one of Kenny's hands, as the other one hurriedly stripped Max of his clothing.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I'm trying to help you!" Kenny said while Max struggled under him.

"N-n-n-no!" Max whimpered, he got his hands free and was trying to sit himself up so he could fix his tussled clothing. But Kenny was sitting on top of him with his jacket already skillfully off, and his shirt just about to expose his nipples. At that moment Max could feel himself starting to panic, the image of his father stripping him at home came to mind and Max thought he was going to be sick, "Please, Kenny…." Max pleaded, suddenly out of breath.

The tears threatening at the corner of Max's eyes halted Kenny in his attempt, taken aback from Max's sudden plea. He retracted his hands, watching as the slightly younger teen sat himself up with shaky arms as he attempted to put his jacket back on.

"Max, I…" Kenny started, spotting a strange mark on Max's slender neck. He drew his face closer to get a better look; Max tensing at the sudden closeness. "What's this?" Kenny inquired tugging at the loose and revealing bandages. He withheld a gasp as the rest slipped away, revealing the large, swollen mark that tainted Max's pale skin.

Max gasped, slamming his hand over the mark, remembering the large mark his father left on his neck.

Kenny's pale face was still at first, then wrapped into an expression of disgust.

Blond bangs covered angelic eyes as dark words left tender lips that shared the same face.

"**He** did this to you?" Although it was a question it came out as a statement. It was a fact, and nothing Max said or did could stop it from angering Kenny. He was beyond angry, he was beyond pissed, it was a level of hatred and fury that Kenny has never experienced before.

And at the moment Max wasn't able to speak, react, or think. He wanted to run, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything. It never solved anything. He held back the urge to cry, he was only able to stare up at an angry blond with teary eyes.

Max felt disgusted as well—disgusted with himself; Letting his father do something so horrific to him for so many years. And disgusted that Kenny knew such a horrible secret.

They sat there for a moment. The air seemed to freeze, and the outside world seemed like it was all part of their imagination.

They both snapped out of their state as the school bell rang. Max rushing to his feet to gather his thing, he couldn't help but notice how awkward the silence had gotten between them. Kenny got up eventually, picking up his back-pack and sliding it over his shoulder. Max cautiously glanced over at Kenny, who didn't seem fully out of his daze. Max decided it would be better to give Kenny some space as he turned around towards the stairs. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you after school, okay?" Kenny reassured as Max spun around to meet him.

Patting Max's shoulder before heading down the stairs to class, Kenny tried a smile before out of sight. The sudden mood change caught Max off guard. He really didn't know how to respond to it, ergo he didn't do much to respond. He stared down the stair Kenny was walking down just a moment ago. For some strange reason Max felt like he was going to be sick.

Time seemed to stop and harass Max as it ticked it's way to the end of the day. But all at the same time it didn't seem to go slow enough. Max was mixed with emotions as he waited for the day to end. He wanted to go home, but he was nervous about meeting Kenny afterschool.

_Damn it! Go faster! _Max hissed mentally as he glared at the clock.

_Wait, don't go that fast!_

There it goes again, his mixed feelings; and Max hated feeling this way. Why did his life have to be all that more complicated now, and at the same time feel like heaven whenever Kenny is around? Max wanted to bang his head against the desk, he actually almost did. His fingers rubbed against the bandaging around his neck as he took another glance at the clock. Ten more minutes of school. God! Ten more minutes of school.

The bell rang and Max jolted out of his seat while his heart started racing in his chest, but then took his time picking up his bag and collecting his things. He went even slower on his way out of school. He half expected to see Kenny waiting for him at the entrance, and half of his expected to wait for him. But what he didn't expect was to find three male teens staring right at him at the entrance. At first Max thought they were staring at him, until he moved over to the other side of the entrance and then knew they were staring at him. He averted his eyes, searching for Kenny somewhere near the crowded sidewalk, until they approached him. Max's body turned to stone.

"Hey," the red head greeted.

Max turned to them, but wished he didn't. He recognized all three of them. They were in his homeroom class. Whenever he entered the class he saw them and Kenny talking very intently to each other.

"Um…" Max scrambled his brain for words.

If his face was showing an uncomfortable and nervous expression, the other three didn't show any signs of noticing.

"I'm Kyle, this is Stan, and that's Cartman," The red head introduced the three of them, "We've noticed that Kenny has taken a liking to you…"

Now that took Max by surprise. His eyes widened as he was suddenly interested in what the red head, Kyle, had to say.

"Yeah, we've seen you guys hanging out together the other day." Stan pitched in.

"Whatever. You guys lets go get a hamburger or something, I'm totally bored. This kid is Laaaame." The fat one said. Max ignored him, turning his attention back to Kyle, who seemed ready to either beat the shit out of Cartman, or start talking again.

"Well, we wanted to thank you for getting our old Kenny back."

Max was confused now.

"You see, Kenny used to date this one chick. But…well….it's kinda of a long story. But in the end she had to move and she broke his heart, and after that Kenny wasn't the same for a long time…" Kyle tried to explain.

"Yeah, and now that you've come along Kenny is back to his old self." Stan finished while Cartman yawned in boredom.

"Well, we gotta go. See you around." Kyle said as the three of them made their way to where ever they were going.

Max found himself confused again. About what? He didn't actually know himself, and that's what confused him even more.

But the thoughts ran out of his mind as Kenny stepped out of the school building.

Max waited patiently as Kenny came down some steps, the blond waving at him with a cheery smile. Max let out a quiet sigh of relief as Kenny's mood seemed brighter than the last time they saw each other.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Ready to go?" Kenny asked, leading the way off of school property. "So, are ya hungry?"

"Uh-um….Not really…" Max said, rubbing his tummy as if it'll answer him. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kenny exclaimed, rubbing his own.

They walked a minute it silence. Max was contemplating if he should mention that he met his friends today. He decided it wouldn't hurt to mention them, so that's what he did.

"I met your friends today."

Kenny looked over at him in wonderment for a brief second, "Really?"

"Yeah. They seemed…." Max's scrunched his face as he looked for a word to describe the situation, "… relieved, and a bit grateful."

"How's that?" Kenny inquired.

"They thanked me." Max got the exact reaction he was looking for, one in the 'thrown off' category.

"Why?" Kenny asked in disbelief. He was feeling a bit insecure now; why would his friends thank Max? What for?

"They said something about you acting weird before." Max tried to think back to the conversation, the one he was mostly confused during.

"Huh?" Kenny seemed to stop. He was digging through his brain. When was he ever acting weird.

Out of the silence Max added with an innocent voice, "they said you broke up with a girl who had to move away."

There was more silence.

And that's when it hit 'em. Kenny finally remembered. Memories of a girl and moments with her flashed before Kenny's eyes; to Max he seemed like he was zoning out. After a minute Max leaned in and waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. That seemed to snap Kenny out of it.

The blond shook his head, trying to make the memories go to the back of his mind, to the part of his mind where he put them there the last time. He didn't want to remember her, he wanted to forget so he could never get hurt like that again. And he did. He successfully had forgotten about her, the pain that he went through, the days suffering. He remembered everything. And at that moment he felt like breaking down and bawling his eyes out.

Max could see that Kenny didn't want to talk about it. He didn't mean to bring something bad up. But, hell, was he interested in knowing who that girl was.

Max and Kenny looked away from each other simultaneously.

Max glanced over at Kenny, he wanted to ask so badly, but he decided he should leave before the urge turns into an action, "Well, I-I'll be going home now." Max said, slowly starting his walk. He froze as Kenny grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him around so they could look at each other. Max practically had a heart attack. Kenny really had to stop doing things like that.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and be careful." Kenny said his face only centimeters away from Maxs'.

"Uh…uh-huh." Was all max could get out as he stared into wondrous orbs of blue.

Kenny gave him a smiled, letting the younger male go. He waved him 'bye' before turning into a convenience store to get something to eat.


	10. Guilt, Love, and Anger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters from the show.

**A/N:** Okay you guys. I hope you've been wondering about that mystery girl Kenny used to date, or maybe you're not and just want to get to the sexy action. All will come at due time! Be patient my young flea-hoppers. Sadly the thought to add her into the story was quite random and one of those "On the spot" kind of things. Don't worry, it won't last too long I promise. Okay….This is getting long enough. Enjoy!

Max paced around his room for the hundredth time that afternoon in his cramp room. He was surprised he could actually pace. He would have been doing his homework by now, or cleaning the house a bit, but the image of Kenny running around with _mystery girl Y_, which is what Max decided to name Kenny's nameless ex-girlfriend, just kept running through his mind. There were so many questions that wouldn't be put to rest until Max got some answers, but he wasn't the pushy type, he didn't want to force Kenny to answer him and make him relive his pain.

With a sigh Max finally took a rest from pacing and slumped down on his bed. He ran a hand through his disheveled dark hair, why did this bother him so much? Is it true that he had gotten his hopes up? Did he really want Kenny to fall in love with him? Did he really want Kenny to share the same feelings he has?

At that moment Max wanted to rip his skin off and bang his head against the wall. He wasn't into all that lovey-dovey 'get in touch with your feelings' crap. He'd rather watch a hobo die in the freezing cold than experience the warm feeling he gets when talking to Kenny, or the way he feels like he's drowning whenever Kenny laughs.

_Oh, please!_

Max was about ready to blow chunks. These emotions and feelings he felt had to stop! He wasn't himself anymore; his usual unemotional, indifferent, stoic self.

_That's it! I'm not hanging out with Kenny anymore!_

The next day Max entered his classroom, feeling a bit nervous and queasy, but not letting it show in any way possible. He did his best to prevent himself from looking over at Kenny without raising any suspicions, but Kenny noticed.

For some odd reason Kenny found it hard to concentrate during class, not that he really does anything during class, but it was still hard. Every five minutes or so he would glance back at Max's desk to find the raven haired teen with his head down. And as odd as it felt Kenny would get angry, furrowing his brows and staring at the teen as if he would suddenly gain ESP and make Max look up at him. But alas, his efforts were futile.

Lunch rolled around and Max was feeling a bit skittish, he didn't want to go to the cafeteria and eat lunch, but he still had to avoid the roof where Kenny was most likely waiting for him and he wasn't about to go to the bathroom and eat lunch like some of the freshmen did, he wasn't a loser-just a loner.

Max sighed to himself, he exited the now empty classroom and entered the hallway; what was he going to do with himself? He wandered the hallways slowly as many thoughts ran through his mind, most of them questions and others scenarios. He soon found himself unable to walk any further, his running mind taking up too much energy. He leaned and slid down against the lockers, making that his official resting spot for this lunch period.

It was funny, actually. Max was miserable and he felt awful without the perverted blond around. He could just imagine Kenny up on the roof, waiting for him, or wondering where he was. Guilt started to kick in as Max tried to imagine Kenny's face and how sad and disappointed it must look right about now.

Max hated this. Why was he feeling so down? Is it because he was back to square one? That he was lonely again? It never bothered him before, why now? The raven haired teen banged the back of his head against the locker behind him out of frustration, causing a loud _CLANK_!

He just wanted the day to be over so he could go home and attempt to live his life the way it was before he met Kenny.

The end of the day came and Max felt like it couldn't have gotten here sooner. He was eager to get home.

He left his last class of the day and made no eye contact to anyone in the hallway, he was staring at one thing and one thing only…..The exit….

The sweet escape of school. The door that allows you to leave hell behind. The fresh light of the sun shone through the open double doors. The closer Max got the brighter it shined. He was actually relieved to see the sun for once. Almost there! Oh, Max could just taste the fresh outside air!

"Max!" The beautiful silhouette of angelic voices formed to create Kenny's voice. Max's face fell as realization came to him, Kenny was coming up behind him, and he turned around slowly on his heel, turning his fallen face to his casual stoic one.

"Hey, Kenny." Max nodded as he greeted the blond.

"I didn't see you at lunch. What happened?" Kenny asked, furrowing his brows as he waited for an answer.

Max started to panic, he wasn't ready to lie to the blond, plus he never thought that he would have to. Worse part about it was that Kenny could tell when he was lying. Max would have to lie and make a quick escape, and that's exactly what the teen did, "I had diarrhea! Yes, and I still kinda do—so I'll see you later. Or not. Great talking to you, bye!"

Kenny stood there staring at what used to be Max standing in front of him. It took a while before he could completely process what had just happened.

_Did Max just ditch me?_

Max made his way down the sidewalk; he must have looked like a mad man as people also on the sidewalk hurried out of his way, not that Max really noticed. He was too busy replaying his getaway from Kenny. His stomach ached as he remembered the confusion in Kenny's eyes. He left like dying.

Out of breath and searching for a place to sit, Max took a seat on a nearby bench.

_Bench?_

Looking up and around him, Max found himself at the park. How he got there, even Max had no clue.

But at least the park was a safe place from Kenny. At least, Max didn't think Kenny would come to the park.

Leaving the thought behind him Max took this time to get his thoughts in line. And not just his thoughts, his whole self. Even though he was trying so hard, his whole being was out of place. He was starting to feel as if a tiny whole had formed right on his chest. He didn't understand himself before. He was feeling so many emotions. Nothing made sense anymore. When he was with Kenny he was all nervous and jumpy, and when he was all by himself he was depressed and in pain.

Max let out a sigh. This whole 'getting his thoughts in line' thing didn't seem to be working. Max leaned back into the bench, allowing his eyes to wander over the scenery around him. The tall thin trees gave off a safe feeling like walls, the sky seemed welcoming enough, the birds chirp as they chased each other, and a guy in an orange jacket was…..was….

_ORANGE JACKET!_

_Shit!_

Max yelled mentally as he threw himself over and behind the bench. He peeked out through the wooden panels; yup, that was definitely Kenny.

_But what the hell is he doing at the park?_

Max watched Kenny through the wooden panels for a while longer, hoping that Kenny wouldn't decide to go sit down somewhere.

Kenny didn't seem to come any closer. Max was actually surprised when the blond stopped and a girl approached him. The two seemed to know each other. Probably friends.

_Or maybe not…._

Max thought as Kenny leaned in to kiss the girl on the lips. As Kenny's lips met hers and parted again, Max couldn't help but feel….envious, jealous, betrayed.

What the hell was Kenny doing with her? Was she some new girlfriend of his? Did Max mean nothing to him?

Fed up with the whole show Max got up and decided to get out of there quick, before Kenny noticed him.

As Max turned to run away, Kenny could see something black move from the corner of his eye. He gave a quick glance over at the figure, then a double take.

_Max? _

The blond teen was about to call out to the black running figure, but he was too far away. No way would his voice reach him now, or maybe it wasn't Max, maybe it was just some random black, running figure.

Something was wrong; Kenny could feel it in his gut. First Max wouldn't even glance at him during homeroom; then he didn't go to the roof for lunch; he ditches him after school; and now Kenny's seeing black figures that look like him. But the worse thing about this whole ordeal is that Kenny felt lonely, abandoned. Why was Max avoiding him? Was it because he knew that Kenny used to have a girlfriend?

Kenny didn't know now, but he was going to know soon.

Max was almost at a loss of breath when he finally reached his house, he opened the front door, panting , when he noticed his father's work shoes in front of the door way. Looking around the house empty beer cans littered the floor; his father's uniform hung on the kitchen counter and one piece of clothing was sticking out of the refrigerator door; all the lights were on, even though it was the middle of the day; painting and pictures of the wall were on the floor; and random letters were found all over the place. How his father could mess up the house in just twenty minutes of getting home still amazed Max. He ignored the mess as he quietly stepped through the battle ground. He locked himself in his room feeling tired, sick, upset, and depressed as Kenny kissing that one girl in the park replayed through his head. He let out a bit of anger as he punched his bed, stuffing his head in his pillow as he laid there.

A moment later loud knocks came from the door followed by a loud voice that could only belong to Max's father.

"Open the door! You piece of shit, open the fucking door!"

Even though the angry man was banging on his door in a ferocious fashion, Max still took his time getting up from his bed and walking over to unlock the door, his mood being the cause of his slowness.

The door swung open just as Max unlocked it, hitting the wall as Max's father entered the room.

"What the hell is your problem? You know my rule about locked doors." His father started, stopping for a reply from his son.

When Max failed to reply his father continued, "I want you to go and clean for John's sake! You do nothing in this house! You live here too, so you have to clean! I pay the bills and-" Max's father seemed to go on, but he just ignored the sweaty pile of screaming meat, passing by him to start his cleaning. He gathered the empty beer cans and placed them in the recycle, he took the scattered mail and placed them neatly on the coffee table for his father to search through later; during his cleaning he hadn't noticed that his father was still ranting on. He was shocked when he was pulled backwards by his collar, forced to look at his father in the eyes.

"Are you listening to me you shit head!" And suddenly Max could hear his father again. "I do all this work for you and you don't even appreciate what I do for you. That's it! I'm sick n' tired of your smug little face!" And with that a fist went flying across Max's face.

The younger male held his left cheek in his hand, the blow leaving a strong after-pain. Another one came while max was distracted, not having any time to brace himself, he fell to his knees. The urge to throw up his nonexistent lunch overcame him. Only water and stomach acid was heaved out of his mouth as he tried to regain his breath. His father weighed his foot down on him, yelling incoherent words Max just couldn't make out at the moment. A second later the weight on Max's back lift and the sound of Max's father storming into the hallway could be heard, next was the slamming of a door being shut.

Slowly Max sat himself up, cringing as his stomach let out small waves of pain. Panting, he struggled up to his feet, arching his back as it set off small pops and snaps. He then trudged his way to his room going directly to sleep.


	11. Heart Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters from the show.

The following morning Max's injuries from the night before came out worse than they appeared. His back was extremely sore, and dark marks tainted his soft skin form where his father had hit him. He bandaged both of them, hiding the one on his cheek and only bandaging the one on his stomach for it made him feel better in a strange way.

Max made his way to his usual bus stop, but found a man trying to pull the bus stop sign out from the ground. He stood there, staring at the man, until he seemed to notice him.

"Oh, hello," The man greeted him as he straightened himself out, "I was just taking down this here bus stop sign cause the bus won't be stopping here anymore."

Max's eyes widened, but only slightly, he wasn't totally surprised; with his kind of luck this was bound to happen.

They stood there awkwardly, Max just staring at the man with his stoic expression while the other male struggled under his stare. And in a nervous effort the stranger gave Max the directions to the nearest bus stop.

Max left the man with a nod and made his way to his new bus stop.

Looking down at the piece of paper with the directions on them, Max hoped that he wouldn't be late for the bus.

"Dude, look who's here."

The familiar voice seemed to catch Max's attention. He gazed up to find Kenny's three friends standing next to what seemed to be a bus stop sign. Max inwardly frowned as he approached the three boys. If Kenny's friends were here than that would mean Kenny would show up soon. Max could only imagine how awkward and embarrassing that would be.

"Hey, whatcha doin' here at this bus stop?" The one that Max remembered to be Stan asked.

Max was about to answer when the fatter one spoke first.

"Aw, man. This fag is gonna go to this bus stop now? Weak."

Max felt like turning around and walking away right then, or throwing something hard at the fat one, either one would have been fine, but he held his ground when suddenly Kyle spoke up.

"Ignore him. He's just an ass. So, what are you doing at this bus stop?" Kyle inquired with a friendly smile.

"Uh…" Max was about to get his words together when they all fell apart when a familiar angelic voice was heard from behind him.

"Hey."

Max froze; he wanted to disappear on the spot. He knew this was going to happen, why didn't he prepare himself for this?

Kenny's blue orbs widened as his eyes set themselves on a familiar unmoving back that he knew all too well. He had three options: A) Go up and question Max to death, B) Pretend the ravenette wasn't even there, or C) Tackle the MoFo to the ground. Kenny went with 'B'. He passed right by Max like he was just thin air, greeting his three best friends with a smile that had no care in the world.

Witnessing this Stan and Kyle went deathly quiet while Cartman mumbled an "Oh snap."

Max felt like someone just thrust a wooden stake right through his heart. He couldn't breathe. He was sure his heart came to a complete stop. Did that really just happen? Max wished a hundred times that it didn't. He stared at the back of an orange hood with eyes that were wide with desperation.

For the rest of the time they waited at the bus stop everyone was quiet. Max stepped to the side by himself as he stared blankly ahead of him with sorrowful dark eyes.

Kenny glanced over at Max, scanning the raven haired teen. Guilt covering him head to toe. Why did he go with plan 'B'? Plan 'A' or 'C' would have worked out ten times better than plan 'B' did. The blond shifted his gaze to the ground, staring guiltily at his shoes.

The bus came and Max took his usual seat alone. The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a dull blur. Max didn't go up to eat lunch at the roof again, but instead decided to skip out on school and head down to the nearest convenience store.

He entered the convenience store as the bell rung above him. He scanned the aisle, not looking for anything in particular.

He was surprised when he ran into someone and fell with a soft yelp. He gazed up to find none other than the angelic blond that he was supposed to be keeping away from.

Max's dark eyes went wide as he met Kenny's shocked blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" Max spoke without thinking.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Kenny retorted, watching as Max stood back up.

"Well…" Max was ready to speak but all confidence left his voice him as he trailed off. He just couldn't continue, the look in Kenny's eyes were too much for him to bare. Kenny's whole expression seemed hopeful yet fearful. "I-I should get going."

Before he could make his escape he was pulled back.

"Wait! We need to talk." Kenny said, trying to pull Max back to him as the other teen kept trying to run away.

"I can't….I….I have a rash!" Max exclaimed, hoping that would make the blond let go, as he tried harder to pull away from him.

"No you don't!" Kenny's voice cracked. He then decided to go with plan 'C'. He tackled the raven haired teen to the tile floor of the convenience store.

"AH!" Max gasped as he was suddenly forced to the ground by Kenny's weight over him. "G-get o-off me," Max gritted his teeth as he tried to push himself up.

"No!" Kenny yelled, grabbing Max's arms and pulling them behind the teen, "Tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Kenny demanded.

"Not until you tell me why you ignored me this morning." Max shot back, still struggling under the blonde's hold.

They both then heard a sharp click, and glanced up; the store manager was pointing a rifle right at them.

"Get out of my store."

After being threatened at gun point and having their picture posted up on the "Not Allowed In" bulletin board Kenny and Max strolled along the sidewalk, away from that crazy bastard of a manager.

They soon found themselves back in the park. The memory of Kenny kissing 'Mystery girl Y' made the corner of Max's lips fall downward to a small frown.

Kenny watched as the frown crawled over Max's lips. He stopped, holding Max by the wrist to gain his attention.

"So tell me the truth." Kenny started.

Max slowly gazed up at Kenny, but then found himself looking away as a shade of light pink rushed to his cheeks.

"Tell me what's really going on."

Max opened his mouth, but then closed it as he couldn't form any words to explain himself at the moment. He scanned around for a bench to sit at and found the same one he sat on yesterday.

"How 'bout we sit down." Max suggested, pulling Kenny over to the park bench.

They sat down, getting comfortable in their spot before Kenny moved his full attention back to Max.

The slightly younger teen could feel Kenny's attention beaming on him, making his shift a little uncomfortably.

"I…." Max didn't know where to start. How could he tell Kenny that he wasn't himself when he was around the blond? Or, how he felt about him? Or when Kenny isn't around he is the only thing Max thinks of? Max let out a troubled sigh as he switched his gaze to the leafy ground.

Kenny waited patiently, but decided that it would be quicker if he start first.

"I didn't mean to ignore you back at the bus stop."

Max quickly glanced up at Kenny, confusion clouding his face.

"I mean. I guess I did-but I only did it because I was upset," Kenny explained. Max frowned as he heard the last part, but didn't break eye contact. "I-I was mad. You've been avoiding me for the past two days and I didn't know how to take it," Kenny's expression saddened as he continued to confess, "I guess I couldn't take not ever seeing your cute face again."

Max blushed. Did he just call him cute? Cute?

Kenny chuckled as he watched the blush rush up to the other teen's cheeks. He gave a sincere smile that made Max's heart fall into his lower intestines.

"I'm sorry," Max apologized once most of the red from his face was gone. "I just….I'm so different when I'm around you," Max confessed, and now it was Kenny's turn to be confused; "I'm usually not like this. I don't usually blush, or get nervous, or at least I don't show it anyway. W-when I'm around you I get so out of character, like I'm playing as someone else I don't know."

Kenny couldn't help but smile a little; he didn't know he had such an effect on the other teen. He was truly touched.

"So I thought that if I didn't hang around you anymore than I would turn into my old self again," Max continued.

"And how has that turned out for you?"

"Crappy. Where ever I go you're there...a-and then the feelings come back," Max whispered the last part as he stared at his lap.

"What feelings?" This was getting interesting.

"Well, lately it's been a lot of guilt and pain and frustration," Max answered, furrowing his brows as he thought of the past two days.

"But why?" Kenny inquired, leaning in closer to Max as he awaited an answer.

"W-w-well…." Max glanced briefly at Kenny and then back at his own lap. "I….I saw you kiss that girl yesterday...and…"Max trailed off.

Kenny grinned widely as he felt a confession coming on.

"So, that was you that I saw yesterday," Kenny's grin grew wider as Max cringed and flushed at the thought that Kenny saw him at the park yesterday. "So you were jealous."

"I…I don't know—I guess, but that's not how I usually feel when I'm around you." Max admitted, his cheeks reddening by the seconds.

"Then how do you feel when you're around me?" Kenny asked, grabbing Max by the wrist and sliding closer.

"I'm…happy, nervous, safe, grateful, amazed….Th-there's a couple more but I don't know how to explain them." Max said, finally gazing up at Kenny.

"I think I know why you're feeling this way. And all of it can be solved by doing one thing." Kenny smirked as he held up his pointer finger.

Max looked at him anxiously, "R-really? What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me."


	12. The remedy of a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to them.**

"Kiss me."

The simple answer made Max's whole face flush.

"I-I don't think that's it." Max said flatly, his face still glowing red.

"Ya never know until you try!"Kenny leaned closer, a bit too enthusiastic.

"If that was supposed to encourage me to do it, then I think I'd rather not." Max said, playfully pushing Kenny's head away as the two teens laughed.

"C'mon, no one's around. And I'm a hundred percent sure that you'll feel better." Kenny persuaded.

"I-I don't know. I mean, you were kissing that girl and she would get mad if she found out that you were kissing me." Max blushed.

"No she wouldn't. She's just my ex." Kenny confessed.

"You're ex? Pretty friendly there for an ex-girlfriend." Max pouted.

"Well, yeah. We didn't break up for reasons people usually do. Her dad doesn't like me much, and put a restraining order against me." Kenny laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow. What did you do?"

"He freaked out because he's seen me making-out with other people."

"Oh, the whole whore thing again." Max nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Y-yeah." Kenny continued to rub the back of his neck.

It got quiet between them, the two of them shifting their attention to the sky and the dark shades it had formed.

"It's getting late" Kenny pointed out.

"What happened between you and your last girlfriend?" Max decided to ask out of the blue.

Kenny felt like the wind was just knocked out of him. He turned to Max who was staring intently back at him.

"W-well, she decided to break up with me since she was moving away to another country, and she didn't want any of us cheating on each other." Kenny said, suddenly finding it hard to swallow.

"Was she a good girlfriend?" Max asked. He had taken up a comfortable position; his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Yeah, she was the best girlfriend a dude could ever ask for. Even though we only did it like four times during our whole relationship." Kenny answered, staring at the scenery ahead of him as he tried to remember back.

"Oh, you mean sex." Max verified.

"Heh, yeah," Kenny chuckled, guessing from Max's response that he was still a virgin.

"Hm…" the sound caught Kenny's attention as the blond looked over at the other teen, "I guess you could say I'm kinda feeling jealous right now."

"Heh, really? Why?" Kenny asked with a smirk.

"I don't know," Max said, furrowing his eyebrows, "I don't know how jealousy works." Max said matter-of-factly. Kenny chuckled at the teen's reply.

"You know what me and my girlfriend used to do a lot?" Kenny said, looking over at Max. The raven haired teen shook his head as he returned Kenny's gaze. "We used to kiss and make-out all the time," a grin switched onto Kenny's lips as Max's face flushed at the thought of Kenny and a random girl making out.

Max looked away, still embarrassed by the thought.

Kenny leaned in closer to the raven haired boy, his grin stretching out as he got a closer look at the blush on Max's cheeks. His hand moved itself onto Max's shoulder, grabbing the other teen's attention. Their eyes met and Max couldn't force himself to look away; Kenny's blue orbs were so enchanting and beautiful Max just got lost in them. Kenny's hand slid up Max's neck, resting on his bandaged cheek, as he leaned in closer. Blush quickly grew as Max could feel Kenny's breath against his lips; he quickly licked them as Kenny advanced. Their eyes fell half open as their lips touched. Max started leaning into the kiss, wanting to feel Kenny's tender lips even more, and Kenny gladly let him with a grin.

Kenny drew back after a long moment, but it was all too soon for Max. Holding back groan of disappointment, Max looked up at the blond in front of him. Kenny was about to say something but was at a loss of words.

At the edge of his mind Max knew he should be getting home or his father would beat him for sure, but the urge to get closer to Kenny was overwhelming. And as if reading Max's mind, Kenny leaned in for another kiss.

This kiss was different, and it threw Max off. It was more intense, and the more Max would kiss back the deeper the kiss became. Eventually Max found something slimy trying to breach his mouth; he opened one eye to find Kenny's half-lidded ones. A hand crawling up Max's back as it entangled itself into his dark, tousled hair. Max gasped as his hair was suddenly pulled harshly, allowing Kenny to take the chance to fill the younger teen's mouth with his tongue.

As corny as it sounded in Max's mind, he felt like he was flying. Never has Max had the chance to experience something this good….This great!

Max wasn't able to hold back a moan as Kenny's other hand slid up his shirt; Kenny's fingers leaving gentile traces against Max's soft skin; sparking pleasure behind each touch. A shiver rolled through Max's spine and Kenny couldn't help leave a grin on his curling lips.

Sadly, humans are required to breathe, so Kenny and Max parted lips. Kenny stared at Max with lustful eyes as the other teen tried to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, since Kenny didn't seem like moving from his spot on the bench, Max spoke up, "I-I-I should be getting home." He spoke as his dark eyes drifted to the bench beneath them.

"You want me to walk you home?" Kenny suggested, a string of hope could be heard from within his voice.

"N-n-n-no! I-I'll walk myself home," Max assured, collecting his things and getting up. He had to prepare himself to say 'goodbye' to Kenny, and for some reason he found it hard to swallow. Max almost chuckled; he found it foolish that he felt like if he left, he'd probably never see Kenny again. Max dared to gaze up at the blond, his eye reddening, but hoping the darkness of the late evening would hide it.

He watched as Kenny collected his own things as well, his heart nearly falling when the blond gazed up at him and sent him a smile.

"Well, then.," Kenny started off, " I'll see you tomorrow."

The goodbye was kind of awkward as Max took a moment to reply.

But Max couldn't find the courage to say it, or at least he couldn't do it without bursting into tears first. So to remove himself from the possibility of embarrassing himself he decided to remain silent. He averted his eyes to the ground, hoping that his actions don't come out to be offensive in any way.

"Kay, well—I'll see ya later." Kenny slowly started to walk away, just in case Max comes up with something to say. "Oh, and one more thing."

Max's lips were attacked as he looked up at the blond. Kenny quickly pulled the raven haired teen tightly to his body, giving Max a tender kiss before slowly parting.

Max stared up into smug, blue eyes; a shade of red coloring his face while Kenny just smirked at him.

They then made their own way home, leaving each other in opposite directions.

On his way home, Max was still trying to figure out why he could say 'goodbye' to Kenny. He was starting to feel guilty now. He felt like something bad was going to happen to the precious blond, but what.

He decided to leave the thought behind as he now dreaded his punishment from his father; walking up the driveway and unlocking the front door.


	13. Save a Life or Lose a Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to the show.

**A/N:** A SUPER SADNESS SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! I know I said that I would update more once the school year started, (Liar! Liar! I'm a big, stupid liar!) But I must admit that I was finding it hard to get myself motivated to work on this chapter, or even typing for that matter. And I've started to proof-read my writing so it shouldn't sound so stupid as it did before. God, I have a lot of editing to do. But I'm here now to tell you that I'm sorry, and thanks to the new South Park episodes that I've found my inspiration and motivation to write again. Yaaay!

Max slowly unlocked and opened the front door; he sneaked his way into his house. Even though the lights were on, it was probably lights out for his dad, who sat snoring in his armchair in front of the TV. Luckily Max was able to slide into his room without disrupting his father. Even though he was able to avoid his father he couldn't fall into a peaceful sleep. Something in the back of his head was bothering him into madness.

Max awoke with darkened, tired eyes. He couldn't get a good night's sleep and he wanted to kill himself for it. He got up and got ready for school in a bad mood, but on his way to the bus stop Max hoped that the shining, angelic beauty that Kenny possessed would get him in a better mood. He trudged his way through the developing snow sheepishly. He wanted to fall over into the snow and sleep, but the thought of Kenny kept him going.

But much to his utter disappointment he arrived at the bus stop to only find Kenny's three friends: Stan, Kyle, and the fast ass, Eric. He mumbled a greeting and stood a respectful distance away from them, a distance that said "I like you guys, but I'm in a fucking terrible mood."

"Wow, what happened to you?" Stan decided to ask.

Max mumbled a response and was slightly surprised that the raven-haired teen could decode his muttered words as the other boy nodded in almost full understanding.

The three eventually decided to leave the growling teen alone and went on talking amongst themselves.

Max found himself in an even worse mood once the bus came and Kenny hadn't appeared. He was hoping to sit on the bus between the sarcastic blond and the cold, foggy window; a little fantasy if may call it. He let out a slight huff as he sat himself down roughly on the bus seat. He glared outside the window until they arrived at school, then he stared at the floor on his way to class.

The day seemed miserable, and Max couldn't figure out why. Why was he getting such a bad notion? He usually only felt like this when he sensed his dad about to do something awful to him, but this feeling was slightly different. It was a feeling as if an event was going to happen that was going to change his view on something forever.

_But I guess what bothers me the most is that I get the feeling right after I get my kiss from Kenny_, Max thought as he subconsciously ran a finger across his lips.

Max blushed immediately afterwards, the memory still fresh and vivid in his mind of the kiss he shared with the absent teen.

Lunch came rolling by and Max found himself questioning his motive to go eat lunch on the roof.

If Kenny wasn't at school today, then he would just wind up eating lunch alone. But what if Kenny was here today and was just hiding out on the roof?

Or was it that Max hoped that Kenny was on the roof. Hoping that when he opened that door that lead to the sky and the angel that lived on it. That Kenny would be there with open-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

_What the fuck?_

Max paused for a moment on the stairs that were ascending upwards towards the roof.

_When did my feelings for Kenny get so…mooshy? I'm a guy for bacon-sake. I should have more manlier thoughts, even if it's thoughts about Kenny._

Suddenly Max felt a bit awkward with himself. How were you supposed to think of manly things about the one you love?

Max shook his head, as if shaking off the thought from himself completely, and ascended the stairs once more.

He opened the door and was kissed by the wind immediately. Max's dark eyes scanned the area and quickly caught what he was looking for.

Kenny was standing a good distance between the exit and the fence, motionless, the wind wrapping and playing with his blond locks.

Max took a cautious step towards the blond.

His angel.

His mouth opened but he couldn't seem to push any words through.

"Max."

Kenny's voice almost startled him. Max watched the blond's orange back, furrowing his brows as he felt his stomach melt, and not in that good way Kenny usually makes it.

"K-Kenny." Max's voice barely came out above a whisper, unsure about the current situation.

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

Max swallowed, he hope it wasn't about anything deadly.

Kenny chuckled lightly, turning slowly to face the raven-haired teen.

"Life is probably one of the easiest things in the world to take away from somebody, right?" Kenny spoke, a slight grin on his lips.

Max was tempted to take a few steps back out of fear, but he urged himself to stand his ground. Something was definitely not right with Kenny. He wanted to call out the blonde's name again, but found his throat wound up too tight, making it hard for him to breathe.

"That wasn't the first time I almost died." Kenny said, hinting towards the past.

Max quickly remembered the time at the crosswalk where he saved Kenny from getting ran over.

Kenny's beautiful orbs stared deeply into Max's dark ones, and Max didn't see the same caring, loving, shining eyes that were usually there; all there was were dark, lifeless, blue spheres.

"So, tell me…" Kenny started speaking again, taking long steps backwards towards the ledge, "Is it as easy to save a life…" Max's eyes widened as he spotted a big enough hole in the fence that surrounded the perimeter of the roof for Kenny to fit his whole body through. Max took a few quick steps towards the blond.

_He isn't gonna…_

Max didn't even want to finish that thought; he watched, now in horror, as Kenny was only mere inches from falling over the ledge.

Max's heart started racing, he felt like he was choking, he couldn't even believe that he comprehended what Kenny was saying to him right now. All his other thoughts were a complete mess. Max took another few steps forward.

And as sickening as it was to watch, a smirk fell upon Kenny's lips as an expression of complete dejection showed itself. Max's heart felt like it was on the verge of breaking.

"…As it is to take one."

.

.

.

"**KENNY!"**


	14. Safe, but not the whole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to the show.

A/N: I planned on updating during the Thanksgiving weekend, but because of a couple of complications I couldn't. But lucky for you guys it started getting really cold down here and I've been so hyper that I couldn't help but type. So here's the new chapter. And hopefully my next update is during the winter break. =3

_This isn't happening! That didn't just happen! Kenny! _

Max's mind was swimming through an ocean of hurricanes. Kenny, his only friend in the world, his angel that brought him happiness and joy, had just attempted….suicide. As painful as it was for Max to think about it, it was true. He was now bent over the ledge of the roof, his angel's hand in his own.

Max's breath came out in short gasps as he held on to Kenny's hand, keeping the blond from falling to his death.

Kenny hung in the cold air with an unreadable expression. His eyes darkened by some kind of darkness that Max couldn't identify.

It already took half of Max's energy to keep Kenny from falling, now he had to use the rest of his energy to pull the blond back to the safety of the roof. Grunting and gasping, Max was able to pull Kenny back onto the roof; the raven haired teen ending up laying, sprawled, on the ground, his breath coming out in uneven patterns. Kenny's motionless body laid right next to Max's shivering one.

Once Max's got back most of his breath, he sat up. He glanced over at Kenny and the older teen's motionless body. A sudden anger broke out inside of Max.

_How could one person be so selfish?_

_How could he just do that?_

_And right after…..right after I …._

A nauseous feeling crawled into Max's stomach as he replayed Kenny's suicide attempt in his head, but he didn't let the sickness stop him as he got up. He turned Kenny over onto his back; the blonde's eyes were cold and distant, Max couldn't tell if he was spacing-out, or became blind.

The raven-haired teen snagged Kenny by the collar, pulling back his free hand as he got ready to make a hit.

In mid-punch, Kenny blinked and his eyes seemed to be on the present, Max froze as blue orbs stared at him, and then his fists lowered as silent tears started creaking out of those orbs.

"…Kenny?" Max's voice came out low, his eyebrows coming together, forming a worried expression.

More tears came running down Kenny's pale cheeks. He sat up, Max still sitting on top of him, as he wiped away the trails left by his tears.

"It was so hard…."Kenny whimpered, newly formed tears forming as they prepared for their journey down his cheeks.

It was hard for Max to see Kenny like this; the blond was his savior from himself, and the only guide to happiness. To see his angel weeping in front of him, for reasons he does not know, it was a sight that would even make his own father cry. Guilt started pouring into Max. And here he was, about to punch Kenny in the face for being so selfish, when really he was the one acting selfish.

Max's eyes lowered to the shaking body beneath him. His arms slowly came up and started to wrap themselves around the older teen's body.

_God, I'm such a dick._

Max choked back a sob. It would do no good if he started crying too.

The slightly younger teen embraced his fallen angel, pulling their bodies close as he pressed their foreheads together.

"What's so hard?" Max whispered the question, practically cradling the blond in his arms.

"To watch her leave."

Max's eyes widened as he listened to the unexpected.

"When she left…it hurt so much. I never cared so much for anyone before she came. She was so different…so unique…" Kenny trailed off, pausing for a moment to either catch his breath, or hold in another sob from rushing out, "After she left…I committed suicide."

Max didn't want to believe what he was hearing!

_Kenny! Suicide!_

All of a sudden, Max just felt too overwhelmed! He felt like he didn't know Kenny at all, but a part of him was telling him that he should have seen this coming. Why? Well, something about Kenny always screamed 'Death,' but Max always thought it was because death was so common in this town that he just saw it in everything he looked at.

"…But that wasn't my first time…" Kenny gazed up at Max, the younger teen's expression splashed with panic.

"You mean…committing suicide?" Max asked begrudgingly.

Kenny shook his head in response, shifting his gaze back at Max's body that still sat in front of him.

"But…the thing is…I'm immortal. So no matter how much I die—I just keep coming back," Kenny scoffed a sob, shaking his head at how disgusting he must look right now in Max's eyes. Kenny felt like a real shit head—doing this—making Max go through this.

"You're a…"Max trailed off, though the information was hard to swallow, and even harder to believe, "….immortal…" Max allowed the word to roll off his tongue.

I mean, how supernormal can you get? But then again…weirder things have happened.

"At that point I didn't care for my life. It was just too hard to move on," Kenny said, wiping away a few more tears, "This is gonna sound emo, but you know when you just feel like nothing in life matters anymore, that even though everyone else has some kind of meaning in life that yours is just gone and there's nothing in your pathetic life that you can do about…?"

Max's heart reached out for Kenny, for he knew exactly what the blond meant. Right after his mother died and he finally noticed how little to no friends he had he went into a spiraling depression, becoming less aggressive in hopes of gaining friends, but look at what it brought him. Zero friends, self-esteem issues, and a thousand other issues and problems that he has to fix.

Max finally nodded in reply, guessing that Kenny was waiting for him to respond.

"Death is nothing new to me," Kenny continued, his tears done falling, "I've been killed a million times before, even when I was a baby, so when I went to kill myself after….she left me…death actually seemed inviting. I didn't want to hurt anymore. And I sure as damn hell didn't want to live on knowing that there's nothing to live for."

"Wow…that does sound emo." Max said subconsciously, Kenny making no reaction to the comment.

"After a while of just killing myself over and over again, the guys started finding out about it," Kenny continued, sobering up as he now dared himself to look Max back in the eyes, "So then they started keeping a close watch over me…and eventually I just had to keep living on as if nothing had ever happened…"

"I bet that was hard too." Max frowned in sympathy; Kenny nodded in response, his eyes darting down before rising back up to look at Max.

Kenny tried to force a smile as if a slightly lovely thought had just occurred to him, but in his saddened state, was hard to express.

"But then you came around."

Max twitched slightly, the way Kenny said it was like a feather landing gracefully on a blade of grass as the north wind blew upon it.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really care when you switched into our class. You just looked like some other miserable person," Kenny confessed, rubbing the back of his neck as he could feel Max send him a frown. "But then we met on the roof…and everything changed," Kenny was able to smile to himself as he gazed over Max's features, as if seeing him again for the very first time. Pale, soft skin; even softer lips; beautiful dark eyes; the all too innocent, red blush that flushed across his cheeks; silky, disheveled, raven-colored hair; a lean body hiding behind a haggard jacket; long, firm legs draped under just-fitting jeans. Now that Kenny allowed his eyes to scan over Max, like he did so many times before while the younger ten wasn't looking, he was wondering how he resisted raping the other teen on the spot. "But then…"

Max's face fell a bit.

"Then you started mentioning…her—right after I get over her and into you. And then the memories started coming back and…and I freaked when I thought of the possibility of the same thing happening to you." Kenny covered his eyes with his hand, ashamed and afraid—afraid that Max would leave him on the spot.

"You were afraid that I would leave you like she did to you?" Max inquired.

_For some reason I really can't see me doing that to Kenny._

A silence fell between them, both of them stuck inside their own thoughts. Pondering about situations that could be, or that might happen; problems and facts; statements and questions that will probably never be said.

"Wait a minute!"

Max's voice lashed out of the silence so suddenly and with such a tone that it even made Kenny flinch.

"So you were going to jump; kill yourself, knowing very well that you'll come back; and let me go through the depression, the ultimate sadness, and the sleepless nights?" Max said, suddenly furious.

Kenny shifted his gaze to the ground, ashamed; he really didn't think about that. He scratched his cheek before daring himself to look back at Max.

"At least you caught me." Kenny shrugged sheepishly, sending the other teen a hopeful look.

Max got up, walking over a distance before crossing his arms over his chest.

Kenny looked over his shoulder, frowning as he only found Max's back facing him. He slowly got up, frowning in the process as he racked his brain to find something to say.

Max glared at the ground, wishing that laser beams could zap out of his eyes just so he could show how pissed he was. How could Kenny have not thought about him, and how his death would affect him? Or his friends!

"I'm sorry."


	15. Pizza and Italians

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to the show.

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter took longer to type than I thought it would.

"I'm Sorry."

Max let out a held sigh, deciding it would be better than scoffing, which he almost did. He turned with arms crossed over his chest; blush forming on pale cheeks.

Kenny was a sight.

Even during his worst moments in life Kenny still looked so angelic.

Max wanted to forgive the blond, but he felt so betrayed. The teen pouted as he could feel himself already forgiving the blond, he wanted to stay angry at Kenny, but for some reason it was nearly impossible. He allowed his arms to uncoil from his chest as he turned back around to face the blond, a huff of air leaving him, as a sheepish smile unfolded onto his lips.

Kenny replied with a small smile as he approached Max, arms wide open, readying for a hug.

Max imitated the motion and gave Kenny a hug, finding himself holding his breath again when their bodies touched; the blond doing the same.

_Holy god, how could I leave this_, Kenny thought as his arms tightened around the younger teen. He breathed in Max's scent, hands roaming unconsciously over male body.

"Y'know what I could go for right now?" Max's voice cutting through the silence.

Kenny smirked, "Sex," that gained Kenny a punch in the shoulder. The blond couldn't help but chuckle, gazing over at Max, who was pouting back at him.

"Pizza." Max answered his own question.

"I could really go for some sex." Kenny said, rubbing his stomach as he stretched as if talking about food.

Max went over to pick up is bag, flinging the almost useless item-well, to him it was-over his shoulder. He glanced back at Kenny, expectantly.

Kenny watched the other teen. Clearly he wasn't going to class now.

"Well, come on. I'm hungry and I now the perfect little pizza place; with Italians and everything."

"Oh, that sounds fancy." Kenny chuckled, as he went over and grabbed his own back-pack, mimicking the way Max grabbed his bag.

"You bet your ass it is. And you're paying." Max grinned heading for the door.

Kenny frowned, taking out his wallet and finding it sadly empty.

"Ugh, how 'bout something cheaper?" Kenny suggested uneasily, following Max through the door.

Max shot probably the fiftieth glare towards Kenny in the past five minutes. In the end they went somewhere cheaper to eat, but with Italians. They had just finished ordering what kind of pizza they wanted. Max shot another glare right as Kenny glanced over at him, the blond quickly averting his eyes shamefully.

"I still can't believe you did that." Max growled, allowing his eyes to wander to the peculiar pattern of the table.

"Will you drop it already," Kenny shot at the other teen, "how else am I supposed to get money?"

"I would have paid." Max pouted at his own lie. He didn't have any money either, but he would rather go home and make himself a sandwich than do what Kenny did.

Kenny scoffed, digging through his parka pocket, taking out the wallet he had stolen.

Max glanced over at Kenny with a frown, eyeing the wallet. He couldn't help but imagine the owner of the wallet storming into the greasy restaurant with cops at his back, pointing an accusing finger at Kenny and the cops taking Kenny away. Max shuddered at the thought, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index. How could he just stand and watch Kenny do it? The blond was going to get the both of them into trouble one of these days._(Dahurr, foreshadowing…..or is it?)_

The waiter came around, setting their drinks as elegantly as he could on the table, before running off to some other table; one with children screaming and throwing bendy-straws around while the indifferent parent, who really didn't seem to give a fuck at the moment, continued to read his novel.

Max took a sip of his drink, most of his frustration leaving him as his lips touched the straw; there was just something about bendy-straws that made the world a better place. He couldn't help but steal a look from Kenny; the blond seemed deep in thought, eyebrows reaching for each other, eyes distant, and expression unreadable.

Kenny turned to Max after feeling the raven haired boy's stare on him for quite some time now. The other teen quickly averted his eyes, blushing from getting caught staring.

"So…." Kenny trailed off, gaining Max's attention, "Are you and me cool?"

Max seemed confused, "About what?"

"Y'know, me almost committing suicide."

Max paled from the sound of the word, and became nauseous from the thought of the memory. He gripped on to the table, searching for some stability. The last thing Max wanted to do was get dizzy, fall out of his chair, and make a scene.

"Are you okay?" Kenny whispered across the table, concern drowning in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. J-just give me a moment." Max assured, gesturing with his free hand.

"So I guess that's a no." Kenny said after a moment.

"How could you say that? You said you were sorry and I forgive you—I mean , we even hugged. Do you remember the hugging?"

"Yes, I remember the hugging," Kenny said slowly, "I just don't want you hating me and moving away."

Max frowned at the reference, and it didn't help when Kenny added a dry laugh and a dejected smile.

"Keep this up and I'm going to lose my appetite." Max grumbled.

The pizza finally arrived, and it was steaming-hot-delicious-goodness-of-heaven! The best food Max has had in months, and it seemed to bring up Kenny's spirits a bit too.

_Note to self: Next time Kenny's feeling down; buy pizza._

Of course the best way to a male teenager's heart is with pizza.

A couple of slices and a liter of soda later, Max and his favorite blond in the world were strolling down the empty side walk; cold air whisking at their backs as if encouraging them to make their way down the street.

Max shivered as another icy gust passed them by, Kenny pulling the other teen close to him. Kenny grinned as he could see the other boy blush and look away from the corner of his eye.

"Y'know…." Kenny's voice broke through the cold, "That pizza was terrible." He claimed, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

Max frowned, then chuckled, "Yeah, you know what they say about pizza: If it's good-it's good. And if it's bad...well, there's always tomorrow."

"Y'know what's good after pizza?" Kenny inquired, getting a curious look from the other teen.

"What?"

Kenny grinned, "Sex."

Max made a _'I should have known'_ face while the blond chuckled at the reaction.

"Well, while you think with your dick, Imma go home." Max announced, moving in the direction to his house without waiting for a reply from the blond.

"Eh, How 'bout I walk you home?" Kenny suggested, panic and hope crawling up inside him. He still really wanted to go over to Max's house and punch the crap out of Max's father, and Max was well aware of that.

"Nah, I'm good." Max waved a dismissive hand.

"How about I drive you to school?"

"No thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Max pressed on, refusing to be slowed by Kenny's offers.

Kenny deflated as the dark haired teen vanished into the distant darkness. He had just missed his chance.

It was so fucking cold outside and all Max wanted to do at this point was crawl into his not-so-warm bed and sleep for the next couple of days. Oh, how he dreaded school.

He began his way up the drive way, flinching when a loud crash from inside the house was heard.

_That sounds like glass_, Max thought.

n obnoxious belch was the next grotesque sound that came from inside.

_That sounds like dad…_

Max slowly grabbed his keys from his pocket; hoping that his dad didn't feel like making him get friendly with some shards of glass tonight.

As a couple of other drunk and strange noises came from inside the haggard house, the familiar feeling of fear, and terror came creeping back to Max. He remembered how wild and dangerous his dad could be while drunk and he found his hand shaking as he guided the key to the lock; and then he remembered how horrifying and brutal his dad could be when sober and he found the rest of his body beginning to shake. He pressed a trembling hand to his racing heart, trying to calm himself down with some breathing exercises.

They didn't seem to work.

Max let out one more breath before unlocking the door, and took a long one in before walking into hell.

Immediately, after locking the door, Max was bombarded by questions and curses in an angry fashion from his dad.

Max kept his eyes to the ground, knowing how angry his father would get if he were to look at him for too long, and he could only begin to imagine the anger Kenny would feel if he wound up with a black eye.

"Hey, Bitch! Are you listening to me!" Max's father yelled, clawing at his jacket as he forced his son to look at him. "Imma fuckin' pound you in da face! Where were you?" the drunken male slurred.

"I-I…"

"Whoring yourself off to whatever loser with cash comes your way?"

Grinding his teeth, Max tried to keep himself calm, angry that his father could still make him so upset after years of being abused.

"That's not—"

A fist slammed right across the teen's face.

"Dongh talk when I'm speaking!"Max's father slurred, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth.

Max breathed heavily through his nose, finding it hard to keep his cool.

"You worthless shit, look at this place. Iz so fucking durty!" Max's Father ranted.

"Well, it wouldn't be like this if you didn't mess the house up every night."

Another punch came in contact with Max's face.

"Shut the fuck up! You ungrat…you ungra…you…bitch! I work so hard all day! You're the one messing up!"

"Right, blame the only one that cleans in the house. That makes sense." Max said sarcastically, surprisingly his father let the comment slide.

"Stop being such a pussy. Get a job you slug! You fuckin' disguhst me. Complane and evr'thin', you just whine and cry. Well shut the fuck up and-and…" his father took a nearby half-full, beer bottle and threw it to the ground. Large cunksof glass and beer splattered to the floor, some finding its way to the nearby wall.

"Holy crap! What the fuck are you doing?" Max blurted.

"You got some balls to speak against me, boy." His father hissed, actually sounding somewhat sober.

"You're making a mess."

"God your so worthless. I'm very disappointed in you, Timmy-"

"Max."

"Fuck offgh! Look at you. You're pathetic. If only your mother could see you now, then I could gough to her and tell her, 'I told ya so,'" Max almost couldn't believe what he was hearing! The Bastard was actually bad-mouthing his mother! "She always had high hopes for you. Always saying-always saying how much…ugh…joy you brough into our lives. I've never felt that way. You-you were shit the moment your fucked up mother had you." Max's eyes widened and narrowed in surprise and then anger. The fucking bastard wasn't going to get away with this.

"Ya look mad," His father chuckled, "Ya wanna fight, tough guy? C'mon, hit your ole man. Ha! Ya can't even leave a scratch on me, ya lil' pussy." He brought his fists up and started shifting around dizzily.

Gulping, Max brought up his own fists. He knew what his father was capable of, and right at that moment he knew that he didn't have the ability to beat the drunk standing in front of him. But for some unknown reason his body willed his to fight.

It was a hopeless effort.


	16. Last Night and a Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to the show.

**A/N:** Okay, you guys -who still read this fanfic. Please review after reading this chapter, I want to know how you feel about it so far. And sorry that I don't update chapters as often as I used to; I wish I could update as much as I want, but then again I have a life too. But seriously, this chapter took forever to update….even I'm upset about it.

**READ A/N ABOVE. THIS COULD DETERMINE THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC.**

As Max's mind finally touched slight sliver of consciousness, his brain started to register that his whole body, inside and out, was completely soaked in pain. He slowly cracked open his eyes, the sun shining from the window was a huge punch in the face. He hissed as he shut his eyes from the light. He pushed himself up with tired arms, figuring that he was too sore to actually do anything, he sat there for a while trying to remember what had happened last night. He gazed sheepishly around the living room, it was a mess.

_Nothing out of the ordinary._

The raven haired teen then took the chance to examine himself; he brought his hand up, eyebrows reaching for each other when he found a row of glass embedded in his right arm. He took his unharmed, shaking hand and started pulling out pieces; his stomach churning every time sticky blood cleaved to the shards of glass he pulled out. He let out a dry coughed, regretting it soon after as his dry throat throbbed from the pain. He rubbed his neck as the memories from the night before flooded to his mind.

He remembered his dad last night and how he was bad-mouthing his dead mother; just remembering the bastard's words ignited rage inside of raven. And the fist fight he had with his father—more like the street fight he had with his father. The old man didn't fight fair at all; scratching, clawing, aiming for the eyes –Max was surprised he didn't wake up with a missing eyeball or finger this morning. But what seemed to break the strings of Max's heart was the fact that he had lost and was humiliated by his dad. Even after trying so hard to defend his dead mother's honor, he was beaten. And that wasn't even the most humiliating part.

The lonely teen started rubbing his sore shoulder, wincing when his hand slid across damaged skin. More memories from last night trailed back to him as his face reddened from the memory of his humiliation. After the fist fight, Max's father rolled him over on to his back after giving him a good kick in the family jewels and a punch in the gut. Max laid on the ground in the fetal position breathlessly as pain surged from his crotch, his father forced two meaty fingers into his gasping mouth. At the time Max was too dazed to comprehend what was happening, or what was coming. His father unbuckled and tore off Max's pants and underwear and, after getting enough saliva to coat his fingers, jammed the two sausages he called fingers into Max, the teen letting out a surprised yelp and then a pained groan as he felt his father's fingers move around inside of him. He was getting that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach like he always did, but restrained himself from vomiting all over the floor.

The pumping of his father's fingers sped up and pain and pleasure started to mix, Max regretted any and all pleasure that he felt as his father added a third finger. A hand went down to Max's horrified penis, the raven wriggling his hips in attempt to slip it out of his father's grasp, as he tried to pump the organ into excitement. Max gritted his teeth as he looked up to find his father staring back at him with a cracked expression in his eyes, a toothy grin mocking his pain.

"I want you to beg."The slurred words came out in one huff.

Max blinked, "Wha…?"

"I want you to beg for me to let you cum. I want you to beg for me to release yo-"

"You're crazy!" Max's voice cracked out, staring back at his dad with an expression of disbelief.

"You **will**…" the older male's grip painfully tightened around Max's cock, "beg for me."

Max grunted, his father taking this as a sound of submission.

His father started pumping him faster while he added a fourth finger into Max, the raven teen almost wanted to scream; four fingers crowded Max's entrance as they were pushed in and out in a sloppy rhythm.

"Beg."

Max glared up at his father, he looked away, frustration showing upon his cheeks.

"Beg." His dad repeated, fingering the head of Max's cock roughly.

Max hissed, taking a deep breath before letting out the word slowly, "Please."

"What was that?" His father grinned, squeezing his son's length in encouragement.

"I-I said….please."

"Please, what?"

Max glared the velocity of an air-born swallow. This was more humiliating than the other times he has been raped by his father. Why was he doing this?

_God help me._

"I want you." Max said as monotonously as he could while enduring pain.

"You're not being very specific." His father teased, keeping up his sloppy rhythm.

Taking in another strained breath Max moved his glare to something else around him before saying, "I want you to fuck me."

Figuring that that was the best he was going to get out of his son, Max's father removed his fingers and replaced it with his own cock, grinning as his son shifted under him uncomfortably.

Max closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself anywhere else but home as his father had his way with him….again.

The ringing of his cell phone coming from his room snapped Max from the terrible memory of last night.

Max struggled to his feet, perplexed. Who would call him? Who even had his cell phone number?

A groan escaped his lips as his backside argued with his movements. It felt like it took an hour to get to his room. Now the problem was finding the damn cellular device.

It's been so long since Max had actually used his cell phone that he forgot he even had one.

Luckily, whoever was calling before called again and Max was able to locate the device by listening to its' annoying ringing. He really needed to change that god awful ringtone.

Max stared down at the phone and blinked a couple of times; his dad was calling him—As if he didn't hear enough from him on a regular bases.

He hesitated as he flipped open the phone and pressed talk.

"H-hello…?" Max voice went through the phone uneasily.

"Hey, fix up the house before I get home this evening." Max's father's voice came from the other line, speaking as if it were an everyday thing to call his son up and request something from him. It almost made Max angry at how well his father was at acting like he was some normal, innocent guy. "I'm having a date come over later, so I want ya to cook something as well." His father continued.

"What do you want me to cook?" Max asked, though in his mind he was cursing at his father, using some words he wasn't sure were real.

"Just cook something nice—and nothing too expensive." A click was heard and Max hung up the phone and tossed it over onto his bed. He let out an annoyed sigh before trudging back into the hallway and into his living room. He stared at the mess around him, and then turned to check the time from the kitchen: 11:45.

He couldn't help but groan as he started to pick up whatever he could from the floor.

After the long hour and a half of cleaning, Max had to juggle cooking into the mix of his busy schedule as he attempted to do his home work and the laundry. After most of the cooking was done he stuffed whatever part of dinner that was already done into the oven to keep warm until his father's date, the raven haired teen was even able to finish most of his homework, or at least the homework he cared enough about to actually do. He couldn't help but jump when the front door opened up and his dad came in, already unknotting his tie.

"Is dinner ready?" Max's father grumbled as he made his way into his own room, which Max had also took the time to clean.

"Uh, a-almost." Max replied weakly, cursing himself mentally afterwards. He lingered in the kitchen for a while longer until his father came back, still clothing himself for his date.

"Okay, here's the thing. My date's name is Charlene, I forgot to mention that I have a kid so try and act decent will ya?" His father said as he was putting on a new-more date worthy tie.

'_Forgot'?_

'_Decent'?_

_More like Purposely didn't mention that he had a son and used to be married_. Max rolled his eyes; he should have been used to this by now. The last girl his father dated didn't know they were poor, though you'd thought the haggard clothes his father wore would have been hinted it.

"So when Charlene comes I want you to say hi and then stay in your room until she leaves. Got that?"

At that rate I won't be out of my room until tomorrow afternoon.

Max nodded his head, knowing that his father was waiting for some sort of reply.

"Set up the table." Were Max's father's last demands as he sat in his arm chair and started flipping through channels on the tv.

Max glared at his father's relaxing figure, taking out two plates and doing as his father said.

The doorbell rang just as Max finished setting the food on the table. He glanced over at his father as the doorbell rang twice more, his father unmoving from his armchair.

The teen held in a sigh as he took the liberty of opening the door and greeting his father's date.

For one thing, his father's date was sure surprised when a mere teenager opened the door to greet her. It was obvious by the look on her face that for a second she thought she had gone to the wrong house, but then Max's father stepped into the doorway right behind him, greeting his date.

"Maryian….I-I didn't know you had a son," the highly makeup-ed date stuttered, "H-hello..." she greeted Max with an awkward smile.

"You didn't ask," _Maryian_ joked, though his laughter died fast, "Please, come in." he said, shoving Max out of the way.

The blonde walked into the house, eyeing everything like a burglar at a jewelry store—which is funny since there's nothing in the house that she could steal and sell for more than twenty bucks.

"Nice house. It's cleaner than I imagined it would be." The woman complimented.

Max rolled his eyes, he took this chance to escape to his room.

"Oh, is your son not going to eat with us?"

"Oh, u-uh…" the older man struggled for an excuse.

"I was out earlier with my friends and ate dinner when I was out with them." Max smiled as his excuse seem to satisfy the woman.

This father sent him an impressed expression, but Max ignored it as he made his way to his room.

The raven locked the door before collapsing on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, crossing his arms behind his head. Abruptly sitting up from the feeling of boredom taking over, Max glanced around his room….now what?

He spent the whole day cooking, cleaning, and doing homework. There was nothing else to do. He had cleaned his room along with the rest of the house. And his room didn't consist of any kind of game or past-time toy. Max frowned, digging out his cell phone from his pocket and staring at the screen that greeted him. It was 7:50.

_Awesome_, Max thought with bitter sarcasm.

Somehow during the useless mental wandering Max had fallen asleep. He sat up groggily from his spot on his bed, the sheet still evenly placed on his bed with a wrinkle here and there. He rubbed his sore joints as he slowly decided to stand. The rubbing went to his eyes next as he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, which only elongated the process. 10:00pm exactly.

With a peek into the hallway Max had decided that it was starting to get stuffy in his room, so he would like to take a stroll outside for a while. He slowly crept through the hallway, unsure if his father and his date were either in the bedroom, in the living room, or if the lady had left and his father was back in his armchair flipping through channels like the mindless banana he is.

Some kind of noise could be heard from up ahead and Max recognized the sound of his father groaning, it sounded the same from near and far; grotesque, unflattering, and most unappealing to squirrels.

As he approached the end of the hallway he found his father and his date making out of the couch; hands traveling into places that probably hold folds of fat, lips smacking each other that haven't experienced true love for a long time and probably don't even know how it really feels like anymore.

Max tried to refrain himself from vomiting and making a big show about it. He averted his eyes and tried to sneak out the front door as ninja as he could.

He thought he almost didn't make it when he heard a yelp come from his father, but followed suit with his escape when a giggle followed his father's noise.

He slipped out the front door and cold air ran right into his face, it was actually a great relief for him. He hadn't noticed how stuffy it actually was until he stepped outside. He grabbed onto his jacket, making himself comfortable in it before walking down the driveway.

Before Max could even register what was happening he was suddenly pulled into the snow covered drive way, he would have yelled or made some kind of retort if it weren't for the hand covering his mouth with a death grip and the body lying on top of him, pinning him to the cold, frozen liquid underneath him.

Basically Max had been tackled to the ground.

_What the fuck!_


	17. Author's Thanks

**You guys are way beyond awesome.** I finally looked up the reviews that you guys left, and let me tell you I was in my second period class (I have web design) about to cry. You guys made my day! I know this isn't an actually chapter, and I usually hate it when authors post these kinds of things up-I'm always like, "okay, that's good n'all, but where's the story?" And I just want you guys to know that I'm going to be typing the next chapter effective immediately! I'll work on it during this week, though this week is going to be hell since I have homework and tests punching my face all week (Has test tomorrow; Should be studying.) I'm gonna take a big guess and hope that I'll be finished with the next chapter either by this weekend, or by the beginning of next week. You guys are the energy drink I need. Also some of you guys are wondering where this story is going and how long is it going take to finish it. I originally planned it to be at least twenty chapters long, though it might be twenty-one or twenty-three chapters long….maybe. Originally, originally it was supposed to be about fifteen chapters but my brain went ahead and made everything so complicated, so now everyone has to suffer for my brain's mistake. Okay, let me wrap this up here. The last chapter was supposed to be longer, but whenever I write a chapter these days it always seems to take long than I want, so I thought I should be kind and let you have it. But now there's this semi-suspense because of the ending. Oh, and I'm going to keep writing and updating through the summer if this fanfic takes that long, which seems like it's going to since it's near the end of the school year and I have a ton of shit to do and to study for. So, that's what I wanted to say. Thank you guys. And don't worry because the end is near…the end of the fanfic I mean.


	18. Date, Set, Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of the characters that belong to the show.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the real chapter. I wanted to write more than this but was afraid I wouldn't be able to update this chapter in time. And thank you guys once again!

Max struggled against the almost iron tight hold the stranger had on him. He was tempted to scream out for help, but thought otherwise; if his father heard him he'd do ten times worse than what this stranger was planning. It finally hit Max like a bunch of snow falling on top of him from above; he's alone outside where a complete stranger has him pinned down in the snow—this guy can do whatever he wanted to him.

The mere thought of what could happen to him sent Max into a panicking fit. He squirmed for a bit, but froze when a calming hand came down and started stroking the side of his face.

This was too confusing.

Max gazed up at the stranger, but his face was covered by the darkness of the night. C'mon, can't he ever catch a break?

"It's me." A familiar angelic voice whispered into his ear.

Max wanted to do several things all at once; hug Kenny with all his might, he was so relieved he wasn't a crazed rapist; kick the living shit out of him, how dare he scare him like that; and go to the bathroom, Kenny literally almost scared the crap out of him.

Max ended up thanking god that it was only Kenny, and that he didn't actually crap himself.

_That would have been embarrassing. _

Kenny got up from the snow; quickly pulling Max out of the snow covered lawn, and dragged the dark haired teen down the street.

Once they were a good distance from his house Max pulled his hand out of Kenny's grip.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?" Max whispered harshly, disbelief and confusion in his voice.

Kenny couldn't help but sincerely smile back at the confused teen; Max looked so incredible tonight. And Kenny didn't know if it was because it was lte at night, or if it was because of the fact that he hadn't seen his little blushing demon all day—all Kenny knew at that point was that Max was a sight to see. The way his dark eyes sparkled and gleamed in the dimly lit night, how the cold paled his skin—making him look almost like a vampire—which, for some reason, left a cliché taste in Kenny's mouth. Max's open jacket hung loosely around his body while his undershirt clung to him; pants baggy—probably bought at a thrift store— and black hair disheveled, but in that kind of way where it was actually stylish.

Subconsciously, Kenny neared the younger teen. The winter breeze blowing, carrying Max's scent and shoving it into his nostrils; he exhaled with a dreamy sigh…_Ahhh, the smell of teenage suffering, Christmas cookies and a hint of vanilla. _

A loving smile wrapped around Kenny's lips while Max stared at the blond, still confused.

"Kenny." Max voiced in annoyance.

"Huh?" Kenny replied, dreamy smile still lounging on his face.

Max frowned, was Kenny high? "Why are you here?" Max asked, his voice dripping with seriousness.

Kenny snapped out of his dreamy state and got to answering Max's question.

"You weren't at school all day. I was worried."

"How did you find out where I live?" Max asked, glancing back at his house, which was just a couple of yards away. He was starting to feel paranoid, motioning Kenny to walk around the corner with him as they talked.

" I have my ways," Kenny answered, a sly grin meeting Max's agitated expression. "What? What's so bad about me knowing where you live?"

"The bad thing is I know what you'll do if you ever come over while my dad's home." Max retorted, restraining himself from yelling the obvious.

"Pfff. Whatever, if I did do anything to your dad you know that I'd be saving you from him." Kenny argued.

Max was about to argue back but almost bit his tongue as he to stop himself. He stared up at the blond teen, their eyes connecting for the longest time. He wanted to say something, but how do you argue with that kind of logic, with those kinds of words.

After coming up with nothing to say Max broke eye contact, staring down at the snow next to him. Kenny exhaled through his nose, refraining himself from becoming upset.

The blond wondered why Max wouldn't just let him crash into his house and beat the shit out of his dad. The urge to save Max grows inside of him every minute he spends with the raven haired demon. (remember, Max isn't really a demon, it's supposed to be ironic cuz Max sees Kenny as an angel even though Kenny's dirty-minded and perverted, and Kenny calls Max a demon even though Max is a 'wounded puppy' and is 'innocent'.)

Silence filled the night air; weak tension wedged itself in between the two teens that refused to make eye contact with each other.

"What were you going to do…?" Max's voice sliced through the silence and tension.

"I was gonna knock on the door and if **you** answered the door I'd ask you to come out and take a walk with me; if it were your dad I'd say, 'are you Max's father,' and if he said yes I'd pop him one straight in the face." Kenny said, staring at Max as he answered.

The bluntness of the answer made Max want to face-palm himself.

"Kenny, you can't just go around punching people's abusive fathers in the face." Max advocated, animating the statement with his hands.

"I'm not. I'm just going to **your** house and punching **your** abusive father in the face." Kenny shot back.

Max threw a pout at the blond; Kenny found guilt crawling up along his back. He knew that the raven haired teen was only making that face to make him feel bad, but it was working. _Touché_, Kenny thought as he looked away from the pouting teen_._

"Max," Kenny said, almost in a pleading voice, he grabbed the other teen by the hood and pulled him closer, "Promise me something…"

Max blushed, tempted to cause some friction between their bodies.

_When did I become such a typical horny teenager?_

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you'll convince your dad to let you sleep over at my house this weekend." Kenny finished, staring into Max's eyes expectantly.

Max struggled under Kenny's gaze, he didn't think his father would allow him to sleep over at someone else's house. But then again he had never asked before, he didn't really know what kind of response he'll get from his dad.

"I'll try." Max nodded.

Kenny smiled from seeing the determination in his boyfriend's eyes…wait…boyfriend? Were they like that now? Yeah, they kissed—but sometimes that means absolutely nothing to a person. The blond couldn't help but let his expression change to one of wonderment, which made Max stare back at the blond wondering what he was thinking.

Kenny was about to ask Max the question that was now bothering him but a hushed curse from Max distracted him from doing so.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked, completely confused.

"My dad's date will be leaving soon—I gotta get back home." Max said, stepping back as he readied himself for a run back home.

"Wait," Kenny reached out and pulled Max back to him before the other boy was able to leave. He pressed his lips against Maxs' softly, heart beating fast when raven teen seemed to melt and relax into the kiss. Their eyes closed as Max's stubborn lips held their ground against Kenny's flickering tongue. The blond exposed the sensitive skin under Max's shirt to the cold night air, forcing his tongue through tender lips as the other teen gasped.

Max really didn't want to stop and almost hit himself when he pulled out of the kiss.

"I got to go." Max whispered, heart racing in his throat.

Kenny smiled at the anxious teen, "Okay, just don't get raped." Kenny said as he took a beginning step backwards towards his house.

Max wasn't going to make any promises on that, but after having his way with his date it doesn't seem likely that his father is going to go after him next.

Max decided it was safer to come in by the back door, running through the crunching snow to his backyard. He hoped the fence with ease, it wasn't his first time sneaking out and then back in to the house. He took the time to look around his back yard, this being the first time in months; it was covered in snow, like he thought it would be, few strands of selfish blades of grass sticking out over in the corner of the yard, and brown leaves that had made its way to the empty and almost abandoned yard. Max fished his keys from his pocket as he approached the back door, drawing an ear to the door for any sounds of moaning or squeaking. Max had gone through an incident where he learned to always check for noises coming from inside before entering; he had snuck out once and came back through the back door like he usually did, but found his father and some prostitute going at it on the floor—thank god they were so preoccupied with screwing each other that they didn't notice him.

The sneaky teen inserted the key and unlocked the door, walking into his father's room. He silently closed and relocked the door. He could hear the front door open just as he came in and his father and his date's voices.

It was the usual words of goodbye_, 'thanks for having me,' 'I had such a good time,' 'we should do this again when your son's not here.'_

Max would have left the room and down the hall into his room, but didn't want his father's date to see him and turn his father's attention to him.

He could hear the door shut and then his father's steps turning and walked down the hallway.

A strike of panic hit Max in the chest. He glanced around the room.

_Crap!_

Max's father dragged his feet to his room, opening the door with a tired hand; he found his son sitting on his bed watching tv.

"Whatdya think yer doin' in here?" His father asked, not fully sober yet from his date.

Max glanced over at his father in the doorway placing the tv remote on the bed carefully.

"Just came in here to watch tv." Max answered the way any child would answer their parent.

"Well, get the fuck out," the older male mumbled as he trudged his way to his bed, picking up the remote and getting settled in his own bed.

Max got up, nodding obediently. He stopped at the doorway, hesitantly turning around, "Dad…"

His father slowly drew his attention away from the tv to look at his son, "What?"

"Can I sleep over at a friend's house this weekend?" Max tried not to fiddle with his fingers nervously, his father hated when he did that.

His father stared at him for a moment, Max trying not to shift under his father's unpredictable stare.

"Yeah, why not. Just go."

And for the first time Max actually smiled because of his father's response. He wanted to jump for joy, or at least make some kind of gesture of success—but he held it in until he got to his room.

He lay on his bed with a great big smile on his face, _spending a whole night over at Kenny's house…_

Max couldn't begin to dream what that would be like, but more importantly he couldn't wait to see Kenny's face when he tells him that his father said 'yes'. Max was almost, if you could say, giddy. Somehow he could sense a bright future coming his way, and the best thing about it all was that he was getting a notion that it would be spent with Kenny.


	19. Pillow fight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the original characters from the show.**

**A/N: Wow this chapter almost didn't have an author's note. Too bad. I just wanted to let you guys know (cuz I didn't want to do another one of those info chapters again) that once this story is done I will be taking on another story (maybe that one will take me about a year to finish too). It's another KennyXOC but it's a different OC with a totally different storyline from this fanfic. I'm barrowing the main plot idea from **_**Lost Shining Ghosts **_**though I'm mixing up the party. If you want somewhat of a sneak peek go check her original story out. And I've been thinking of writing a short sequel to this story, but it's probably going to end up as a random one-shot or something (just so you know).**

Max scurried along in the snow, it seemed to be thinning as the season started warring. He knew he was going to hate it once the snow turned into slush on the street, walking through the slush was the most fun a teenager could have (sarcasm). He couldn't help but smile to himself as he looked up and could see the bus stop just ahead of him, the three friends—or more like the two best friends and that fat kid—were already there waiting for the bus.

_Why is it that whenever I come to the bus-stop Kenny is never here before me?_

_Well that thought will have to be thought of some other time_, Max decided as he approached the group.

They said their 'hello's and Max replied with a greeting wave. He stood next to them bouncing in place with restrained bursting joy, he couldn't help himself; he found it hard to stay still all of a sudden.

"You're really happy today." Kyle stated wondering if the raven were high or something.

"Yeah, did something happen yesterday. Was that why you weren't at school?"  
Stan pitched in.

"Ya finally lost your virginity?" Cartman snickered.

Max just shook his head silently, not even Eric's jerky-ness could falter his good mood.

"Hey guys," The sweet sound of gentle harps playing simultaneously fused into one to create Kenny's voice, "And hello~ to you, my sexy demon," Kenny's hot breath greeted Max's chilled ears as arms snaked around him and made the blushing teen shiver under the blonde's touch. Kenny's hands, a bit too touchy for Max's taste, made their way up his favorite demon's jacket and under his shirt.

"Kenny! N-not here!" Max gasped, slapping the other male's hands away as he moved away from the pervert's touch, though secretly he wanted to stay in that position and allow Kenny's hands to molest him all day.

Sadly, Kenny's friends were around.

"Is that hesitation I hear?" perverted expression still intact while Kenny raised his brow suggestively.

"No, that's stuttering." Max corrected, fixing his clothes.

"So you're saying my mere presence leaves you speechless?" Kenny approached, walking as elegantly as he could.

Max slumped, "I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

"Nope." Kenny chided, laying a loving peck on top of Max's head. He past the raven, going over to greet his friends, who were so patiently waiting. Max followed after him, though not saying a word—he had already greeted them.

"Kenny, you seem happier today." Stan stated, raising his hand up for a high-five.

"Well, y'know ups and downs come around." The blond replied, slapping his gloved hand against Stans'.

"I think I know why now." Kyle grinned, eyes flickering over to Max for a brief moment.

_Kenny was in a bad mood yesterday?_ Max guessed, frowning at the blond's back, obviously still clueless as to why.

"It was obvious why." Kenny growled in slight annoyance, but only got a chuckled back from the red-head.

The bus came by and the conversation immediately stopped. It occurred to Max that he hadn't told Kenny the good news yet, he was anxious to tell the blond.

_I guess I'll save it for lunch_, Max thought to himself as he took his seat next to Kenny in the crowded, rowdy bus.

If school was hell then class must be one of the lower levels of it, the boys bathroom was the lowest. Max tried to pay attention, he'd just recently found out that his grades were slipping, not that he cared all that much about them—he was pretty sure he wasn't going to college, too expensive and scholarships were a pain in the ass to get.

Max made his way up the stairs leading him to the roof; it was still hard for him to believe that Kenny actually tried to commit suicide—or at least failed that one time.

Max clung to the rail as a sudden motion of uncomforting nausea passed over him.

_I guess I'm still not used to the thought._

"Max."

Max's head jolted up to find Kenny descending the stairs. The younger teen sent the blond a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, grip tightening on the rail.

"It's snowing outside; I didn't want soggy lunch…what's wrong with you?" The blond pointed at the raven.

Max suddenly let go of the rail, "N-nothing." He didn't want Kenny to know that the mere thought of suicide-well, Kenny's suicide, Max didn't care about anyone else-could make his legs almost give out from underneath him, or that he still had the incident in mind.

"Liar." Kenny claimed, walking up to the raven and setting him down easily onto the steps.

Kenny sat a step above Max, pulling the younger teen against him and running his fingers through messy hair; Max smiled, his heart raced as he allowed slender, caring fingers glide along his scalp.

"Oh," Max started, remembering his good news, "I can sleep over this weekend." Max smiled up at the blond.

A smile slowly crept on Kenny's lips as his brain slowly processed Max's word.

"Awesome!" Kenny exclaimed, kissing his beautiful demon on the forehead, "Wait...what did you have to do to get him to say yes?" Kenny stared at his demon suspiciously.

"A-ah, nothing!" Max's eyes widened as he turned around to face his angel.

"Hmm. Let me check you then." Kenny said, taking a hold of Max's jacket.

"K-Kenny! I can't believe you don't believe me!"

"It's your dad we're talking about! How am I supposed to believe that he didn't do something to you?"

Max hated it when Kenny made such a strong point like that. The raven averted his eyes with a frown, sad that Kenny had such trust issues with him.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? You should be able to trust me." And immediately once those words left his lips Max wondered why he even thought those were okay to say. A mad blush raged his face; he watched the marvel explode in Kenny's eyes.

"So, it's official?" Kenny grinned, leaning close to the other teen, wrapping an arm around Max's back.

"T-that's not what I meant," Max said, leaning back as Kenny came forward, but was trapped by Kenny's arm, "I meant your friend th-that's a boy."

"I think you meant a boy who I think of as more than a friend." Kenny purred, licking his lips.

The older teen leaned in closer as he pulled Max's body towards him.

Max whispered Kenny's name, though he wasn't sure if Kenny heard him.

Kenny didn't move at all, he stayed there centimeters from touching lips with Max.

He gave out a sigh, "I'll save the lip-locking for this weekend. You're lucky I'm such a nice guy or I wouldn't be holding back on you."

Max couldn't stop the blush that was lounging about on his face. He stood up, feeling a bit weary now that he knew what Kenny had in store for him this weekend.

The blond grinned as he watched the raven stand up, blushing that cute demonic color of his, he stood as well, handing the jacket he took off back to Max.

Max didn't even know half of the things Kenny wanted to do with him, and what he was actually planning to do with him this weekend.

Kenny's grin grew dark from the thought.

It was finally Friday, though it didn't take very long, yesterday was only Thursday. Max had stuffed his bag of necessities into Kenny's locker so he didn't have to carry it around for the whole day. The two horny teens—well, Max being the extremely less horny one, compared to Kenny—spent most of the school day staring at the clock and wishing time would pass by a lot faster.

The last and final bell rang for the day and Max met up with his angel at the blonde's locker. They both threw each other knowing smiles, Kenny unlocking his locker and handing Max his stuff while he put away all of his.

Max slung his bag over his shoulder as he followed Kenny out. They were met by Stan, Kyle, and Cartman; the trio standing at the foot of the stairs outside of the school building.

"So you guys gonna have a fag sleep over ?" Cartman laughed, speaking rather loudly.

Everyone glared at him for a second.

"S-so you guys are officially…"

"Lovers?" Stan blurted out bluntly.

"St-St-Stan!" Kyle hit his boyfriend, blushing that he would say that so obnoxiously loud.

"It's okay," Kenny waved, he curled an arm around Max's waist, pulling the teen closer, "we're getting there."

"W-what do you mean 'getting there'!" Max blushed furiously, pushing the blond away, but the other male was stuck to him like chewed gum.

"Don't deny it. We're going to end up together." Kenny smiled, acting as if Max wasn't even struggling against his grip.

"You sound so confident," Max paused in his fighting, "what makes you think that, experience?" Max grinned devilishly at the blond as the older teen's smug expression faltered and turned into a red haze.

"We better get going if we want to do all those _fun_ things we had planned for this afternoon." Kenny grinned as he took Max's hand and started leading him away from the group.

The three left over friends watched the two as they went off, thoughts of the future couldn't help but stumble into their minds.

"Kenny's gonna fuck him." Kyle said out of the blue, the other two stared at the Jew, and then switched their views back on the new—well, unofficial-couple .

"Yeah, their totally going to have sex." Stan agreed while Cartman just nodded his head.

"K-Kenny…?" Max stuttered, blushing as he forced himself to speak.

"Yeah?" The blond responded without turning to his adorable demon, and Max was grateful for it, he didn't think he could stand it if Kenny would tease him for his blushing.

"W-were you serious…th-that we're going to end up…together?" Max flinched as his voice became squeakier as he spoke.

Kenny turned to the stuttering teen, his eyes wide, he didn't think Max took him seriously when he said that—though he was serious when he said it, he meant every word.

"O-of course," the blond scratched his cheek as blush was starting to spread onto his cheek as well. _Damn, what's with all this blushing_, Kenny cursed mentally. "This sleepover is completely devoted to your happiness."

"Huh?"

"I want you to be happy, Max." Kenny stopped walking, the other teen stopping right next to him.

Max could only stare at the blond in front of him with wide, anxious eye and a face full of pink while the other teen spoke.

"Would you be happy if you were with me, Max?" Kenny asked, smiling angelically as he took Max's hands into his.

Max would have spoken, but didn't want saliva to pour out of his mouth and ruin the moment, so he just nodded his head; hair bobbing up and down with him.

"Then, Max…" Kenny drew said teenager's hands up to his lip, "would you be my boyfriend?"

Max's face turned red, tears were about to swell up in his eyes but he forced them back with his manly will; though he almost lost it when Kenny kissed his hands.

"Y-y-yes…" The raven boy struggled out, face still red.

Kenny smiled, and it wasn't the kind of smile that he usually gave people, or his friends, it was a special smile that meant '_you are the world to me_'; a few tears escaped and ran their way down Max's cheeks, he was so greatly happy that he thought he was about to die—which would really suck because they just started going out.

The couple finally made it to Kenny's house, both of them kicking off their shoes.

"Mom, you're home." Kenny greeted the busy woman in the kitchen.

"Oh, hai dear." Kenny's mother greeted, giving him a quick smile before returning to her cooking.

"Whatcha, making…?" Kenny asked, watching his mother from behind mix something.

"Dinner. Oh, is this your friend who's sleeping over?" the red-headed woman wiped her hands and went over to Max. "Hello there, I'm Kenny's mom; dinner will be ready soon. Now you boys go on and play." And with that she went back to her cook book and pot.

"You can put your stuff down where-ever." Kenny instructed as he hopped onto his freshly made bed, his mother probably did it for him just a couple of minutes ago.

Max found a nice corner near Kenny's closet to set his things down. He sat on the bed next to his favorite blond in the whole world, and for a second the air was filled with a peaceful silence.

Both of the teens grinned to themselves as they could hear each other breathe in and out in this peaceful silence.

"So…" Kenny's hand slid into Maxs'.

THE PEACEFUL SILENCE HAS BEEN BROKEN!

"Do you want…" Kenny turned on to his side, "Want to make out?"

Max stared at Kenny's perverted grin with a 'not amused' expression, "and for a second I thought you were going to say something romantic." Max said as he got up from the bed.

"What? You're into that stuff?" Kenny questioned, sitting up on his elbows as he watched the raven cross his room.

"No. How 'bout some video games?" Max asked with a smirk as he glanced over to the older teen.

"Hmph, feel like facing humiliation early in the day?" Kenny got up and picked up his controller.

"You're all talk. I won't let your cheating ways beat me this time." Max grinned determinedly to himself.

Kenny also gave a devilish smirk, it amused him on how determined his little demon was. But it will end the same way as last time.

"Challenge accepted."

And the gaming began.

.

…

….

…..!

"YES!"

"Huh…?"

"Yes! I've finally beat you!" Max exclaimed joyfully as Kenny stared at the tv screen in amazement, mouth agape.

"Ha ha ha! In your face you cheating angel!" Max pointed an insulting finger at the blond.

"H-how 'bout another two-out-of-three match?" Kenny suggested, panicking.

"Fuck no, bitch! I won! Whooo, I won!" Max jumped around, controller still in hand.

Kenny let out a sigh, getting off his bed as he accepted his defeat in his mind.

After two hours of battling each other in one of the best multi-player fighting games ever, _Ultimate Fighting Brother's Stadium_, Max finally got the hang of the controls and started beating Kenny in the game. Kenny smugly challenged Max to a tournament where in the end Max won. Then ten tournaments later Max still came out victorious, though Kenny did win a couple of times. Being able to finally beat Kenny at a game was one of the few successes Max has had this year, the slightly younger teen couldn't help but gloat and dance when he won the tie-breaking tournament.

"Okay, okay," Kenny chuckled; the raven haired teen was as cute when he wins as when he loses, "Good game." Kenny said, opening his arms for a hug.

"Huh…?" Max turned to find the blond, not crying and begging for mercy like he imagined, but congratulating him on his victory. Max blushed and averted his eyes, even though it wasn't the kind of reaction Max wanted from the blond he accepted his hug anyway.

Kenny giggled into the hug as he could see the disappointment in Max's face towards his reaction.

"Boys, dinner!" Kenny's mother's voice came from down stairs.

But what did they have for dinner? (wanted to add a cliffhanger…)


	20. Shower and Clothes

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or anything that belongs to South Park.**

**A/N:** Sorry that this took forever. I actually got stuck on this one; even I became angry at the slow progress of this chapter and started smashing my eyes in with my fists! (Actually it was more of soft patting of shame with my fingers upon my tired eyes.) But to make it up to you guys I drew a somewhat banner like picture for this fanfic. Just check out my deviantart account for the drawing, I'm pretty sure there's a link to it on my profile. It should be up on my account by the time you read this. So if you want to see what Max actually looks like, check it out.

Kenny entered the dining room with Max following nervously behind, this was the first time Max has had dinner with Kenny's parents—it's been a long time since he has eaten dinner with anyone else's family—the raven is going to have to leave a good impression if he doesn't want Kenny's parents hating him for the rest of his life.

Kenny's father glanced up, looking from Kenny to the boy following behind him. Something about Max brought a familiar taste into Mr. McCormick's mouth.

Max took a seat next to Kenny, he wanted to get comfortable but couldn't on account for Kenny's father, who was sitting across the table staring at him suspiciously…more like glaring.

Dinner eventually kicked off, everyone rushing to get their plate full before the other family member stole all of the good food. Ever since Kenny's father won the lottery and moved them to a better house his mother has taken up actual cooking, so microwave tv dinners were becoming a rarity in the house.

"So, um…" Kenny's father spoke, a piece of chicken in hand as he gestured the boy sitting across from him, Max, to say his name.

"…M-Max…" the nervous teen spoke.

"Max," the older man allowed the word to sit in his mouth for a moment, savoring the flavor before throwing some questions at the younger male, "How long have you boys known each other for?"

Kenny's eyes narrowed, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Um…a couple of weeks now." Max answered before shoving a piece of beef into his mouth.

"A month." It was surprising that anyone could hear the whispered words that came out of Kenny's mouth. The blond's expression was so serious, so sober from any humor what-so-ever. This side of Kenny always put Max on edge; the raven head struggled under the sudden silence as everyone at the table stared at Kenny.

The blond could feel his shoulder muscles tightening as he stressed over the thought of what was going to come after his father finished questioning Max. He knew where this was going to lead to, but he hoped to god that it would be avoided somehow.

"What was that, boy?" His father inquired, sounding harsher than intended.

"In three days….it will be a month…"Kenny said eating some of his beans.

Max's heart fluttered, the fact that Kenny had been keeping track of how long they've known each other was very touching to him for some odd reason.

"How well would you say you know each other?"

This question threw Max off, what did Kenny's father mean by that? Is he trying to insinuate that Max didn't know anything about Kenny? _Maybe he's talking about how Kenny is immortal….no. That's not it. He's trying to suggest something. _

Max tried not to take too long in replying, saying the first thing that came to mind, "Well, you must know more than me, being Kenny's father 'n all," The young teen smiled.

"Are you mockin' me, boy?" the man hissed, glaring at the raven haired teen.

"N-no, of course not." Max held on to his smile finding it being the only thing keeping him in place, that and if it weren't for the fact that Kenny was sitting right next to him and the motivation of impressing Kenny's parents—though the idea of doing so seems to have been stepped on by Kenny's raging father—Max would have fled the scene by now.

"So, tell me Kenny. Where did you find this one?" the older male's words growing harsher as he stood, hands planted firmly on the table.

Why was he getting so angry?

"Dad, stop this." Kenny demanded, voice low-anger just below the words.

"Did you drag him off the stage of some gay strip club! Or, lemme guess, you were flirting with him at one of your hoodlum friend's parties and decided to go all the way with him—or maybe you're planning on doing that tonight! Eh, Kenny?"

"What the fuck? Why can't you just accept the fact…"Kenny stood now, nostrils flaring from frustration. The show that his father was putting on was ruining Max's stay.

"What? The fact…the fact that you're…" His father's anger faltered and for a moment it seemed as if he were about to cry, disappointment and aversion blending with each other in his eyes.

"Bisexual?" Kenny finished.

Max was shocked, mostly by the fact that Kenny's parents didn't figure it out sooner—yes, Kenny had a lot of naked women posters in his room, but they were Kenny's family; if you're family doesn't even know the real you, than who does? It's hard to keep the true you locked up all to yourself and let nobody know about it. Max would know he had to suffer through it for most of his life.

"What is it that bothers you about it? Is it the fact that I'm having sex with guys as much as I have sex with girls!" the raging blond angrily waved his arms around with emphasis, everyone's eyes at the table shifted immediately to Max as the statement was said, the raven boy blushing and standing up as well, hands up defensively.

"W-w-we haven't had sex yet!"

"Yet?" Kenny's father repeated angrily, his mother gasping and muttering something about a condom.

Kenny fell silent for a moment, Max shifting his feet uneasily as everyone anticipated Kenny's next words.

The blonds hand found Max's as he pulled the younger teen out of the dining room and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Mr. McCormick yelled, ready to chase after his son, his wife stopping him before he could.

"I'm done talking." Kenny said, continuing his walk down the hall without pause.

"What about dinner? You ungrateful brat, your mother made all of this food for you and your friend so you kids won't go hungry!"

"Thanks for the meal, we're done eating." Kenny said, turning the corner to the stairs.

"Your parents didn't know you were bisexual?" Max asked, Kenny closing his bedroom door behind them.

"No. They found out a couple of weeks ago…or was it last week…?" Kenny mumbled, removing his belt and then moving to his socks.

"How did they find out?"

"Saw me kissing you." Kenny answered, removing his orange parka.

Max stared in awe and embarrassment, he couldn't believe that Kenny was so apathetic about all of this.

"I'm going to go take a shower," the blond announced, removing his shirt and grabbing his towel, "try not to get yourself into trouble while I'm gone. Unless you want to join me?" even after the fight the older male had with his father, Kenny was still able to grin and make perverted jokes.

_This one is special._

"J-just go and take your shower!" Max stuttered, blushing and pushing the blond out of the room. While his favorite blond was out he sat on the bed removing some of his clothing before it was his turn to take a shower. His eyes wandering to the décor of the room.

_A lot of naked women posters; more than I remember. I see why his parents would be so intensely confused._

He stared at his bag with his spare clothes neatly packed inside; he was starting to question the idea of taking a shower at Kenny's house. He was afraid the other teen would try to pull something while he was in the midst of his shower.

Max shuddered as he could practically picture the scene now, though he tried his hardest not to imagine it.

_Great, now I'm going to take a paranoid shower._

But beside the point of showering, Max couldn't help but feel guilty and somewhat responsible for Kenny's hard time with his parents. If he wasn't around the blond so much they would have probably never fallen in…in…love.

_Wow, that was extremely difficult for me to think,_ the raven boy sighed, _it's probably going to be fifty times harder to actually say. _

"Are you blaming yourself for what happened during dinner?" Kenny broke in, walking casually into the room.

"Agh, K-Kenny. That was fast." Max flinching as the blond, who was only covered by a mere towel, was walking around with a half drenched body.

"It was long enough," The blond said, moving to his dresser, "Your turn for the shower. I suggest you hurry up though."

Getting up from the bed and grabbing the extra towel Kenny had grabbed for him earlier in the day, Max made his move towards the door, shivering when his bare feet landed on cold puddles of water that littered the carpet.

He followed the trail up to the blond, who was still rummaging through his drawers.

"Tch, Kenny," the practically naked teen turned, "Is this really how you live? You're getting the whole floor freakin' wet." Max complained, throwing his towel onto Kenny's head and beginning to dry the wettest part of the male.

"Stay here and I might change my ways."

The raven-haired teen frowned, "I don't think your dad would like that."

"He'll accept you eventually," the blond assured, head peeking out from the towel, "Y'know, there's another spot on my body that needs drying." Kenny purred, pulling the other male closer.

"K-K-Kenny!" Max exclaimed, face turning red as he pushed the other male, "What if your parents walked in on us just now?" the raven haired male practically having a panic attack at the moment. The dark haired teen imagining Kenny's parents coming into the room, his mother shrieking, and his father pulling out a rifle, pointing it at him for trying to do the 'freaky' with his son. Max was very imaginative today.

"But, they didn't. Plus, I wouldn't mind."

The smirk on the blonde's face was just too handsome on him. Max wanted to get mad, but Kenny's smile always prevented him from doing so.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Max grumbled, walking out of the room.

"Towels are under the sink!" Kenny instructed, yelling down the hall.

Even though dinner was spoiled, Kenny made sure that the rest of the night was far from it. The two playing more video games, wrestling around, and they even played an intense battle of 'Connect Five'. The perverted jokes from Kenny didn't stop anytime soon and neither did Max's blushing, though the other teen would sometimes punish the blond for such jokes. But in sum, Max had a great time. At the end, before they decided to finally sleep—though even that discussion took a while to complete, perverted jokes and off topic-remarks polluting the conversation—Max was almost brought to tears by the mere fact that he hadn't had that much fun in about seven years, maybe even more.

Max laid his head down on the pillow right next to Kenny's. The blond was sound asleep, the day events taking a harder toll on him than anyone could imagine. The raven haired teen smiled to himself, though his face was ablaze from the fact that he was sharing the same bed with the sleeping blond, though there was quite an argument concerning where Max was going to sleep earlier.

Kenny awoke with something warm cuddling his right side and something running across his abdomen.

Opening his eyes sleepily, Kenny gazed down to find his cute little demon clinging on to him as if he was a fluffy pillow, or a soft stuffed-animal. He closed his eyes, smiling at what he just saw.

_Let this last for at least five more minutes, _the blond dreamily sighed mentally.

But sadly, the beautiful being in the sky decided not to grant his wish. Expression stirring as his consciousness surfaced reality, Max let out a small groan as he tiredly opened his eyes. It took him a while to snap all of his senses back to life, staring off into the distance with a dazed look while he waited.

The sleepy teen slowly started to rise, unhooking himself from his blond pillow and pushing himself up. He sat in a seiza position facing Kenny, who also started sitting up, though deemed too tired to so instead propped himself up on his elbows.

"G'mornin'." Max greet the other teen, rubbing an eye sheepishly before letting out a yawn.

"Mornin'. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm." Max answered slowly, obviously not a morning person—either that or he wasn't very good at waking up after a staying up late.

"So, on a rating from one to ten, how good am I as a pillow?" Kenny grinned, watching as a puzzled look ran across the other teen's face and then recognition following soon after, with of course ending with a side dish of morning blush.

"T-t-t-t-ten…" the teen muttered, though his face seeming slightly upset and red.

Kenny laughed, he was surprised that Max actually answered instead of scolding him.

_Definitely not a morning person!_

"I'm….brush my…teeth," The slightly younger male mumbled, getting up from the bed, taking out a tooth brush from his bag and then stumbling over to the bathroom.

Kenny's eyes watched the other male, his heart carving a hole in his chest with a strong feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time. He took the absence of his boyfriend as an opportunity to get a couple of more minutes of sleep, waking with a start when something soft landed on his face.

Kenny pulled the towel off his face before sitting fully up on his bed, finding Max taking out his spare clothes as he prepared to get dress. More than half of the older teen wanted to stay in the room and watch Max change, but he knew he'd be shooed out of the room by the other male after a while of staring. So, the blond got up and headed for the bathroom.

Once the blond left the room Max allowed himself to breathe again. He thought he was going to have to endure Kenny staring at him while he dressed himself, which would have been awkward.

While pulling out his clothes Max's cell phone decided that it could fly and flung itself out of the bag, finding a text message and five missed calls, after crossing the room and picking it up. He stared at the little screen, muddled. What was it that his father needed.

_Come home._


	21. No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the Characters that belong to the show.**

**A/N: Sorry you guys for the extremely late update. My computer crashed and I had it sent away to get fixed and it took a couple of weeks. I don't blame the guy who was fixing it for taking so long; he did have another job and was fixing my computer up whenever he found the time. But I got all of my stuff back and my beautiful laptop is fine and healthy and running. (*snuggles laptop*) Now back to work. Oh, and if you don't mind tell me what you thought about the drawing of Max that I did. For those of you who still don't know- there's an attribute drawing of Max and Kenny on my deviantart. So check it out at: .com/#/d3j5pqx**

_Come home._

Was all the message said. Checking the time it was sent, Max turned a bit pale when he saw that the time sent was from last night.

"What're you doin'?" Kenny entered the room, confused when finding the dark haired teen still in his boxers.

"Oh-uh, My dad texted me last night." Max informed, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

"Oh. I didn't hear your phone go off."

"Yeah…" Max agreed, heading back to the main screen, though feeling incredibly stupid when he found the symbol for 'all sounds off' on the screen, "eh-heh, I had it on silent."

Pulling on a shirt, Kenny turned to the other male, a pout hooked to his lips, "Does that mean you're going home after breakfast?" voice full of disappointment.

"No, I'm going home now." Max corrected, grabbing his pants and pulling them on, "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Wh-what?" the blonds pants falling to his shins as he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, "You're going to go home so soon? But I thought we were going to hang later?" Kenny flinched at the word 'hang', having died that way once, "I mean hang out."

"I would love to, but I would also love to not get my ass handed to me when I get home." The raven didn't even bother putting on a shirt, grabbing his jacket and zipping it all the way closed.

Max turned to face his blond boyfriend to find the said male pouting at him with begging blue eyes. It was hard to turn away for the other's face was just too cute.

_Be manly. Be manly_. Max chanted mentally, clenching his fist and using the last of his will power.

"Sorry, Kenny, but my dad needs me." Max said, grabbing his bag and heading out of the room quickly, though trying to keep his calm composure.

"I need you too! I **need** you to stay with me." Kenny whined as he buttoned his pants, following Max down the stairs and up the hallway.

"Good morning," the younger teen greeted the cooking mother with a smile as he continued his way to the front door, "I'll call you later once I see what my dad wants."

"Wait."

With a huff and a grunt Max turned around, crossing his arms as he unwillingly listened to what Kenny had to say.

_He's just stalling._

"At least give me a 'goodbye kiss' before you go?" A cheesy, yet hopeful, smile ran on the other teen's lips; eyebrows knitting together to create a begging expression.

Even though he was somewhat in a rush and anxiety was clawing its way up his back Max took his time in giving Kenny a proper goodbye kiss. The raven teen sending a heartfelt smile before leaning in to plant a kiss.

A smirk couldn't help but appear a second before Kenny leaned in for a kiss, the eyes of his family staring at the two of them with a mixture of uncertain emotions. It was like Kenny was shooting the bird at his father as he locked lips with his boyfriend in front of his whole family.

A hand finding its place on Max's cheek as it encouraged him to continue the kiss, and the dark-haired demon took the invitation gladly, taking a step closer as he deepened the kiss.

The want in Max's lips were anything but hidden, Kenny now understood that it wasn't that Max needed to see what his father wanted because he cared for the man, he needed to because he feared what kind of punishment he would get if he didn't. And the raven teen didn't want to give _this _up. His beautiful demon was scared of having to give him up under his father's command.

The blond unzipped the other's jacket to reveal hidden sensitive flesh. Max shivering as he let out a gasp; angelic fingers lightly racing down his chest and dancing along his stomach.

Kenny taking advantage, as he always did, of Max's gasp and barging his tongue into the other male's mouth; His other hand moving from the raven's cheek up to his dark hair, pulling him closer.

Max's tongue played shyly against the blonde's tongue, blush flying across his cheeks as the anxiety in his back reminded him that he had to leave.

As their lips parted both boys exchanged expressions of longing and disappointment; Kenny giving Max a weary smile as he watched the teen walked down the driveway with a wave.

Even though his father knew he would be staying over a friend's house, Max was afraid that his father would find some reason—any reason—to punish and beat the shit out of him.

He found his blood running colder than the winter air around him as he approached his house. The outside of the house matching what the inside must have looked like—trashed and disgusting.

_Did he have a house party or something?_

The thought passing Max's mind as he made his way up the driveway, avoiding the soaked toilet paper and beer cans.

"Dad," his voice echoed throughout the dark and seemingly empty house, sending a shiver down his back as he entered his trashed home, "I-I got your message this morning. Sorry, but my phone was on silent."

The house responded to him with an abandoned sound, making the teen's nervous meter raise with the surrounding suspense.

Max couldn't help but flinch as he heard a sudden grunt and a shuffle of what might have been…boxes…or paper? His father's figure arose from behind the kitchen counter, the older male grumbling as he rubbed the sleep away from his face.

"You…" the low growl escaped the older man's voice as he struggled to keep his balance, "I was….last night I texted you to come home. Where were you?"

"Dad, I was at—"

"I needed you and you didn't come," Max's father interrupting him, voice rising as he wobbled around the counter, wanting to yell at his son from a close distance, "You didn't know what was wrong. You didn't _know _what was _wrong_!"

"Okay, dad. But let me ju—"

"I could have died! I could have been dead and you could have come home to my dead corpse—is that what you want?"

_Please, don't get my hopes up_, Max thought, rolling his eyes.

"So what were you doing, huh? You were out all night!"

The situation was a bit too confusing for Max to follow, never has Max ever gotten into an argument with his dad where the man's voice switched from a low, calm voice to a loud, yelling one. One thing was known; Max would be getting into a fist fight with his dad by the end of this argument.

"Were you out all night whoring yourself off to whoever—"

"Dad! I was at a friend's house. Remember? You even said I could go!" Max finally finishing a sentence without being interrupted.

"I didn't know that meant all night!"

"What the hell do you think 'sleep over' means?" though his words were coming out of his mouth perfectly and eyes fearless, Max wanted to puke and cry on the inside. Though, it was more surprising to him that he was actually arguing back to his dad and hasn't been hit for it yet.

"Oh, so I see! I have a fucking whore son who likes to fucking whore around with his friends at their house!" Now it seemed like his father was going to stick with yelling from here on out in the argument.

"I wasn't whoring myself off!"

"Oh great, so you let them rape you?" Fist slamming against the counter as Max's father's stupid-rage wouldn't allow him to stand still anymore.

"First of all, No. And secondly, it's not considered rape if I _let_ them, dad!" Max's heart was beating in his throat. Where was this blind courage coming from? Was Kenny's influence making him do this?

"So you were having sex!" His father turned around, accusingly.

"No—tch—I didn't have sex. We were just—" Max face-palming himself, accidently giving his dad the wrong idea.

Before Max could correctly explain himself he couldn't find himself to continue as his father lunged at him, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and pulling him close. The raven haired teen's breath ramming into his throat as he came face to face with his father.

"That's enough. I don't want to hear your shit." A breath drenched in the scent of liquor greeted Max's nostrils.

"Fine," Max barked, pulling himself away from the older male's grip; surprised that he had the strength to do so, but the surprise was quickly enveloped with pent up anger, "Then you don't **have **to listen to me anymore!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" his father's voice came frantically behind him while Max made his way out the front door.

"Fuck you," the pissed raven glared at his father before continuing his way down the driveway, leaving his things with little to no care of what happens to them at the moment, "I'm fucking sick and tired of you!"

His father tried to speak, mouth open to argue back, but he was too shocked at the way his son was acting. _When did he grow balls?_

"I don't want to be treated like a fucking-bag anymore! At least when I'm with my friend he doesn't beat the shit out of me and then fucking **RAPES** me!" Max's breath was coming out in short uneven patterns, though he didn't feel cold for once in the freezing weather that was South Park.

"Who do you think you're talking too?" The older male's face turning red as he tried and failed at controlling his temper and volume.

"To a molester. Who do you think you're talking too?"

"Not my son—that's who!" The older male yelled, stomping through the frozen lawn grabbing and throwing Max into the snowy ground.

With a grunt Max fell to the ground, finally feeling the cold around him for the first time since he left his house. He stood shakily, rage running through him, but not entirely sure how to let it out.

All those times that Max had to deal with his father's shit. All the pain he had to go through trying to get over the death of his mother—his loving and caring mother. And the times that Max had to suffer through his father's sexual needs; the routine of suffering and feeling dead slowly setting into normality as the years of his mother's death passed. How much he had changed during those dreadful years. In comparison to Max's younger years and now, his social life was pretty much the same—a disaster, but the way he lived—the way he felt—back then was always safe, always loved. Yeah, he was a jerk and a school bully when he was little, but at least he knew he could go home to his loving mother and his hard-working dad. He had a home where he could sleep comfortably in a bed without having to lock the door in fear of his father. So much lost just from the death of one person.

Body shaking, Max glared at his father while his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Max!"

The familiar voice of an angel distracted Max for a moment, turning his head to Kenny and for a simple moment he had completely forgotten about his anger and his father. Though as fast it took for Max to forget about the situation at hand he was quickly reminded when his father's hard, meaty fist collided with the side of his face.

As his boyfriend fell to the ground, the instincts to protect the one he loves ignited within Kenny and the blond went tackling the one that Max calls 'father'.

It took a moment for Max to regain himself, shaking his head of the snow and embracing his wounded cheek with his right hand. He stood shakily as he looked up to find his father and his boyfriend in an intense fist fight.

He couldn't tell who was winning, but that didn't subside the distressed feeling he got while watching them.

A punching combo to the gut, the face, and then the chin were the final blows that brought Max's father lying on his back on the cold ground, which didn't help comfort the cold feeling of defeat.

"Piece of shit!" curses flew from the blonde's mouth, though looking somewhat proud at defeating the main source of Max's anguish.

"Kenny," Max called his boyfriend, though the blond didn't move from his spot and continued to curse and kick the fallen male, "Kenny," he called to him again, going over and pulling him away from the groaning figure, "Let's go. I don't want to be around when the police come by."

A bit surprised that Max didn't want a piece of the action, Kenny reluctantly followed the raven.

"Wh-Where d-d-d-do ya think yer….going," the gasping voice dare ask his, now disowned, son.

Kenny stood silently as he could feel Max's anger start to rise within him once again, but was surprised at the self control the other male showed when responding to his beaten dad.

Turning to face his biological father one last time, Max's face was still as his expression only revealed icy hatred towards the man he was replying to, "I'm leaving."

All emotion was drained from Max's father's face as a pathetic expression was left on his face.

"You can stay here and live and do whatever you want, but don't expect me to ever be around." Turning, the raven teen walked off the lot and onto the sidewalk; Kenny still being practically dragged by the slightly younger teen.

"Bu—"

"**Ever**!"

"Where will you—"

Max's final reply was worded into the form of a middle finger reaching towards the heavens, which made Kenny snicker and almost burst out laughing as he glanced back at Max's father and his stupefied expression.

After walking aimlessly for what felt like an hour and reflecting on the rush of events that had happened; Max finally stopped walking, settling down on a bench nearby.

Kenny stared at the raven, unable to read the expression on his face of guess what he was probably thinking at the moment. The other teen was hunched over, elbows on knees and a hand on his chin as he stared at the ground, as if mentally demanding it to give him answers only it could give.

"So, how do you feel?" Kenny asked, breaking the silence and apparently breaking Max's train of thought.

"Good." Max answered bluntly, sitting up properly and making eye contact with the male for the first time since earlier that morning when he left the house of the McCormicks'.

"Any regrets?"

"Should there be?" Max's voice suddenly becoming innocent.

Kenny only chuckled as he assured the teen with a smile, "No."

And for some reason Max couldn't help but smile too and.

"So…" Kenny began, getting comfortable as he leaned back and pillowed the back of his head with his arms, "what are you going to do now?" though the blond had a clue, a knowing grin displaying itself on his lips.

"Hmph," the raven haired teen grinned, glancing over at the blond before folding his arms and sitting back, "Why ask when you already know the answer?"

"Then shall we go home?" suggested the blond, standing up with a bit of a bounce.

"Only if you don't mind carrying me. I'm exhausted." Max whined, hanging his head off the bench.

"You! I'm the one who got into a fist-fight with your dad."

"He's not my dad anymore—so technically speaking, you got into a fist-fight with a total stranger." Max argued, standing up with a smirk, trying not to laugh at the blond, taking the upper-hand in the conversation.

"Tch, whatever. C'mon, let go home. We should celebrate this occasion." Kenny craved, pulling the sitting teen up to his feet and leading the way home.

"Oh, Kenny…" Max paused, stopping abruptly, "Why were you at my house?"

"You mean a strangers house," Kenny jokingly corrected, "nah, I knew you were in trouble."

"How?" the wondering raven's eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm your boyfriend," Kenny stated, pulling the other teen into an embrace, "I just know these things."

The two of the fell silent; Max resting his face into the nook of Kenny's neck, heart pounding as his chest pressed against the blonds'.

"Or…" Max broke out, looking up at the blond, "it was just obvious I would be in trouble and you came running to my house because you were worried."

"That too." Kenny chuckled with a wink.

But all in all, the both of them were just glad none of them had to deal with that raping, beating, bastard again—especially Max. And now Kenny gets his little innocent demon all to himself and Max gets to lavish in the glow of his dirty-minded angel.

**A/N:This is NOT the last chapter. One more after this!**


	22. SEX!

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: The only characters I own are: Max, his abusive father, and the house they live in. (Well, that's not really a character, but I own it nonetheless.)**

**A/N:** **This is the last chapter. Thank you guys for being so patient and for not sending me hate mail. Enjoy.**

Landing on the bed with a sigh that almost took all of his worries away, Max couldn't help but smile to himself. It was as if he'd been living with a cancer that threatened his life at all times and now someone just confirmed that it was gone. He took in a long breath, sucking up all the air of freedom he could through his nose.

_Oh, the scent of freedom smells like Kenny,_ Max grinned to himself, opening his eyes when he heard the blond enter the room.

The blue-eyed angel came into his room with a relieved smile; though he was still sore from the fist fight he had with Max's dad that stranger in front of Max's old house. Now Max was living with Kenny…well, after he explains the whole situation to his parents.

Never in his life had Kenny ever been happier to enter his room. Finding Max on his bed Kenny's smile widened.

"Make sure you get used to the feel of that bed. You're going to be spending many nights in it," boasted the blond, "and many nights _on_ it—if ya know what I mean." Kenny added with a snicker, gaining a pillow thrown at the back of his head.

"So when are you going tell your folks about—"

"In due time. I don't want to be bothered by their yelling and complaining just yet," Kenny cut in, a disfavoring expression slowly forming. "agh!" exclaimed the blond, hand quickly grasping onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Max jumped, sitting up quickly.

"I have a huge—ngh—knot in my shoulder; must have been from fighting your old man." Kenny hissed.

"Do you need ice? I-I'll go get some." The panicking raven got up from the bed, trying his best not to run out of the room in a squeamish manner.

He was pulled back into the room by the plotting blond.

"No, don't do that. I just need to unwind a little bit—ya know—relax." The blond elaborated, hiding his grin.

"B-b-but…what can I do? I don't know how to relax." Max pouted as he gazed up at the other teen while being pushed back onto the bed.

"I'll show you how you can help." The blond purred, smirking as he pinned his little demon to the bed, nipping and sucking down his pale neck, unzipping the black jacket and revealing more skin as his mouth continued its trip.

The hot wetness of Kenny's mouth running down Max's chest made the dark-haired teenager bite his lip, preventing himself from moaning like a horny virgin. But those tender lips were almost enough to drive the demon crazy with lust.

Panting lightly, the blushing demon's eyes lit up suddenly, pushing the blond away from his chest as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked hurriedly, confusion arising after being pushed away from his mission.

"I forgot to ask," Max started, face reddening as he realized how dramatically and abruptly he stopped their foreplay, "Kyle and Stan."

The blond raised an eyebrow.

_What about them? _

"When did they start dating?"

"Wha…?" Kenny spoke his thoughts.

"Y'know, the other day I noticed that they were a couple." Max fiddled his fingers at his late realization.

"I don't know. I think they were hiding the fact that they were going out before, but just recently they came out of the closet about it."

"Oh."Max responded lamely.

There was stillness in the room.

Kenny's laughter broke the silence as he pinned Max to the bed once again.

"You're such a sneaky mood killer." Kenny teased, a hand sliding up the other teen's stomach to catch a hard nipple.

"Good thing you're horny all the time, or we would get nowhere." Max joked as he allowed himself to become overcome by the sensation.

Kenny's perfectly cute demon couldn't help but squirm a bit when a hand tugged against the hem of his jeans and a knee nudged playfully at his growing erection.

A moan spilled over saliva covered lips as the pair disconnected for air.

Angelic hands finally released the begging erection out of it's' prison and Max couldn't help but groan in appreciation as it was exposed to the cool, conditioned air.

Kenny smirked as he probed and prodded at the head of Max's penis, (buwahaha! I used that word! =3) the raven-haired teen twitching in reaction. A shiver ran down Max's spine and a rush of air filled his lungs as Kenny's skilled tongue ran over the head.

The red demon stared at Kenny expectantly and with anticipation, the blond grinning as he glanced up and saw the look on the other's face. He placed quick kisses up and down the hard length, the poor thing shivering and leaking pre-cum; the younger teen giving an impatient groan. Slowly Max's length was engulfed by a moist cave with warm walls.

Max moaned and bucked subconsciously, but angelic hands pushed down on those pale, bucking hips.

After a moment of enclosed warmth the mouth started to suck and move. The bucking demon grunted in frustration at the restricting hands.

Stopping for a second, Max glanced down at the busy blond, slowly taking his time on the situation in his mouth. A small smirk formed as he started bucking his hips uncontrollably; surprised at the sudden action, Kenny almost gagged on the penis in his mouth, glaring at his devilish demon before deep-throating the boy into climax.

After gasping and clenching at the bed sheet, Max glanced over at Kenny, who had just swallowed said teen's cum.

"G—don't swallow that!" the raven exclaimed, suddenly feeling sick.

"It's not as bad as you think," Kenny said, getting up and heading towards his nightstand.

"Ugh. I doubt it." Max shivered, just thinking of what kind of foul, bitter taste must be stuck in Kenny's mouth right now sent nauseous shivers down his spine.

"Actually, if I had to give it a taste…" Kenny grew a thoughtful expression as he shuffled through his drawer, "I'd say you taste a lot like vanilla and honey."

"What? Bull shit!" Max decreed, sitting up, watching his favorite blond return to the bed with a condom and lube in hand.

The raven teen shifted nervously at the sight of these items, it finally hit him that he was going to have sex because he wanted to—not because some sick bastard couldn't find an outlet.

Kenny took note of Max' thoughtful expression, gaining the raven's attention with a gentle hand on the knee; he gave the nervous teen a warm smile, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." The blond stated calmly.

"Eh, that's not it!" Max blurted, blushing in embarrassment, "I'm just glad that…it's you this time…"

"Are you ready then?" the blond asked, pants off, condom on and ready for action; said teen crawling onto the bed.

"Ready." Max whispered as their lips slowly connected once again.

Clothes made themselves at home on the floor while their owners made themselves at home with each other.

Groans and moans couldn't help but leave eager lips while the foreplay commenced—most of the moaning coming from Max, though Kenny was surprised to see how unexpectedly skilled Max was at getting him to groan and moan out—and hands scanned over heated skin.

Another long moan escaped Max's lips as he felt Kenny start stretching him with his lubricated fingers.

Kenny took this moment—knowing that if he did this while Max still had his eyes open the raven-haired teen would complain—to gaze upon the glorious body in front of him that he only dreamed of since the first day he met the boy.

Max's flustered face as he gasped made a sudden heat rise inside of Kenny that not even the blond could explain; Pale skin beginning to sweat from the intense, hot pleasure that was being brewed up; long, slender legs parted to reveal everything and allow access only to Kenny.

The begging urge to be inside of his delicate demon and show him and make him feel all of his burning love and compassion swelled up inside of Kenny, and for a moment he thought he was about to lose it!

Quickly taking away his fingers and adding the tip of his pulsing manhood to the equation, Kenny gave Max one last glance before enclosing the other's lips and forcing himself inside.

The angel was delighted to hear songs of pleasure coming from Max's throat as he proceeded slowly inside of him and then eventually make a steady rhythm.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at how controlled and slow Kenny was going. Max half expected the blond to be ripping him a new ass right about now, but in Kenny's movements all that was felt was pure love and pleasure.

The blushing demon moved in perfect sync against the loving angel. And as peaceful and heart-felting the sex was, their teenager horniness finally kicked in and both demon and angel found it hard not to screw each other crazy.

"K-Kenny…" Max grunted, eyes shut closed, trying to prevent himself from losing control.

"Y…Yeah?" The blond replied, eyes closed for the same reason.

"Faster." Max pleaded.

And like a genie, Max's wish was granted. The two moaned as Kenny gradually picked up the pace, eventually reaching a speed that Max had never experienced before (his father was rather slow).

Max almost couldn't believe that he was folded over and being slammed into the bed by his perfect angel. He could hear someone moan and cry out something, but his brain was too frazzled by pleasure to even care to listen to what was being yelled, though it was probably a mixture of both him and Kenny.

"Ngh, Kenny! I-I'm…!"

"Ah! Me too…!"

Both cried out each other's name as they climaxed—Max finishing before Kenny did. Kenny pulled out slowly as he placed himself next to his demon, who was enjoying his claxtermath*, and cuddled up—placing little butterfly kisses all along his neck.

The two of them stared at the ceiling, Max feeling rather exhausted—knowing that Kenny could probably go for another three rounds before even feeling relatively tired—and Kenny feeling a bit hungry.

"So…" Kenny started, "Was I awesome or was I awesome?"

The two slowly started to smirk, laughing into the empty room and covering the air with their laughter.

"I give you a ten out of eleven."

"What?" Kenny turned to his judging demon.

"Next time I want to hear you moan my name more."

FIN.

*Claxtermath-A word I made up for the sake of this story. It's a combination of climax and aftermath, means the lingering feeling you experience after climaxing.

2nd A/N: So, I know that it took me forever to finish and update this chapter, but a whole bunch of things went wrong during the Summer that it took me a while to get back to actually fixing and finishing this. Well, it's over and you don't have to suffer any longer. And if you still feel like hanging around and reading some more fanfics made by me (though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't) I'm making another South Park fanfic—so check dat out!


End file.
